


За горизонт никогда

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: За горизонт никогда [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, M/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Canon, Single work, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Жизнеописание Ротгера Вальдеса, адмирала, на протяжении пятнадцати лет, с момента его первого боевого крещения и до обретения им немеркнущей славы.
Relationships: Lionel Savignac/Rotger Valdes, Luigi Jildy/Rotger Valdes, Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, Ramon Almeida/Rotger Valdes, Roque Alva/Rotger Valdes
Series: За горизонт никогда [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879816
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://radikal.ru)


	2. Chapter 2

Пролог

\- Рохелито! Рохелито, отойди от края!  
\- Мам, я осторожно, только посижу!  
День солнечный и ясный, если обернуться - сладкое горячее марево уже колышется над травами, искажает очертания невысоких гор. А впереди - впереди море. Бескрайнее, ослепительно синее и такое близкое, соленые брызги разбиваются о камни внизу, под обрывом.  
\- Смотри, только осторожно!  
Дора Фредерика отворачивается к корзине с едой, раскладывая на вышитой бергерской скатерти фрукты и сладости. Ей хватает редких взглядов на пасынка, болтающего ногами над обрывом.  
\- Вот же... егоза, - тихо говорит нянька.  
\- Что поделаешь, если он любит море и скалы! - С улыбкой отвечает мать.  
\- Зато какой моряк будет! - Дор Диего потерял ногу на войне и на палубу ему теперь разве что пассажиром, но сыновней ловкости и бесстрашию он не может нарадоваться.  
Время идет, дети подбираются поближе к вкусностям, старшие девочки так и вовсе подползают, играя в морисских воинов, но сегодня им можно не заботиться о чистоте платьев и манерах. Сегодня праздник.  
Но еда интересует не всех.  
\- Стефан! - Испуганный крик няньки рвет покой полудня, на него оборачиваются все.  
Оборачивается и сам карапуз, что, переваливаясь на неверных ногах, сосредоточенно топал к брату - и к обрыву. Скользкий камень выворачивается из-под маленькой туфельки, но гибкий мальчишка успевает метнуться на перехват.  
\- Йотге!  
\- Тише, все хорошо, я тебя держу.  
К ним сбегаются взрослые, малыша забирают из крепких объятий старшего брата, а сам он встает, не глядя родителям в глаза.  
\- Я больше не буду сидеть на обрыве. Простите.  
\- Тише, Рохелито, тише. Ты молодец и герой, - отец хлопает его по плечу...

383 год Круга Скал

Тревожный свиток "Все наверх" ворвался в уши, солнечный полдень превратился в утренние сумерки. Он выкатился из гамака, споро оделся, не забыв проверить сапоги - теньенты горазды на шутки, а гвоздь в пятке ему вовсе не нужен - собрал волосы в короткий, едва ли на ладонь, хвост, и выбежал на палубу “Каммористы”.  
\- Парус справа по борту!  
Вальдес выдохнул про себя: “Нашли”.  
Кто кого нашел - вопрос конечно спорный, ибо прекрасная “Каммориста” уже вторую неделю несла на себе вымпел скромного торгового дома вместо гордого “Победителя Дракона”. Разглядывая свой разношерстный экипаж, Альмейда смеялся, что половине безусой молодежи выпал на редкость странный первый рейд. Не мчаться в битву на всех парусах, защищая честь Талига, а болтаться в виду берегов, изображая чертову селедку. Конечно, изящно вырезанные борта и изысканная кормовая надстройка мало подходили купцу, но их где замаскировали грязно-бурой краской, где затянули парусиной и лесами. Создавалось впечатление, что невезучий купец напоролся на мель и теперь ползет в порт приписки чиниться. Вальдес похлопал ладонью по планширу: “Не обижайся, прекрасная, осталось недолго”.  
\- Как думаешь, скоро начнется? - Вынырнувший из-за спины Альмейды невысокий теньент с благодарным кивком взял протянутую подзорную трубу.  
Официально его звали Рубен Аррохадо. Неофициально все делали вид, что синеглазых кэналлийцев в Талиге пруд-пруди и старательно не узнавали соберанито.  
\- Думаю, к вечеру нагонят нас, - ответил Альмейда. - Пока идем, как идем. Пугаться начнем часа через три.  
Теньент Аррохадо едва заметно усмехнулся.  
Вальдес направился к своей батарее. Артиллерист из него, конечно, был как из кита летучая рыбка. По крайней мере так сказал новоявленный дядюшка Вейзель, охмуривший тетушку Юлианну на прошлый осенний излом. Но это еще море покажет.  
Да и вариантов особенно не было. Лейтенант Брэо, командир артиллерии левого борта, пожилой уважаемый человек, на “эту авантюру” не согласился, хоть и дал слово молчать. Ну, так кто бы не дал, если просит Рамон Альмейда. Молодой капитан успел влюбить в себя половину флота и Вальдес, к своему смущению, исключением тоже не стал.  
\- Прорвемся, - подумал Ротгер, склоняясь над первой пушкой. - Смените это.  
Матросы глянули на него с недоумением, но канат поменяли. За свою недолгую пока жизнь, Ротгер так и не научился объяснять людям простые вещи, вроде того, как чувствуется под пальцами напряженная дрожь старого, дышащего на износ материала. К счастью, во флоте объяснять свои действия нужно не всегда. А тех, кто обладает “чутьем” и вовсе носят на руках. Вальдес обошел все пушки, пересчитывая ядра и осматривая запалы.  
Три часа пролетели удивительно быстро. Самым сложным в итоге оказалось не выхватывать каждые пять минут подзорную трубу и не вглядываться в белеющие вдали паруса: “Не ошиблись ли? Тех ли заманили в ловушку? Не плывет ли по их душу обнаглевший ардорский бочонок?” Но, конспирацию приходилось блюсти жестко, ибо откуда на скромном торговце найдется два десятка подзорных труб?  
\- А вот теперь - пугаемся! - Хищно улыбнулся Альмейда. - Поднимайте марсовых.  
По палубе разнесся переливчатый сигнал боцманской дудки. Матросы споро побежали по вантам. Грот-брамсель захлопал на ветру, будто выпущенный неловкой рукой.  
\- Всем держаться!  
Тяжеленная контр-бизань пошла на правый борт, рулевой резко крутанул штурвал, корабль тяжело увалился под ветер, паруса обиженно провисли, но потом встали, выбирая якобы более безопасный курс.  
\- Отлично! Батареям быть готовыми. Подпустим их еще ближе. Стрелками быть готовыми подняться на мачты! Защитную сетку подготовить!  
\- Держаться строго кормой, пушки заметят!  
Первый выстрел дальнобойных носовых пушек “Императрикс” глухо ударил по ушам. Восьми фунтовое ядро плюхнулось в полукабельтове за бортом, не причинив никакого вреда.  
\- К повороту оверштаг готовься!  
\- Не спать на стакселях!  
Вальдес склонился над лафетом ближайшей пушки. Сердце билось где-то в горле.  
Альмейда выкрикнул:  
\- Поворот!  
Надо головой заскрипели тали, и Ротгеру показалось, что корабль развернулся чуть ли не на месте, хотя конечно, это было не так. Сквозь открытый порт он видел, как вздымается вдали на гребнях волн узкий красный корпус “Императрикс”, чувствовал, как ветер наполняет паруса над его головой, как море приподнимает их собственный корабль. Вбитые в голову сотней часов над учебниками, расчеты выстраивались сами по себе и он прошел вдоль борта, командуя поправку пушек. И все-же первый залп прошел чуть выше нужного, лишь слегка зацепив палубу капера и понаделав дырок в парусах. Батарея нижней палубы отстрелялась через секунду и куда как лучше, Ротгер увидел проломы в красных бортах. Потом “Каммориста” развернулась, правый борт поддержал атаку и раздалась команда:  
\- Стрелять по готовности!  
Второй выстрел его батареи оказался лучше, Вальдес рассмотрел, как на палубу капера летят обломки такелажа, а потом “Императрикс” ответила. Увидев вспыхивающие по ее борту белые облачка, он едва успел присесть под защиту борта. Он ожидал ударов по корпусу, но залп прошел выше, чтобы сбить мачты. А потом они увидели, как капер разворачивается.  
\- Вот черти, решили сбежать!  
\- Если они спрячутся в бухтах, мы их вовек не найдем, - прошипел Алва, опуская подзорную трубу.  
\- Заряжай книппеля! - крикнул Вальдес  
В этот раз наводка была точной, они смогли сбить часть бизани, а потом с носа корабля донесся восторженный вопль - это Бельтран, их лучший артиллерист, сумел вдребезги разбить руль  
“Догоним, теперь точно догоним”- подумал Вальдес.  
Догнать они смогли через час, но загнанный капер решил подороже продать свою жизнь.  
\- Не расслабляться! - Крик Альмейды перекрыл восторженный гомон. - Они еще будут огрызаться.  
Изрядно надышавшийся кислого порохового дыма Вальдес уже предвкушал абордажную сшибку, но после какого-то из залпов раздался крик:  
\- Бизань, осторожно, бизань!  
Вальдес обернулся назад и вверх в надежде, что может перебили гик, но нет, с надсадным треском и гулом лопающихся канатов за борт падала мачта. “Каморриста” тяжело просела на корму, так что кто-то из молодых матросов не удержался на ногах, и мгновенно потеряла в скорости.  
\- Руби канаты!  
На корме забегали, кидая веревки упавшим за борт матросам, застучали по тросам топоры, отсекая ставшую балластом мачту и корабль выровнялся.  
\- Будет абордаж? - в царившем вокруг шуме Вальдес выхватил спокойные голоса.  
\- Да, только я уже не знаю, кто кого будет брать.  
Улучив минутку между залпами, Вальдес обернулся и увидел, как Альмейда меняет офицерскую шпагу на пару тяжелых сабель.  
Хотя “Императрикс” и не могла в полной мере маневрировать с разбитым рулем, ее артиллеристы воспльзовались временной потреей хода “Каммористы”, паля изо всех орудий в беззащитно подставленный борт. Линеал вздрогнул, будто вскрикнул.  
\- Пробоина на нижней палубе!  
\- Специально подпустили нас, черти, - прошипел сквозь зубы Альмейда. - И ветер в их пользу.  
Вальдес поднял голову и тряхнул головой отбрасывая с лица выбившиеся пряди. С его стороны было разбито, сброшено с лафетов, четыре пушки из десяти, раненых уносили быстро, да и не так много их было. Основной урон им все-таки нанесла потеря мачты и точный залп по корпусу. В голове у Вальдеса немного мутилось, не то от непривычного порохового дыма, не то он напряжения. На миг ему показалось, что он видит тонкие, голубовато белые потоки ветра в небесах.  
\- Залп!  
Присесть или даже укрыться Вальдес не успел, каким-то обломком ударило в бок, он покачнулся, ударившись плечом и головой о фальшборт, потом опираясь руками встал. “Каморриста” все сильнее кренилась на борт, но он чувствовал, что это не смертельно, что шансы еще есть.  
\- Нам надо их догнать или они нас расстреляют! - раздался голос с мостика.  
Он протянул руку и коснулся голубых нитей, обрывая те, что надували паруса красного капера. В тот же миг ему показалось, что его накрыло толщей воды, легкие сдавило так, что не вздохнуть. Он осел на палубу и уже не видел, как шарахнулся от раскрывшихся за его спиной крыльев ближайший матрос, как замерли плечом к плечу Альмейда и Рокэ, и как заполоскали, беспомощно обвисая, будто в штиль, паруса “Императрикс”.

\- Ну и что с нашим героем? - Альмейда закрыл за собой дверь каюты и устало потянул с плеч мундир.  
Абордаж и последующие разбирательства дались молодому капитану нелегко, хотя ценный приз и грядущая слава поддерживали дух экипажа на высоте.  
Рокэ хмыкнул и протянул ему наполненный стакан.  
\- Лекарь не знает. Говорит, сильное истощение. Да ты и сам видишь.  
\- Да.  
Вальдеса оттащили в капитанскую каюту еще до начала абордажа, но марикьяре так и не пришел в себя. Призрачные крылья растаяли, не оставив и следа, но лицо Вальдеса осунулось, глаза запали, а смуглая кожа выглядела какой-то серой.  
\- Такое чувство, как будто его месяц не кормили.  
\- Не кормили… - Алва покрутил в пальцах стакан, отхлебнул резко, словно для храбрости, и шагнул к койке. - Надеюсь, Рамон, ты не ревнив.  
И прежде, чем Альмейда успел сообразить, в чем дело - склонился над Вальдесом и прижался губами к его губам. Сначала казалось, что ничего не происходит, что Алва не вовремя вспомнил Дидериха, но тут Вальдес вздрогнул и пошевелился. Рокэ попытался отстраниться, но ему не дали. Вальдес пьяно улыбнулся и протяжно простонав “Соберано..." притянул его обратно. Целовался он горячо и откровенно, постанывая в поцелуй и выгибаясь в руках Алвы. Рокэ, очевидно приняв решение, устроился поудобнее, запуская пальцы в спутанную шевелюру.  
Альмейда пожал плечами - ревновать Алву пустая затея, но все равно немного обидно - и собрался оставить их наедине, но у двери его остановил резкий окрик.  
\- Нет.  
Рамон обернулся. Вальдес дрожащими руками пытался оттолкнуть Рокэ, что получалось плохо. Впрочем, тот не настаивал.  
\- Нет?  
\- Меня слишком много для одного.  
Алва нахмурился. Это выражение лица Альмейда знал. Именно с таким теньент Аррохадо крался на борт “Каморристы”. Его нужно было остановить.  
\- Много для одного? А как насчет двоих?  
Альмейда подвинул Рокэ и сам склонился за поцелуем. И понял, почему у Алвы такие шалые глаза. Поцелуй Вальдеса пьянил, как первый глоток морозного воздуха ранним утром в Хексберг. Ослеплял, крал дыхание, заменял его чистым льдом и в груди возникала острая, но желанная боль. Оторваться от него было практически невозможно, но ему все-таки пришлось.  
\- На пол, кошкины дети, на пол, - управлять двумя оболтусами оказалось не легче, чем командой в шторм. - Койку же сломаем.  
На доски полетели плащи и одеяло, Вальдес туда скатился, Рокэ едва успел подхватить его, чтоб не ударился затылком. А дальше Альмейда успел только порадоваться, что решил все дела и передал вахту. Творящееся безумие нельзя было назвать ни любовью, ни страстью, оно накатило, заставляя забыть о своих желаниях, обо всем, что происходит за тонкой переборкой. Безумие накатывало, вытягивая последние силы из уставших за долгий бой мышц, выбивая мысли и лишая настоящих чувств. Осталось только гибкое тело в руках, синие искры и сумасшедший жар.  
А потом он схлынул, оставив ноющую боль в затылке и дерущее горло.  
Вальдес очнулся примерно через полчаса, когда друзья успели отдышаться и прийти в себя.  
\- Что случилось? - он приподнялся на локте и с удивлением рассматривал погром в капитанской каюте.  
\- Ты не помнишь? Думаю, ты спас нас, теньент Вальдес, - Альмейда полюбовался ошеломленным лицом приятеля. - И если соберано Алваро не оторвет наши слишком буйные головы, я, пожалуй, представлю тебя к твоей первой награде.  
\- Последнее, что я помню, это как нам сломали бизань, - Вальдес потер висок. - Однако даже если меня ею приложило, что мы делаем голые на полу?  
\- Нет, мачтой тебя не задело, - Алва, даже не думая стесняться, поудобнее подгреб под себя одеяло. - Если говорить только о том, что мы видели, то ты отрастил огромные крылья, а у “Императрикс” как будто отобрали ветер. Потом ты упал в обморок, хотя, возможно, причиной все-таки была шишка у тебя на голове. Тебя отнесли сюда, чтоб не затоптали во время абордажа. А когда мы попытались привести тебя в чувство...  
\- Я помню, - Вальдес перебил его. - Плохо, но помню.  
Альмейда расслабил плечи, едва заметно, но Ротгер заметил:  
\- Уж не думали ли вы, что я обвиню вас в насилии?  
\- Оправдаться было бы сложно, - хмыкнул Рамон  
\- В древние времена, говорят, повелители могли управлять своими стихиями. - Рокэ наклонился, уперев локти в колени.  
\- Я не бастард дома Ветра! - Вскинулся Вальдес  
\- Конечно, нет. Даже у повелителей не отрастали крылья. - Алва вздохнул и потянулся за бутылкой. - Видя твое изумление, я готов поверить, что ты и правда ничего такого раньше не делал. Но в таком случае, может, ты что-то такое слышал о своих предках?  
\- Мой отец простой дор. А мать, говорят, умерла родами.  
\- Говорят? Кем она была?  
\- Северянка, как и моя мачеха. Но портретов не осталось, она была замужем очень недолго.  
\- Вот как, - Рокэ прижал ладони к глазам. - Мы плывем в Хексберг, и это кстати. Те, кто носит чаячьи крылья, живут на тамошней горе. Может, они дадут тебе ответы.  
\- Посмотрим, - Ротгер потянулся за своей одеждой.  
\- Но про награду не забудь, - насмешливо фыркнул Алва.

*************

\- Ты пришел.  
\- Ты вырос.  
\- Ты изменился.  
\- Мы долго ждали.  
\- Мы рады.  
Вальдес вздрогнул. Ветер схлынул, как не было, оставив паруса и вымпела печально обвисшими.  
\- Что это было?  
\- Кэцхен, - премьер-лейтенант пожал плечами, открывая марикьярскому салаге очевидные истины. - Вон еще одна, гладите!  
Вальдес увидел тонкую серебряную полосу на воде, веселую, жемчужно-серебряную, но эта кэцхен, как и две другие, замеченные им до швартовки, “Каморристу” не затронули.  
Впереди, над широкой распахнутой бухтой, над острыми черточками мачт, над черепичными крышами города возвышалась гора. Затянутая туманной дымкой, она словно не хотела привлекать внимание, но отвести от нее глаз Вальдес не мог.  
Он молча выполнял свою работу, присматривая за орудиями левого борта, составлял список поврежденных деталей для плотника, но все никак не мог дождаться, пока услышит заветное:  
\- Лейтенант Улссон распределите увольнительные.  
Едва получив разрешение, Вальдес спустился в кубрик. Теньенты прихорашивались перед спуском на берег, стоял обычный гвалт.  
\- Ну что, сегодня пьем?  
\- Еще бы, мы взяли “Императрикс”!  
\- Сегодня все девицы будут наши!  
\- Девицы в порту, разве что! Для приличной бергерской матроны морских приключений маловато будет.  
\- Анхель, ты не прав! На мою Анну-Марию произведет впечатление геройство, а на сурового батюшку - взятый приз. И дело в шляпе!  
\- Что, ты и браслет уже припас?  
\- Теньет Вальдес! - Донесся крик с верхней палубы.  
Ротгер взлетел на шканцы и отдал честь. По окончанию боя странно было видеть скромно стоящего за спиной Альмейды теньента Аррохадо.  
\- Теньент Вальдес, лейтенант фок Вейтен, лейтенант Рейтер, - Альмейда осмотрел своих офицеров. - Будьте любезны, парадные мундиры. Как наиболее отличившиеся при захвате капера, вы будете сопровождать меня в адмиралтейство.  
Офицеры вежливо поклонились.  
Поднимаясь по истертым гранитным ступеням адмиралтейства, Вальдес  
подумал о том, что еще три дня назад он был бы счастлив награде, первому в жизни призу, пусть теньентская доля и не велика, но больше всего - быть представленным адмиралу, будучи в столь малых чинах. Да он бы лопался от радости! Но сейчас все изменилось и не имело более значения. Мир казался плотным и душным, люди - тяжелыми и неповоротливыми, а разговоры, которые они вели - полной бессмыслицей.  
\- Теньент Вальдес, возьмите себя в руки! - едва слышно мурлыкнул за его плечом Алва.  
\- Простите, Рубен. О чем вы?  
\- Вы выглядите так, будто уже витаете в облаках. Но до этого вам придется подождать пару часов. А вот я, пожалуй, откланяюсь.  
Он кивнул Альмейде и свернул в неприметный переулок.  
С силой проведя по лицу ладонями, Вальдес кое-как сосредоточился. Не дело, если соратники замечают, что ты не здесь и не с ними, тем более в день празднования славной победы. Ему повезло хотя бы в том, что от юного теньента, едва обстрелянного в первом бою, никто не требовал ни речей, ни, тем более, разбора боя. Лишь стоять, держать лицо, да пожать протянутую руку.  
Обратно по ступенькам из странной духоты адмиралтейства он сбежал не глядя, но далеко уйти не успел.  
\- Ротгер!  
\- Да? - он обернулся к Альмейде.  
\- Позволь дать тебе совет, не как офицеру, но как другу, который в первый раз идет на гору. Большое празднование, ночь танцев вокруг костров будут где-то через неделю, перед нашим отплытием, так принято. Однако, я думаю, ты нас не дождешься.  
Вальдес пожал плечами:  
\- Мне кажется, мне нужно сейчас.  
\- Тогда держи, - Альмейда достал из кармана небольшой сверток и протянул ему. - Припас себе на случай победы, но тебе нужнее. Повесишь на дерево. Говорят, девочки это любят.  
Ротгер кивнул. В последствии, думая о том дне, он даже не мог вспомнить, как нашел дорогу на гору, как угадывал, в какую из узких, змеящихся вверх улочек ему стоит свернуть. Мир словно разваливался на осколки. Вот бьется в неплотно закрытом окне тонкая занавеска, умывается в лучах солнца рыжая кошка, невысокий покосившийся пень похож на спящую собаку, острые камни покрыты серебристыми пятнами лишайника. Возможно, безрассудно было лезть в одиночестве на закате на незнакомую гору, но и это не пришло ему в голову.  
Снизу казалось, что вершина Хексберг укрыта туманом. Но стоило лишь продраться сквозь заросли пахнущего увяданием шиповника, как завеса туч распахнулась, бросая алые закатные лучи на выбеленные ветрами сосновый ствол. И мир изменился, в которые раз, стал снова четким и ясным. Вальдес не успел даже отряхнуть сухие листья с плаща - как они закружили его. Девять теней, то полупрозрачных, то ярких и плотных.  
\- Мы так рады.  
\- Хорошо, что пришел.  
\- Хорошо, что не стал ждать.  
\- Времени так мало.  
Они касались его рук, плеч, его очаровывал едва слышный звон колокольчиков.  
\- Танцуй с нами.  
\- Ты же пришел сюда.  
\- Для нас.  
\- Для себя.  
\- Танцуй!  
Он не ощущал страха, лишь был уверен в правильности происходящего, позволил взять себя за руку и затянуть в этот странный хоровод. Танец длился и длился, резкий, быстрый, наполненный невесть откуда взявшимся ритмом, древним и простым, как шум прибоя. Солнце будто плясало вместе с ними, отказываясь упасть за горизонт. Он глянул вниз лишь однажды, увидел, как не гнутся стебли вереска под его каблуком - и больше решил под ноги не смотреть. Точно так же он не хотел знать, как остаются недвижимы мелкие камни на склоне, когда его спутницы проводят его по кромке обрыва.  
Танец кончился лишь с первой вечерней звездой, круг распался и Вальдес опустился на землю. Сердце стучало в груди, но не тяжело, как стоило бы ожидать после такой пляски, а лишь восторженно, как стучит оно, когда глядишь на первую возлюбленную. Голова слегка кружилась, а тело переполняла легкость, как будто он выпил игристого вина, но мир вокруг был настолько четким, что он мог бы поклясться, что различает каждый вымпел на мачтах там, далеко внизу.  
\- Теперь спрашивай.  
\- Я... - Он на миг запнулся. - Я ищу свою мать.  
Перелив колокольчиков стал печальным, порыв ветра, теплый, пахнущий весенним дождем и первой травой, окутал его плечи.  
\- Мы скучали по тебе.  
\- Мы так долго ждали.  
Ветер шумел, и Вальдес видел бесконечные зимние шторма, весенние, приходящие с устья Этенизель, туманы и веселые осенние вечера, когда редкий парус решится поспорить с безумием шваба. Сезон за сезоном, год за годом - ожидание.  
\- Что мне теперь делать?  
\- Будь с нами.  
\- Навсегда? - Он мимолетно глянул на край обрыва.  
Бездна под ним была не смертью, а лишь обещанием будущего, и он знал, что если шагнет вниз, то ему будет позволено остаться под этим высоким небом, то серо-стальным, то ослепительно синим, каким не бывает оно даже июльским полуднем над Марикьярой.  
\- Если хочешь.  
\- Только если хочешь.  
\- Но ты живой.  
\- Ты можешь быть, ты можешь любить.  
\- Ты можешь прийти и остаться.  
\- А можешь приходить танцевать.  
\- Приходи, чтобы быть собой.  
\- Мы научим. Мы покажем.  
Его щеки коснулась узкая холодная рука, отворачивая его лицо от обрыва. Он сморгнул и огляделся. Девять тонких фигур окружали его. Он бестрепетно смотрел в ледяные кошачьи глаза, рассеченные черными иглами зрачков.  
\- Когда бы ты не пришел, если твое сердце остынет, если ты захочешь, мы будем ждать тебя. Но пока ты так горяч - зачем торопить холод.  
\- Просто приходи и танцуй, мы научим, - кэцхен присела и обняла его за плечи.  
\- Я смогу быть похожим на вас?  
\- Да, - они рассмеялись, как смеются взрослые вопросу смышленого ребенка. - Ты будешь ветром, ты можешь летать, под этой скалой для тебя не будет смерти.  
\- Ты можешь любить, как смертные не могут, ты сможешь дарить чудеса, - голос сзади стал низким и раскатистым. Он обернулся и попал в горячие объятия Рамона. Шарахнуться ему не дали.  
\- Не бойся, и ты тоже сможешь так.  
\- Почему я... - он запнулся, - Почему так вышло после боя? Почему мне были так нужны Рамэ и Рокэ?  
\- Нельзя отдать, не взяв взамен.  
\- Так будет всегда? - Спросил он глядя в черные глаза, такие близкие и горячие, какие они были всего лишь несколько дней назад.  
\- Нельзя отдавать не забирая, - качнула головой кэцхен, - тебе нельзя. Твоя любовь может убивать и давать жизнь, ты можешь дарить забвение и исцеление. Но за исцеление всегда придется платить. Другим, не тебе.

Жемчуг он отдал Альмейде с утра, и с того момента на гору больше не ходил. А через неделю на восстановленных мачтах снова распускались паруса. “Каммориста” возвращалась домой.

*************

Ротгер бросил повод слуге и взбежал на крыльцо.  
\- Отец у себя? Хорошо. А остальные? Нет, докладывать не нужно.  
В городке неподалеку бурлила ярмарка и Вальдес порадовался, что успел домчаться домой раньше, чем младшие вернулись.  
\- Отец.  
\- Ротгер! - Диего Вальдес встал из-за стола, опираясь на костыль и протянул свободную руку навстречу сыну. - Мы ждали тебя только к вечеру. Девочки расстроятся, что не встретили тебя первыми.  
\- Я знаю, - Рогтер отстранился и отступил на пару шагов. - Я специально спешил. Хотел поговорить с вами без свидетелей.  
\- Без свидетелей? О чем же?  
\- Отец, я прошу вас лишить меня права наследования.  
Произнести заученную подготовленную фразу оказалось не так сложно, как он боялся. Посмотреть отцу в глаза - куда страшнее.  
\- Рохелито, что ты такое говоришь?  
\- Матушка? - Ротгер обернулся, мысленно проклиная свою беспечность. Не уточнить у прислуги, уехала ли дора Фредерика с детьми в город было глупо.  
Вальдес подошел и привычно склонился поцеловать мягкие нежные руки. Он действительно любил мачеху и не хотел ни огорчать ее, ни провоцировать ссору между родителями.  
\- Рохелито, - дора Фредерика ласково, как в детстве, провела пальцами по непослушным кудрям пасынка. - Что случилось?  
\- Рэй Диего, - он кожей почувствовал, как опешил отец от такого обращения. - И вы, матушка... Прошу простить меня, но я должен спросить. Знаете ли вы, кем была моя мать?  
Отец замялся, но ответ пришел.  
\- Кэцхен, - Фредерика выпрямилась, расправила плечи и сейчас, куда больше была похожа на госпожу сурового северного края, чем на веселую хозяйку большого дома с солнечной Марикьяры. - Она приходила к тебе?  
\- Нет, - Вальдес покачал головой, удивленный тем, что от него не шарахаются. - Все открылось случайно, в бою. Капитан Альмейда и.. Не важно. Они помогли мне справиться, но...  
\- Рохелито, мне так жаль.  
Ротгеру до дрожи хотелось уткнуться лбом в ее плечо и спрятаться, как в детстве, от всех невзгод, но вопрос не был решен. Он прикусил губу.  
\- Ротгер, кем бы ты ни был, ты мой сын и мой первенец.  
\- Нет, отец, - горло сводило спазмом и он едва проталкивал слова. - Я не могу рассказать вам о том, что тогда произошло, но я не хочу такой судьбы своим детям. И я не хочу жениться зная, что однажды моя любовь может убить мою избранницу.  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
\- Кэцхен из Хексберга. Каммориста заходила туда и я говорил с ними. Они сказали, я могу быть опасен. Прошу вас, отец, передайте имя и герб Стефану.  
\- Хорошо, - Диего Вальдес тяжело вздохнул и еще раз обнял сына. - Мы подождем до совершеннолетия Стефана. И если к тому моменту ты не изменишь своего мнения, я объявлю об этом совету рэев Марикьяры.

Вечерело. В большой гостинной все еще радостно верещали младшие дети, разглядывая привезенные братом гостинцы и покупки с ярмарки, но на выходящей на апельсиновый сад веранде их вполне заглушал стрекот цикад.  
\- Как это вышло?  
Диего Вальдес отставил бокал и повернулся к неслышно подошедшему сыну.  
\- Присядь, Рохелио.  
Ротгер опустился в плетеное кресло, но плед накидывать не стал. В отличие от отца осенний ветер, продувавший веранду насквозь, его не тревожил.  
\- Она тебе не рассказала? - Рэй Диего налил вина в пустой бокал и пододвинул его сыну.  
\- Я не знаю, которая из них дала мне жизнь, - грустно улыбнулся Ротгер. - Я даже не знаю, была ли она на горе, среди тех девяти, что говорили со мной. Они лишь сказали, что рады меня видеть и что долго меня ждали. Так как?  
Диего Вальдес отвел глаза.  
\- Нашу "Плясунью" тогда только приписал к Хексбергской эскадре, - тихо начал он. - Я впервые встретил ее на улице. Хрупкая северянка с глазами цвета льда. Я не решался подойти, наверное, несколько недель, хотя в маленьком городке натыкался на нее в каждую увольнительную. Она нашла меня сама, на летний излом. В Хексберг празднуют не так бурно, как на Марикьяре, да и нравы там построже, но я просто не смог ей отказать. Мы встречались на площади у костров каждый праздничный вечер и с каждой встречей я все больше терял голову. Сразу после окончания праздников нас посылали в дальнюю разведку, почти к седым землям. И мне хотелось знать, что она дождется меня. В последнюю ночь она пообещала на прощание исполнить любую мою просьбу. Она, конечно, имела ввиду какой-нибудь каприз. Ну а я попросил стать моей женой и подарить мне сына. Тогда она впервые показала мне, кто она.  
\- Представляю, - хмыкнул Ротгер.  
\- Нет, она не злилась. Скорее она была огорчена, - покачал головой его отец. - Тем более, что настоящей она показалась мне еще прекраснее. И когда она спросила, уверен ли я - я не отказался от своих слов. И на следующий вечер я привел ее в свой дом, как жену. Я знал, что наш союз не будет долгим, она объяснила, что любовь астэр убивает. Еще и поэтому она легко отпустила меня в рейд. Я вернулся почти к холодам, и в ту зиму она учила меня слушать море и ветер, видеть то, что люди обычно не замечают и защищать свой дом от злых случайностей. А весной родился ты. Мы попрощались на рассвете после Излома.  
Голос Диего дрогнул и он замолчал, запрокинув голову и глядя на звезды.  
\- Вы поэтому уехали на Марикьяру?  
\- Да, жить в Хексберг, смотреть на гору и знать, что если я поднимусь на нее, мне не ответят - было невыносимо. Я попросил о переводе как только ты достаточно окреп для путешествия.  
\- Вы до сих пор ее любите, - тихо протянул Ротгер.  
Диего Вальдес покосился на сына. Огоньки свечей отражались в его глазах и он как никогда походил на закатную тварь.  
\- Смотри только сам не влюбись в кэцхен! - неловко хмыкнул Диего, чтоб только сбить это жуткое ощущение.  
\- О нет! - Ротгер рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку кресла. - Я им вроде младшего брата, что ли. Так что мне не светит.  
\- Что думаешь делать дальше?  
\- Капитан Альмейда советовал взять отпуск и ехать в Хексберг хоть на пару месяцев. Учиться.  
\- Ты этого хочешь?  
\- Я хочу знать, чего мне ждать от самого себя. А горные ведьмы согласны меня учить, я спрашивал.  
Диего Вальдес вздохнул.  
\- Что ж, тогда я прикажу переписать на тебя наш дом в Хексберг.


	3. Chapter 3

384 год Круга Скал

Первый шаг со скалы оказался не страшнее первого поцелуя или первого боя. Марикьяре верили, как жили и дышали, в простые вечные вещи: есть ветер и море, есть земля, что дает виноград и апельсины, создатель возможно есть, а возможно и нет, а вот астэры существуют точно, воля соберано - закон…  
Научиться доверять легкому тянущему ощущению в груди, которое всегда предвещало смену погоды, понять, что серебристые струны в небесах - это и правда воздушные потоки, да даже менять направление ветра движением ладони - все это было легко.  
Он не стал бессмертным, вода и скалы по прежнему могли его погубить, но собственных призрачных крыльев и более чем реальных, плотных и надежных крыльев подружек хватало, чтобы позволить себе и не такую дурь.  
Что было сложнее - так это научиться любить так, как любят кэцхен. Танцуя до упаду в кругу, целуя и позволяя целовать себя, прогибаясь в надежных объятиях прохладных рук - он все равно не мог поверить в то, что это теперь его судьба.

\- Ты сможешь, ты научишься, ты поймешь.  
Они солгали. В первый раз это оказалось мучительно больно. Не телу - упираясь руками в переборку, подаваясь назад в ответ на толчки Филиппа, подставляя загривок под его заполошные поцелуи - телесной боли он не чувствовал вообще. Может, легкий дискомфорт от ворота рубашки, который так жадно оттягивал Алакрон, да резь в воспаленных от порохового дыма глазах. Тело пело, как пресловутая гитара, как корпус корабля, взлетающего на волну в хороший фордевинд. Тело было довольно, получая и даря то, для чего, как казалось, оно было создано. Он кусал губы, сдерживая стоны, зная, как хорошо все слышно в огромной деке корпуса линеала. Он, сводил партнера с ума идеальностью ритма и понимал, что, наверное, выглядит как заправская шлюха. Он знал, что Алакрон не подумает дурного, а вопросы… Что ж, на вопросы он ответит.  
И после, когда они поднялись на палубу, когда по отводимым взглядам он понял, что стоны сдержать все же не удалось, все что ему осталось - это развернуться, гибко прижаться всем телом и поцеловать Филиппа в губы, легко и ветрено:  
\- Это чтобы удача никогда нас не оставляла.  
\- В мою каюту, - голос Альмейды был холоднее стали. - Нет, Ротгер, только ты.  
Держать лицо было тяжело. Душащий, почти лишающий разума голод прошел. Вальдес чувствовал, что вышло не очень, что призрачные крылья - он знал, что команда в бою их не видела, но сам он чувствовал их прекрасно, как и ветер, касающийся маховых, подсказывающий, как выгнется в следующую минуту парус, что свой, что вражеский - что эти крылья все еще есть за спиной, едва уловимой тяжестью. Но знал также, что теперь у него достанет сил дотерпеть до порта. А главным было то, что удержался, не взял у друга слишком много.  
\- Что ты творишь?  
Он поднял голову и взглянул в полные непонимания и ярости глаза Альмейды.  
\- Это за выигранный бой, - честно ответил он.  
Рамон тихо охнул:  
\- Теперь так будет всегда?  
\- Нет, если я буду ходить в абордажные свалки и забирать чужие жизни с расстояния клинка, - Вальдес устало присел на край стола. - Но тогда из боя могу вернуться уже не я. Так проще и безопаснее для всех.  
Альмейда качнул головой. Так кстати переменившийся в самом начале схватки ветер он, безусловно, заметил, равно как и смог прикинуть, что один рухнувший рей да пробитый фальшборт - невелика цена за два кусачих пиратских корвета.  
\- Прости, что не дотерпел до порта, - продолжил Вальдес, не дождавшись ответа. - Постараюсь, чтоб это больше не повторялось.  
\- Почему ты не пришел с этим ко мне?  
\- Я не могу ни к кому приходить дважды, - Вальдес зябко поежился. - Я забираю слишком много и если повторять это часто - я могу выпить досуха. Если не саму жизнь, то способность ее дарить.  
Альмейда качнул головой:  
\- Ты думаешь, это имеет значение?  
\- Сейчас нет, - Ротгер грустно улыбнулся. - Сейчас ты горишь желанием помочь другу. А лет через десять, когда ты полюбишь прекрасную женщину?  
Рамон кривовато улыбнулся:  
\- Год назад мне казалось, что ты был в меня влюблен.  
\- Так и есть, - Вальдес поднял глаза. - Я дико ревновал тебя к Рокэ. Кто же знал, что вы достанетесь мне оба. Но Рамэ, пройдет еще от силы год, и я уйду с твоего корабля. Ты не сможешь привязать к себе ветер. И меньше всего на свете я бы хотел тебя убить...

Свеча на столе отчаянно чадила, но сил протянуть руку и снять нагар не было. Грязноватая комната в портовой таверне терялась в полумраке, оставляя в круге неверного света только заляпанный вином стол. Напиться не выходило не потому, что вино не брало - оно просто не лезло в горло.  
\- Ты запутался...  
\- Ты заблудился...  
\- Я не... - голос сорвался против воли хозяина.  
\- Ты все еще не сделал выбора...  
\- Я сделал выбор.  
На судорожно стиснутые пальцы легла узкая ледяная ладонь. Чужие крылья распахнулись за спиной, отрезая мир призрачно-серым покрывалом. Оставляя его наедине с собственными демонами.  
\- Ты выбрал не душой, и даже не разумом...  
\- Ты выбрал, потому что так было честно...  
\- Потому что так казалось правильно...  
\- Потому что испугался...  
Вальдес дернулся, попытался вырваться из объятий, из-под власти мелодичных голосов, но тонкие руки держали крепко.  
\- Тебе больно и страшно сейчас...  
\- Тебе стыдно...  
Вальдес кивнул, и самому себе и им. Тело приятно ныло, голод и безумие отступили, но все равно он едва дождался возможности сойти на берег и влезть в бадью с водой.  
\- Так будет всегда или я привыкну?  
\- Не надо привыкать...  
\- Просто сделай выбор...

*************

386 год Круга Скал

\- Я не потерплю разврата на своем корабле.  
Вальдес удивленно поднял бровь. Сидящий за столом худощавый светловолосый капитан поднял голову от журнала и откинулся на спинку стула. На своего нового офицера он смотрел без особого восторга.  
\- Ваша репутация, теньент Вальдес, говорит за вас, - стоящий на вытяжку Ротгер едва заметно сжал кулаки. - Вы умны, талантливы и удачливы. Вас уважают матросы и хвалят офицеры. И я далек от мысли, что вы могли сделать карьеру используя связи, о характере которых мне неприятно упоминать. Я не настолько глуп. Но все же ваша репутация говорит за вас. Делайте что хотите в портах, пока вас не приводит стража - это ваше святое право. Но на корабле я разврата не потерплю. Вам ясно, господин Вальдес?  
\- Более чем, господин капитан.  
\- Идите.  
Еще неделю назад повышение и перевод на "Коуронн" казалось Вальдесу отличным шансом. Капитан Терзье не входил в список потомственной морской элиты, однако, все, кто его знали, отзывались о нем с уважением. И Вальдес был рад сменить марикьярскую вольницу вкупе с марикьярскими традициями на что-нибудь другое, взглянуть на море чужими глазами. Однако слова о репутации больно обожгли.

Служба на корабле, не состоящем в составе эскадры Марикьяры, в итоге, мало чем отличалась - устав есть устав. “Коуронн” была приписана к Рафиану, и в первые месяцы Вальдес готов был выть от тоски в патрулировании и без того мирных берегов и сопровождении торговых караванов.  
А потом Улап решил расширить территорию.

\- Можно сделать брандер… - подал голос Вальдес.  
\- Как нам это поможет? Их пятеро против нас троих.  
На шканцах “Коуронн” царило тщательно скрываемое от команды волнение. Офицеры запертых в бухте талигойских кораблей толпились вокруг стола с картой уже не первый час. Прошлым вечером укрыться от волнения в бухте казалось удачной идеей, тем более, что подбитый в бою “Торо” отчаянно нуждался в передышке. Утром, однако, ситуация изменилась.  
\- Смотрите, - Ротгер подвинул плечом лейтенанта Тотти и ткнул в лоцию. - Три их корабля, включая флагман, стоят вот здесь, под прикрытием скального выступа. Ураган неплохо их потрепал, да и мы добавили. Нужно целиться в них.  
\- Но через эти проклятые камни мы и сами не пройдем.  
\- Если максимально облегчить корабль, дождаться прилива и разбить несколько бочек с маслом - пройдем над ними.  
\- Ну и что дальше?  
\- Пойти на таран. Они недостаточно маневрены, починить штуртрос флагмана они не успели, так что будут расстреливать нас до последнего. А дальше - займутся спасением своего адмирала. Оставшиеся два корабля достанутся нам в худшем случае один к одному. В лучшем - отойдут на помощь флагману  
\- Делать брандер? - Капитан Терзье посмотрел на лоцию, на окружающее море и, наконец, на маленькую потрепанную эскадру. - “Великолепная Алиса”, думаю, подойдет.  
Офицеры заухмылялись. Нелюбимый на флоте корабль, названный в честь нелюбимой же царствующей королевы, естественно стал несчастливым. Но теперь можно надеяться, что в последний путь его проводят достойно.  
\- Сколько человек вы считаете достаточным для этого маневра, теньент Вальдес?  
\- Как минимум пятерых, - прикинул Ротгер. - Позволите вызваться добровольцем, капитан? Это же моя идея.  
\- Не дает покоя память о “Каммористе”? - фыркнул старший лейтенант “Алисы”  
Вальдес проигнорировал его и продолжил, обращаясь к своему капитану.  
\- Пара человек на паруса, сразу за скалами будет нужен крутой поворот оверштаг. И по паре человек на носовые пушки, занять улапцев, пока мы не сойдемся борт к борту. Мы можем зарядить пушки и дать огонь сначала с нижней, потом с верхней палубы. Будет казаться, что нас много.  
\- Огонь без наведения?  
\- Да какая уже разница. Они если захотят - и в этой бухте нас достанут.  
Это была правда. Довольно высокая подводная гряда - видимо отрог ближайшей горы надежно прикрывала небольшую бухточку, не давая подойти к застрявшим в ней кораблям для абордажа иначе как через узкий, отлично простреливающийся проход. Расстреливать их издали улапцы не хотели, видимо им жаль было терять ценные призы и они надеялись взять их измором.  
\- А ветер?  
\- Ветер будет.

Брандер соорудили быстро. Моряки, похватав ценные вещи, высаживались с корабля, лишние пушки скрытно перевозили в шлюпках по одной, благо на небольшой “Алисе” их было не так уж много. Вальдес прошелся по палубе, проверяя оставшиеся орудия.  
\- Привяжите за кормой шлюпку, будем надеяться, она не разобьется о скалы.  
\- Удачи вам, теньент, - капитан “Алисы” уставший и в один день состарившийся, погладил полированный фальшборт. - Удачи и тебе, “Алиса”.  
\- Ну что? Вперед!  
На “Великолепной Алисе” в последний раз распустили и прочно закрепили паруса.  
\- Господа Сарто, Боско, по моей команде выносите кливер. Очень быстро выполняем оверштаг и вы бежите на корму страховать лодку для других. Это понятно?  
\- Да, капитан.  
Вальдес едва заметно улыбнулся. Принимающий корабль под свою ответственность хоть до ближайшего порта, становится для команды его капитаном. И хоть капитанствовать Вальдесу предстояло от силы полчаса, слышать это было приятно.  
За ветер он не волновался. Кэцхен так далеко от Хексберг не имело смысла звать, но и собственных сил должно было хватить. Он обернулся через плечо. “Мария-Терезия” и “Коуронн” также ставили паруса и становились в строй. Улапцы впереди это, несомненно, видели, но не особо спешили. Они были уверены, что надежно прикрыты скалами.  
\- До камней полкабельтова!  
Вальдес вцепился в штурвал. Ветер, один четкий порыв ветра. У него хватит сил. Это не много. Сейчас...  
\- Сейчас!  
В спину упруго толкнуло, паруса натянулись, подхватывая корабль и "Великолепная Алиса" прошла над камнями. Спокойной воды хватило ровно на это, корма привязанной сзади шлюпки ощутимо стукнулась о камки.  
\- Поворот!  
Носовые отработали блестяще.  
\- Залп!  
Пушки, наведенные примерно и абы как, тем не менее произвели нужный эффект и пара ядер попали в цель, вызывая нездоровое оживление на корабле противника.  
\- Немного ближе, господа, немного ближе.  
Артиллеристы с запалами застыли каждый у своего борта  
\- Шлюпка готова, течи нет, капитан!  
Над головой в напряженной тишине хлопнул парус. Ветер, Вальдес стиснул внезапно ослабевшие пальцы, ветер неустойчивый. Закрепить штурвал не выйдет.  
\- Мальдини, как только вы отстреляетесь - бегите на шлюпку и рубите канаты.  
\- Капитан!  
\- Это приказ. Залп!  
Должно быть, “Великолепная Алиса” в дыму и огне, выглядела впечатляюще. Артиллеристы пробежали ему за спину и через минуту он услышал, как хлестнул по корме обрезанный канат.  
До кораблей противников оставалось все меньше, и дымный порох оказался кстати. Дымовой завесы должно было хватить, чтобы прикрыть отход шлюпки. А там уж противнику будет не до мелких целей. Идти прямо на шквальный огонь, разносящий корабль по щепочкам было страшно. Он молился только о том, чтоб не стреляли гранатами, да чтоб случайной волной не залило закрепленный у него под ногами запальный шнур. Ближе, еще ближе. Если он сейчас испугается и подожжет запалы слишком рано - корабль погибнет зазря. Он обернулся на остатки талигойской эскадры. В паре лиг от него “Коуронн” и “Мария-Терезия” наседали на два других улапских корабля. Один из троих, бывших его целью, медленно разворачивался им на помощь. Ротгер порадовался, что остался за штурвалом. Без команды на парусах изменить направление было не так уж просто, но сместить цель с двух крайних справа кораблей на крайний слева хватило и штурвала. До столкновения оставалось не так уж много, Вальдес наклонился и поджег запал. Он знал, что держать курс придется до последнего, а там уж как повезет. И да будет к нему милостиво море.  
Ему казалось, он видел раскрытые порты пушек, облупившуюся кое-где краску и бегающих по палубе солдат. Ему казалось даже, что он видит пули, вылетающие из мушкетов. Хотя это было, разумеется не так.  
Юркий огонек скользнул по шнуру вниз, в люк, и Вальдес чувствовал - шнур не перетерся и не подведет.  
А потом был взрыв.

*************

Капитан заглядывал каждый день, но серьезный разговор состоялся только через неделю, когда Ротгер смог встать, одеться и подняться на десяток ступенек к капитанской каюте.  
\- Садитесь, господин Вальдес, - капитан приветливо улыбнулся. - Доктор Плэвершем не велел пока вас нагружать, а разговор предстоит долгий.  
Он дождался, отвернувшись к окну, пока Вальдес, незаметно придерживаясь за стены и мебель, добредет до указанного стула, и только потом сел напротив и протянул своему шебутному мичману стакан вина.  
\- Если вы помните, в нашу первую встречу я сказал, что меня не смущает ваша репутация, поскольку ваш послужной список ее затмевает.  
Вальдес молча кивнул. Болезненный разговор, как и косые взгляды старших офицеров доставили ему немало неприятных минут в первые месяцы службы на “Коуронн”. Больше бесили только зазывные улыбочки пары смазливых юнг и писаря. Ото всех них Вальдес старался держаться подальше, ветер призывал лишь раз, а свое получил через два дня в ближайшем порту. Дотерпел с огромным трудом и едва не досмерти довел паренька в борделе - но слово вести себя прилично сдержал.  
А там и офицеры коситься перестали.  
\- Вы служите под моим началом уже полгода, господин Вальдес и мнение мое о вас изменилось только в лучшую сторону. Вы отлично проявляете себя в повседневных делах и в бою, а о вашей эскападе с брандером будет отдельно упомянуто в моем отчете в адмиралтейство. Должен заметить, если бы вы воевали на суше, вам бы за вашу лихость уже дали лейтенанта, сухопутные это любят. Однако, на море свои законы.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула, изучая бледного мичмана.  
\- Как вы смотрите, господин Вальдес, на перспективу повышения? Если вы чувствуете в себе силы руководить чем-то большим, чем расчетом двух пушек - я готов предложить вам позицию исполняющего обязанности лейтенанта и подать вашу кандидатуру на экзамен.  
Вальдес уставился в стакан с вином. Не то, чтобы он манкировал своими обязанностями или, тем более, военной наукой. Но с каждым месяцем, а то и с каждым днем, на проводимых капитаном занятиях ему было все сложнее объяснять предложенные им решения задач словами из лоций и штурманских книг. А говорить что-то вроде “Ну в этом проливе кэцхен еще в Круге Молний поспорили с литтенами…” он не мог.  
Эти изменения Вальдеса временами пугали. Возможно, ответственность за людей вернет его в реальный мир?

Вальдес поднял глаза от книги и посмотрел по сторонам. О том, что перед смертью не надышишься знал каждый, из топтавшихся в приемной адмиралтейства мичманов - и каждый это игнорировал. Кто, как Вальдес, дозубривал и так вызубренную астрономию, кто отхлебывал из припасенной фляжки, а в эркере крайнего окна, кажется, играли в кости.  
\- Господин Вальдес? - подтянутый адъютант выглянул в приемную. - Проходите.  
Ротгер вскочил, едва на запутавшись в ногах, и устремился за ним. Адъютант закрыл за ним дверь и пристроился за столиком в углу с какими-то записями.  
\- О, юноша, я вас помню! Рад, что вас подали на повышение.  
Вальдес молча поклонился. Он тоже помнил сухощавого высокого вице-адмирала, что командовал эскадрой Хексберг. За прошедшие годы тот почти не изменился, разве что добавилось седины на висках.  
\- Тот самый Вальдес? - второго адмирала, плотного и широкого в кости северянина, Вальдес не знал и задумался, что именно скрывается за фразой “тот самый”..  
\- Наслышан о ваших приключениях, - третьим в комиссии был капитан-командор Монтре, известный тактик. - Ваша храбрость весьма похвальна. Однако посмотрим, что вы можете помимо этого.  
\- Вы идете в крутой бейдевинд правым галсом через Астраповы Врата против сильного зюйд-веста. Это понятно?  
Вальдес кивнул:  
\- Да, капитан.  
\- Так вот, ветер меняет курс на четыре румба, застигая вас врасплох. Что будете делать?  
Ротгер замялся, представляя в голове диспозицию, но долго раздумывать ему не дали.  
\- Пока вы думаете, у вас уже сорвало мачту, - вставил адмирал Рохтен.- А с подветренной стороны у вас скалы Паломера. Вы в очень серьезной беде, господин Вальдес.  
\- Я лишился мачты? - Ротгер чуть не ляпнул “которой”. - То есть бизани.  
\- Именно, - скучающе протянул капитан Монтре.  
\- И меня сносит на скалы, - Вальдес сглотнул. Почему-то идти в абордажную атаку было менее страшно. - Тогда я спущу грот и фор брамсели, чтобы уменьшить нагрузку на мачты, поставлю косой кливер и стаксель и приведусь к ветру с тем, чтобы поменять галс.  
\- Неплохо. И что дальше?  
\- А какое у меня время года?  
\- Хороший вопрос, - адмирал слегка улыбнулся. - Положим, осень.  
\- Тогда я могу ждать порывов левантаде, которые не позволят мне дотянуть до Альборана да еще и без одной мачты. Я пойду курсом вест-зюйд-вест на Эссуэйру. Я должен доплыть до нее за двое суток, если ветер останется неизменным.  
\- Почему на Эссуэйру? - Капитан Монтре подался вперед.  
\- Потому что с нар-шадом Алленби у Кэналлоа хорошие отношения и есть шанс что мне разрешат стоянку в бухте для ремонта.  
\- Что ж, неплохо, - адмирал Рохтен кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула. - Теперь поговорим о подготовке к плаванию. Вот, возьмите бумагу и перо. Вы управляете десятипушечным корветом. Вам нужно выйти из Рафиана в Вальдесберг в середине летних Молний. Сколько провианта и воды вам понадобится?  
Вальдес вдохнул поглубже и погрузился в расчеты.

*************

\- Лейтенант Вальдес здесь? - звонкий, слегка запыхавшийся голос ворвался в привычное жужжание приемной Хексбергского адмиралтейства.  
Ротгер оторвался от потрепанной карты и поднял голову. Молоденький курьер, взятый на эту работу явно за легкий вес, пытался высмотреть его поверх плечей высоких моряков. Вальдес бережно свернул карту и спрыгнул с подоконника.  
\- Я здесь.  
\- Вам письмо с Марикьяры.  
Ну вот. Месяц назад Стефану исполнилось восемнадцать. Месяц понадобился отцу, чтобы объявить о решении и переслать письмо.  
И Вальдес солгал бы, если б сказал, что у него не дрожали пальцы, когда он ломал зеленый сургуч.  
\- Ответ будет, господин?  
\- Нет, ответа не будет. Ступайте.  
Четкие фразы, не сказать, чтоб с холодком, но такие вещи радостно не сообщают. Вальдес машинально сложил бумагу и сунул ее за отворот рукава.  
\- Ротгер, что-то случилось?  
Он поднял голову. Кошка-судьба снова вильнула хвостом, и очередной переворот в его жизни случился при толпе народу. Ротгер обвел глазами встревоженные лица друзей.  
\- Ничего ужасного, - он кривовато улыбнулся. Годами он свыкался с этой мыслью, годами спорил с отцом до хрипоты за закрытым дверям кабинета. Оказалось, мало. - Просто отец лишил меня титула.  
\- Как?  
\- За что?  
Вальдес пожал плечами.  
\- Позвольте мне не распространяться на эту тему, - он поднял руку, прерывая возмущенные возгласы. - Я глубоко признателен вам за поддержку, правда. Но оспаривать волю отца я не буду. Позвольте мне откланяться.  
Альмейда, молча простоявший поодаль всю беседу, едва заметно кивнул, и Вальдес, подхватив с подоконника шляпу, выскочил за дверь.

*************

\- Ротгер, я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
Вальдес поднял голову.  
\- Дядюшка?  
Полковник Вейзель инспектировал батареи бастионов Хексберг и уже вторую неделю квартировал у Вальдеса, однако более чем парой фраз за завтраком они не обменивались. Вальдес с головой был занят переоснащением “Коуронн”, а полковник в целом был не болтлив.  
Худощавый бергер одобрительно кивнул, обозрев бухгалтерские книги на столе у Вальдеса. Не то, чтобы Ротгер был рачительным хозяином, но с лишением наследства он потерял и управляющего. А нанять нового поверенного пока не было денег.  
\- Об этом я и хотел поговорить. О решении, которое принял твой отец.  
\- Дядюшка, я... - Вальдес запнулся, чтобы не наговорить лишнего.  
Он ни мгновения не жалел о том, что передал титул брату, но необходимость бесконечных объяснений за прошедшие полгода его утомила.  
\- Нет, дослушай. Я не знаю, чем так недоволен был твой отец, и я вижу и верю, что у тебя есть планы на будущее. Говорят, здесь, - он обвел виднеющуюся из окна гавань неуверенным жестом сухопутного человека. - Говорят здесь тебя любят. Но всегда знай, что если ты не найдешь себя здесь - Торка принимает всех.  
\- Спасибо, дядюшка, - тихо ответил Ротгер.  
Слов принятия от чопорного сурового бергера он ждал в последнюю очередь.  
\- Возьми. Хочу, чтобы это у тебя было, и чтобы ты помнил, что помимо моря у тебя есть еще и горы.  
Вальдес взял бархатный мешочек и вытряхнул на ладонь тяжелый перстень с чистейшим торкским изумрудом.  
\- Дядюшка...  
\- Нет, возьми, - узкие губы тронула легкая усмешка. - Я буду рад, если ты найдешь свой путь на море. Это просто запасной вариант.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Задачка для лейтенантского экзамена често списана с "Хорнблауэра", однако ее решение целиком и полностью на совести автора. Не пытайтесь повторить этот маневр в реальной жизни.


	4. Chapter 4

390 год Круга Скал

Прибыв на Кэнналоа на представление соберано, Ротгер, конечно, предполагал, что увидится с родными. Чего он не предполагал - так это что младший брат встретит его прямым в челюсть, как только за ними закроется дверь каюты.  
\- Что нужно было сделать, чтобы тебя лишили титула?!   
Среагировать Вальдес не успел.  
\- Ты оставил на меня эту каторгу, - это Стефан уже договаривал на три тона тише, разглядывая живописно растянувшегося на досках брата.  
\- Ох, прости, я думал, ты успеешь увернуться. - Он протянул руку и Ротгер с радостью за нее ухватился. - Давай, помогу.  
\- Ну и как я такой красивый теперь пойду к соберано? - ехидно спросил Ротгер, разглядывая в зеркале стремительно опухающую челюсть.  
Ростом и шириной плеч братец удался в бергерскую родню, возвышаясь над далеко не низким Ротгером на голову. Удар у него был соответствующий.  
\- А ты пойдешь?  
\- Пойду, - отчаявшись разыскать на столе что-то подходящее, Ротгер приложил к челюсти лезвие кинжала. - У меня личное приглашение.  
Младшенький восхищенно покачал головой.  
\- И все же, Ротгер. Что нужно было такого сделать, чтобы наш добрейший отец лишил тебя права наследования?  
\- Сядь, - Ротгер с кряхтением наклонился и поставил к столу опрокинутый стул. - И налей нам, что ли. Вон там посуда.  
Капитанская каюта на “Вендаваль” была крошечной, собственно, как и сам легонький фрегат. Но Вальдесу, еще не успевшему свыкнуться с капитанской должностью, отдельная каюта казалась просто верхом роскоши. Особенно после долгих лет. проведенных в тесноте мичманского кубрика.  
\- Ротгер… - Стефан достал из сундука бутылку, налил себе и брату и чинно уселся за стол.  
\- Вот упертый, весь в матушку, - Вальдес сел напротив и взял протянутый стакан. - Мог бы и сам подумать.  
\- Ну вот, опять, как и не уезжал, - хмыкнул братец. - Учишь меня наблюдать за людьми и делать выводы.  
\- А кстати, что люди говорят?  
\- Тебя интересуют слухи?  
\- Уважь меня, - кивнул Вальдес.  
\- Ну, - Стефан пожал плечами. - Сам напросился. Ходят слухи, что ты погряз в гайифском грехе. Но с каких пор это было проблемой? Да и я еще помню, как летом перед Лаик ты увивался за соседской девчонкой, как там ее звали...  
\- Мерседес.  
\- О, помнишь! А кстати, как, успешно?  
\- Стееефан! Я не могу порочить имя честной доры. А кстати, за кого она вышла замуж?  
\- За Пако, из соседней деревни. И вроде удачно, - Стефан вгляделся брату в глаза, но реакции не дождался. - Тебя все еще интересуют сплетни?  
Ротгер молча отсалютовал стаканом.  
\- Ладно. Есть слух, что ты догулялся до дурной болезни.  
Вальдес только фыркнул.  
\- А слух, который волнует лично тебя, Стеф?  
\- Все-то ты видишь, - брат опустил глаза. - Говорят, что ты не сын нашего отца.  
Ротгер промолчал, лениво крутя в пальцах стакан.  
\- Я помню, как ты приехал осенью, после похода на “Каммористе”, - медленно продолжил брат. - Мать с отцом тогда были очень грустны, да и ты веселился слишком напоказ. А после отец за меня взялся, начал учить. Я думал, это потому, что ты решил связать свою жизнь с морем и мне придется управлять твоими землями. Но было что-то еще? Ты что-то узнал?  
\- Узнал, да, - Ответил Ротгер, не глядя на него.   
\- Разрубленный змей! - Стефан взвился со стула. - Это несправедливо! Растить тебя как наследника, а потом отказать во всем!   
\- Тише, тише, Стефан, - Ротгер встал и придержал брата за плечи. - Все хорошо. Ты прав, все изменилось после “Каммористы”. Но я сам просил отца лишить меня титула.   
\- Что?   
\- Мы хотели подождать с объявлением до твоего совершеннолетия. Прости, что не предупредил раньше, думал, отец тебе сам все расскажет.  
\- Ротгер, - брат сжал его плечи, - Отец ничего не стал объяснять. Никому, не совету доров, ни нам. Сказал только, что твоих личных качеств это не касается и ты по прежнему желанный гость в нашем доме. И за прошедшие пять лет так ничего никому и не рассказал.  
\- Вот оно что, - запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть младшенькому в глаза, было непривычно, но приходилось. - Но тебя это не удовлетворило, да?  
\- Ротгер, что случилось той осенью? - Брат был удивительно серьезным, слишком серьезным для своих восемнадцати лет. - Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя и приму тебя любым.  
\- Ты сказал, а я услышшшшал, - тихо ответил Вальдес, отпуская свою внутреннюю суть.  
\- Что...- К чести младшенького, он не шарахнулся ни от вспыхнувших синим глаз, ни от низкого шипения в голосе. - Что ты такое?  
\- Я кэцхен. Наполовину, - Ротгер глубоко вздохнул, загоняя зверя обратно, - Я сын нашего отца, Стефан, вот только моя мать была горной ведьмой.  
\- Мне жаль, - Стефан притянул его к себе, заключая в по-бергерски крепкие объятия. - Правда жаль, Рохелито. Но я все равно тебя люблю и от своих слов не отказываюсь.  
\- Спасибо, - Ротгер позволил себе на миг уткнуться лбом в плечо брата. - Ладно, хватит. У меня вахта через пять минут начинается, а тебе надо отдохнуть. Завтра длинный праздничный день.

Присягу соберано приносили рэи Марикьяры и Кэналлоа, представители старших родов. Предполагалось, что за своих доров, какими бы уж там горячими и независимыми их не считал остальной Талиг, марикьярские рэи вполне в состоянии отвечать.   
\- Пойдем со мной?  
\- Мне не место в семье, - Вальдес поправил манжеты мундира и с легким сожалением глянул на брата и старшую из сестричек в родовых цветах, на которые он больше не имел права.  
\- И все же, прошу тебя!  
\- Как скажешь.  
Вальдес занял подобающее ему отныне место за плечом младшего брата и едва заметно подтолкнул его в спину. У восемнадцатилетнего Стефана слегка подрагивали руки.  
Салина, Альмейда, Эччеверия - они все подходили и склоняли головы перед невысоким хрупким силуэтом. Когда дошла очередь до них, Стефан, честь ему и хвала, сумел взять себя в руки и клятву от имени семьи произнес вполне спокойно. А Вальдес порадовался, что не ему пришлось произносить пусть всем с детства известные, но все же официальные слова на кэнналийском. Потому что Алва сверкал. Что-то изменилось в нем, и то едва заметное, привычное с юности ощущение свежего морского ветра на губах, прикосновения бриза к разгоряченной коже, как будто стало в десятки раз мощнее, как будто превратилось в ослепительный белый свет, не злой или давящий, но заставляющий подчиняться саму ветреную суть Вальдеса. Ротгер вздрогнул, отвесил полагающийся поклон и отстоял остаток церемонии стискивая кулаки за спиной - настолько хотелось стать ближе к этому свету, ощутить на себе его прикосновение.  
Едва дождавшись окончания официальных речей и начала банкета, Ротгер подхватил со стола бокал с вином и удалился в нишу окна. Разговаривать ни с кем не хотелось. Если в Хексберг к его положению давно привыкли то здесь, среди своих, найдутся те, кто захочет узнать, что же такого умудрился натворить дор Вальдес. И далеко не всех из них можно будет вызвать на дуэль.  
Ротгер тоскливо оглядывал зал, раздумывая, как бы так поосторожнее прокрасться на террасу к Альмейде и Басти, когда его внимание привлек младший брат. Стефан стоял у стола с закусками, беседовал с ровесниками, видимо, тоже чьими-то отпрысками, которых Ротгер не знал или не узнал по прошествии лет, но что то в этом, в напряженной позе брата было не так.  
“Кажется, назревают неприятности.” Тут же позабыв о конспирации, он поспешил через залу.  
\- А правду говорят, что ваш брат предпочитает отмечать свои победы в чужих постелях?  
Стефан вспыхнул, но Ротгер успел вмешаться:  
\- Правду.  
Неизвестный ему молодчик, наседавший на брата, вздрогнул и обернулся. На вид он был немногим младше Ротгера, однако тот не вспомнил грубоватого по марикьярским меркам лица.  
\- А правда, что непроведанных вами постелей остается все меньше?  
Незнакомец шипел, с расчетом на ближний круг подхалимов. Ротгер ответил в голос:  
\- Ну что поделаешь, я частенько побеждаю, - он картинно пожал плечами и подпустил в голос сладкого яду. - А что вам, собственно, сударь, до моих, мммм, побед?  
Плавно подтянувшиеся моряки дружно рассмеялись. Результат не заставил себя ждать.  
\- Я бы тебя вызвал, если б мне не было противно марать шпагу о шлюху и бастарда.  
Повисла нехорошая тишина, Стефан дернулся было, но Вальдес покачал головой:  
\- Я бы мог указать на то, что чин офицера армии Талига уравнивает меня в правах с дворянами, - ответил Ротгер, стягивая перчатку с левой руки. - Однако тогда вы, сударь, придумаете еще какую нибудь отговорку. Поэтому проще и быстрее будет обидеться на шлюху.  
Он едва прикоснувшись ударил соперника перчаткой и повернулся к нему спиной.  
\- Господа, я полагаю, мне нужны секунданты.  
\- За этим дело не станет, - мрачно ответил Альмейда. - Не вызывай, пожалуйста, больше никого, пока мы не согласуем эту дуэль. Басти, пошли.  
Ротгер отвел бледного брата в сторонку.  
\- Скажи, Стефан, ты лично отдавил этому типу любимую мозоль? Или чересчур успешно ухаживал за его сестрой?  
\- Это он ухаживает за нашей сестрой, Ротгер. Его отец выкупил земли по соседству и теперь зарится на наши.   
\- Законно или нет, я понял, - Ротгер криво улыбнулся. - Что ж, Марика, я надеюсь, не огорчится потере жениха.

\- Только шпаги, - коротко сказал Альмейда, сопровождая Вальдеса в сад. - Бой до смерти или невозможности продолжать.  
\- Наглый мальчишка, - хмыкнул Вальдес, расстегивая мундир. - Наглый и очень глупый.  
\- А вдруг у него яд на клинке? - нервно спросил Стефан.  
\- В доме Алвы? - Ротгер покачал головой, - Нет. Похоже, у него нет выбора. Не рассчитывал наткнуться на меня и идет на риск. Или он действительно считает меня... тем кем назвал.  
\- Господа, традиционно предлагаю вам разрешить дело миром.  
Этого молодого человека Вальдес тоже не знал. Наверное, стоило бывать на Марикьяре чаще, а не урывать каждую свободную минуту для хексбергских ведьм.  
\- Нет, - Вальдес обнажил шпагу и отдал ножны Альмейде. - Я, Ротгер Вальдес, повторяю свой вызов.  
\- Я, Мауэль Алонсо дель Фуэго из дома Фуэнте вызов принимаю.  
Собственное имя прозвучало для Вальдеса таким коротким. Ему удалось не запнуться, выговорить ровно, но ощущение, что ничего, кроме имени, у него не осталось, было внезапно острым и болезненным.   
\- Давайте приступим, господа, не стоит вытаптывать эту несчастную лужайку больше, чем требуется.  
Мануэль с длинным и уже никому не нужным именем поднял шпагу в традиционном салюте, Вальдес ответил. Смотрели доры, смотрел весь цвет Кэналлоа. Даже соберано, который вниз, естественно, не спустился, наверняка сидел сейчас в проеме какого-нибудь окна.   
Ротгер легко качнулся в сторону от излишне прямого выпада, отступил на шаг, пропуская и обходя противника, а когда тот развернулся, встретил его четким ударом. Отступил на шаг, чтобы кровь из рассеченной артерии не запачкала сапоги и стряхнул брызги с клинка.  
\- Страшный ты человек, Ротгер, - хмыкнул Берлинга, накидывая ему на плечи мундир.  
\- Вот пусть так меня и запомнят, - мрачно ответил Вальдес.

После дуэли он бессовестно сбежал. Проницательный соберано несомненно заметил, что старый приятель не стремится подойти и заговорить, выразить сочувствие в связи со смертью отца - ничего из того, что действительно стоило бы сделать. А объяснять ему, что с расстояния меньше чем в два локтя у Вальдеса остается только желание упасть на колени и уткнуться лбом в тонкую ладонь, почувствовать прикосновение унизанных сапфирами пальцев, и просто быть, ничего не желая, впитывая этот свет - говорить такое Рокэ было нельзя. По крайней мере не сегодня, не среди толпы.  
Вальдес сбежал в город. Запутанные улочки Алвасете он выучил наизусть еще лет в четырнадцать и сейчас уверенно направился к старому рынку. Нет, на ратушной площади, конечно, тоже праздновали, но с купцами ему делать было нечего, а вот с моряками и веселыми девицами с окрестных гор - самое то.   
Гранатовое вино, хоть он его и не любил, пьянило голову не хуже виноградного. Веселая толпа плясала между бочек и столов, и Вальдес сам не заметил, как его увлекла эта круговерть.  
\- Потанцуй со мной, молодой дор!  
Ротгер сбросил мундир на ближайшую скамью и одним прыжком увлек девицу в круг. Десять лет в море - это слишком мало, чтобы выбить из морского волка марикьярского мальчишку. И пусть в Кэнналоа пляшут не совсем так, как на Марикьяре, пусть слова, что срываются с губ, звучат странновато для девичьего уха - кому какое дело? Эта ночь для молодых и свободных, она для песен, танцев и страсти, не оставляющей на сердце ни следа.  
\- О чем задумался, дор?  
\- Только о тебе, моя красавица.   
Они едва успевают свернуть за ближайший угол, как девушка прижимается к нему. Сцеловывать смех с пухлых губ так легко, так привычно ласкать ладонями послушно прогибающуюся талию, так сладко касаться тонкой шейки, скользнуть пальцами по шнуровке, распустить корсаж...  
\- Нет, - он остановился, словно окаченный ледяной водой. - Нет. Прости, я...  
\- Глупый дор, - голос красавицы был каким угодно, только не обиженным. - Глупый глупый дор.  
Девица сверкнула золотыми глазами и ушла в небо огненной свечой. Вальдес потряс обожженными ладонями.  
\- Фульга?  
Огненный след в небе вел куда-то за город.  
\- Что ж, будем считать это приглашением.  
Кэцхен, казалось, были гостеприимнее своих огненных сестер, по крайней мере на их гору можно было подняться пешком. Скала, на вершине которой плясало пламя, была куда как круче.  
\- Надеюсь, это все-таки астэры, а не контрабандисты, - пробурчал Вальдес, скидывая мундир на ближайший куст.  
Лезть пришлось недолго, или ему так показалось. Но без привычно подталкивающего в спину ветра это было нелегко. Забравшись на вершину, где не было ничего, кроме пляшущего на голых камнях пламени, он устало повалился на спину.  
\- Так чего же ты боишьссяяя?   
Вальдес, пытаясь отдышаться, лишь махнул рукой.  
\- Ответь!  
\- Себя, - он сел, опираясь на руку. - Боюсь, что какая-нибудь женщина может понести от меня. Боюсь породить такое же существо, как я сам.  
Огненный вихрь, что танцевал посреди площадки, осыпался искрами, оставив сидящую напротив моряка обнаженную девушку.  
\- Мы можем помочь, - она склонила голову на бок, разглядывая его золотыми глазами без зрачков. - Те, что живут на севере не могут забрать у тебя силу, ты один из них. Но мы можем.  
\- Какую... силу? - Вальдес на миг запнулся.  
Фульга рядом с ним была лишь одна, по крайней мере он так видел, но ему показалось, что смеется даже воздух и скалы. Это разлило, воздух всегда был ему другом, и Вальдес не задумываясь потянулся, позвал. Ответ был еле слышен.  
\- Это не твоя земля, - фульга больше не смеялась. - Но даже здесь ты тот, кто ты есть, и сделать тебя иным мы не можем. Но можем лишить силы твое семя. Хочешь?  
Он молчал, глядя во вновь разгорающийся огонь. Было тихо, он слышал только треск вспыхивающих и осыпающихся искр. Ни шума прибоя, ни дуновения ветерка. Астэры молча ждали, а может и разговоривали, но в потрескивании огня он не различал слов.  
\- Да, - он улыбнулся и шагнул в огонь.  
И тогда пришел ветер. А вместе с ним привычная легкость и утраченная, было, смелость.

\- Жаль было бы лишать тебя такой силы, - рассмеялась фульга.  
Вальдес едва разлепил глаза. Занимался рассвет, должно было бы похолодать, но прикорнувшая на его плече девушка была горячее пламени.   
\- Ну, спасибо. Я бы смутился, если б мог.  
\- Пусть люди смущаются, нам это не нужно.  
Она села, и посмотрела на моряка сверху вниз.  
\- Ты больше не прикоснешься к нашему соберано.  
\- Нет. Никогда, даже в крайней нужде, - Ротгер качнул головой. - Но, к вашему соберано? Я думал, он из Дома Ветра.  
\- Опять врешь? Опять притворяешься глупым человеком?  
\- Ладно, - Вальдес откинулся на спину, бездумно глядя в сереющее небо. - Значит я не ошибся.

**************

\- Капитан Вальдес!  
Мичман подошел к Ротгеру, едва он спрыгнул со сходней на палубу.  
\- Да, господин Бризе?  
\- От герцога Алвы утром приходил гонец. Вас просят явиться во дворец к семи вечера. - Спасибо, господин Бризе. Прошу вас, пригласите старших офицеров в мою каюту через полчаса, мы должны обсудить полученные приказы.

Дневные дела так и не рассеяли легкого веселья, оставленного астэрами не иначе, как в подарок, и во дворец Вальдес шел чуть ли не пританцовывая. Подниматься по мраморным ступеням второй раз за два дня оказалось странно - так здесь все изменилось. Там, где вчера носились слуги и степенно расхаживали вассалы соберано, царили тишина и покой. Белые стены и ступени, так и не нагревшиеся за день, щедро делились с людьми прохладой. Вальдес блаженно улыбнулся, шагнув под своды и чуть оттянул ворот мундира. Черная форма в Кэналлоа ощущалась издевательством даже осенью.   
Вальдес постучался и толкнул указанную слугами дверь. В личном кабинете нового соберано не горела ни одна свеча.  
\- Что ты увидел?  
\- Ро... Соберано.   
Вальдес поклонился, едва разглядев фигуру Алвы в кресле у окна.  
\- Ротгер!  
\- Прости, Рокэ.  
Стоять посреди комнаты было глупо и Вальдес подошел, присев на подоконник. Алва повернулся, теплые вечерние краски смягчили его лицо. Лицо, но не взгляд.  
\- Так что ты увидел? Мы не виделись сколько, года три? Что во мне так изменилось, что ты сбежал с приема без разговоров и объяснений?  
Лгать в глаза Рокэ не хотелось. Но и как словами описать правду, Ротгер не представлял.  
\- Твои астэры, - Ротгер махнул рукой в сторону горы за окном. - Ты танцевал с ними, верно? Красотки тебя любят, даже взяли с меня слово, что я не прикоснусь к тебе больше.  
\- Поздравляю и даже завидую. Хорошая была ночь, по тебе видно, - хмыкнул Рокэ. - Но испугали тебя не мои танцы с фульгами, верно?  
\- Ты... После смерти соберано Алваро в тебе словно проснулась сила, которая раньше спала.   
\- Сила? - Алва приподнял бровь. - Повелителя Ветра, ты это имеешь в виду?  
\- Ты словно стал собой... настоящим, - Вальдес передернул плечами. - Рокэ, я не могу описать словами то, что чувствую. И уж точно я не могу сказать, сила ли это Повелителя Ветра. Других-то я не встречал.  
\- Ладно, пусть так. - кивнул Рокэ выбираясь из кресла. - Останешься на ночь? Я пригласил Ли и Эмиля задержаться на несколько дней.  
\- Останусь, конечно! Я не видел наших драгоценных братиков уже лет пять.  
\- Уверен, они по тебе тоже скучали, - хмыкнул Рокэ.  
Из-под дальней двери кабинета, как только теперь заметил Вальдес, пробивались лучи света. Алва замер положив руку на ручку двери и вдруг обернулся, оказавшись вплотную.  
\- А скажи, ты клялся астэрам не прикасаться ко мне, - Ротгера пробрала дрожь от его шепота. - Или только не забирать моих сил? А то ведь есть варианты.  
Алва оценил ошарашенное выражение лица и со смехом втолкнул Вальдеса навстречу радостно встающим с кресел близнецам.  
\- Лионель, Эмиль, - Вальдес отвесил два вежливых поклона, не отказав себе в удовольствии подчеркнуть, к кому из братьев обращается.  
\- Кошкин сын, вот как ты это делаешь? - воскликнул старший-младший Савиньяк обнимая сначала его, а потом Рокэ.  
Ротгер ухмыльнулся. Различать братьев не составляло труда даже в юности, когда он еще не начал овладевать своим даром. Сейчас же горячая сущность Эмиля бросалась в глаза. Присматриваться к Ли от чего-то не хотелось, ни тогда, ни, тем более, теперь.  
Вальдес радостно обнял близнецов в ответ, принял протянутый бокал и, сладко потянувшись, устроился в кресле.  
\- Выглядишь изумительно довольным, - протянул Эмиль поверх бокала.   
\- Некоторые дориты в Кэналлоа отличаются воистину пламенной страстью, - улыбнулся Вальдес.  
\- Ого, а мы лишь два часа напивались за твою блестящую победу на дуэли!  
\- Стоит тебе позавидовать? - чуть тише переспросил Ли.  
\- Не стоит, - Ротгер опустил ресницы, лишь на долю секунды замешкавшись, но старший из Савиньяков едва заметно вздрогнул.  
Заметил, но пока еще не понял. Лионелю не стоит говорить всей правды.   
Вальдес поддерживал легкую, ни к чему не обязывающую беседу, полную общих воспоминаний и новых баек, и наблюдал. Даже будь происходящее прихотью лично Алвы, он бы исполнил, но он видел и спокойный интерес, и шальное желание рискнуть. Помочь с решением было просто и он помогал, по капле доливая тягучую страсть в дрожащее пламя свечей, в пахнущий горькими осенними цветами ветер из распахнутых окон, добавлял шепотков и нежных переливов в шум ветра и волн за окном, заглушая гомон города. Пока в звонкой шелестящей тишине не остались лишь они.  
\- Второй раз, Рокэ, и теперь я останусь ни с чем, - Вальдес подошел к Рокэ и оперся о подлокотники кресла, не оставляя ему выбора.  
А потом поцеловал, глубоко и властно, потому что именно этого Алва хотел, а выполнять желания соберано было так же естественно, как дышать. И Рокэ ответил, подался вперед, прогнулся в спине. И оторвался от его губ лишь когда в повисшей тишине недовольно стукнула рама окна.  
\- Риссскуешшььь, - глухо ударило в спину дыханием дальних костров.  
\- Хватит, - Рокэ отстранил его за плечи, уверенно, но не грубо.  
Вальдес послушно пересел на подлокотник его кресла и склонил голову к плечу. Следующий ход был не за ним.  
Савиньяки встали одинаковым слитным движением, даже не переглянувшись, и преодолели разделявшее их расстояние в два шага. Только Ли поднял его с подлокотника, а Эмиль опустился рядом с креслом Рокэ на колени.  
\- Значит, завидовать не стоит?  
\- Ничуть, - Вальдес улыбнулся ему в глаза, черным в черное, и легко подался навстречу.   
Врать ему в глаза не стоит даже ради Рокэ.   
Ответить на страсть Лионеля было бы очень легко, но сопротивляться оказалось интереснее. Прихватить ладонью затылок, несильно, но уверенно потянуть за светлые пряди, заставляя подставить беззащитную шею. И рухнуть на ковер, опрокинутым четкой подсечкой, чудом не задев кресло. Ротгер расхохотался Лионелю в губы, принимая правила игры, краем уха услышал "Вот бешеные!" со стороны, но не лишь повел плечом. У него было дело поинтереснее.  
Лионель, как оказалось, умел то, чему так долго учился он сам - отдаваться легко и с наслаждением, заставляя делать ровно то, что ему хотелось. Стоило прижать к мягчайшему ковру его руки, сжать чуть серьезнее жилистые запястья под пеной кружевных манжет - и он расслабил плечи, откинул голову, улыбаясь и требовательно подставляя под поцелуи шею. И Вальдес не отказал, ни ему, в страстных, но аккуратных поцелуях, ни себе - чтобы все-таки выпутать из светлых волос черную ленту. Ни в том, чтобы раздевать его, лаская и гладя непривычно светлую кожу, уверенно, неторопливо, будто у них было все время мира.  
Вальдес был так увлечен, что направо взглянул лишь когда услышал низкий стон. Он стиснул на мгновение зубы, дотягиваясь душой до старого друга, в который раз пожалел, что почти не помнит происходившего на “Каммористе”, и легким порывом ветра, колыхнувшим пламя свечей, смыл его боль. А когда обернулся к приподнявшемуся на локте Лионелю - увидел отражение синих искр в глазах напротив и понял, что скрывать что-либо уже поздно. Савиньяк смотрел на него долгие две секунды, а потом улыбнулся и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

\- Ну и как Савиньяки? В них ты силы не видишь?  
Алва сидел на подоконнике в одной рубашке и цедил шадди.  
Вальдес отложил шейный платок на комод и повернулся к соберано:  
\- Рокэ! Вот только не говори, что затеял все это, чтобы я поближе посмотрел на Савиньяков!  
\- Нет, не для этого. Даже я не настолько коварен, - Алва комично пошевелил бровями. - И все же?  
\- Ладно. В них, особенно в Ли, словно тлеет огонь. Ты - это нечто большее. Это все, что я вижу.  
\- Если будешь в Торке - познакомься с бароном Тизо. Интересно, что ты увидишь в нем.  
\- Служу соберано.  
\- Ротгер!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор в курсе, что соберано Алваро умер в 385 году. Хронология была изменена преднамеренно.


	5. Chapter 5

392 год Круга Скал

Хексберг прихорашивался к Весеннему излому. Не обращая внимания на молчаливое неодобрение церкви, хозяйки вывешивали в окна бело-зеленые скатерти и цепляли на двери венки из рябины. Мальчишки, что носились по улицам и окрестным горам, приносили домой охапки бузины. А мужчины ждали ночи костров.  
Вальдес привычно поднял глаза к горе. Вершина Хексберг была видна, как на ладони. Всего два дня - и он поднимется на гору, чтобы танцевать между костров. Но сейчас его ждет совсем другое место.  
Вальдес свернул в узкий переулок и трижды стукнул в выкрашенную красной краской дверь. Не смотря на ранний час, ему открыли мгновенно.  
\- Прошу вас, господин, проходите, - невысокая служанка в скромном платье с поклоном провела его в салон.  
\- Господин Вальдес, как я рада вас видеть! - по лицу хозяйки заведения можно было прочитать что угодно, кроме ее возраста.  
\- Мадам Аделита! - Вальдес почтительно склонился к пахнущей морисскими притираниями руке.  
Он не знал, была ли она и в самом деле кэналлийкой, но салон свой мадам оформила в южном стиле, под стать имени.   
\- Вы желаете провести этот вечер как обычно, или хотите чего-нибудь особенного?  
Вальдес качнул головой.  
\- Сегодня, будьте добры, двоих.  
Ротгер был несказанно рад, что в первый раз, ища себе компанию на ночь, постучался именно в “Алую маску”. Тогда озвучить свои пожелания было невыносимо стыдно, но в глазах холеной женщины в алом платье он не увидел ни следа насмешки. Захаживал он к ней от силы раз в год, но вкусы его помнили. А еще благодаря мадам он знал, в каких борделях талигойских портов он может найти то, что ему нужно.   
\- Комнату для вас приготовят через пару минут, - мадам кивнула служанке и та выскочила за дверь. - Пока же позвольте угостить вас бокалом вина… Говорят, ваш последний рейд был успешным?  
Вальдес улыбнулся и пригубил вино. Он не знал, каким образом, но новости в этом салоне узнавали чуть ли не раньше, чем рапорты ложились на стол адмирала. Он с удовольствием поддержал разговор, светская болтовня хоть немного помогала отвлечься от тянущего ощущения в груди. Но долго ждать его не заставили.  
\- Прошу вас, господин.  
Шлюхи были каждый раз новыми, но ему было все равно, ведь он не был постоянным клиентом. Эти двое - высокий русоволосый северянин и черноглазый уроженец Эпине, чуть ниже Вальдеса, зато почти вдвое шире его в плечах - его полностью устраивали.   
Марикьяре притянул того, что выше, в поцелуй и закрыл глаза. Не показать свою сущность, не дать синим искрам разгореться в глубине зрачков - это было, пожалуй, самое трудное в такие ночи, а позволить завязать себе глаза он не мог. Приходилось отворачиваться, прятать лицо в подушку и почти не открывать глаз.  
Сзади почти сразу прижалось горячее тело, опытные руки пробежались по застежкам мундира, спуская его с плеч. Его заставили запрокинуть голову, стянули шейный платок. Когда теплый язык коснулся ямочки между ключицами, Вальдес не стесняясь застонал.  
\- Господин Вальдес, господин Вальдес, это срочно! - дверь распахнулась почти сразу после стука, отреагировать Ротгер не успел. - Вас вызывает вице-адмирал…  
Ворвавшийся адъютант булькнул, покраснел и попытался закрыть дверь обратно.  
Вальдес порадовался, что не успел снять ничего кроме мундира и жилета, выкрутился из рук любовников и повернулся к мальчишке.  
\- И что угодно господину вице-адмиралу?  
\- Эээ, господин вице-адмирал просит вас явиться в адмиралтейство, - адъютант отчаянно краснел и пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не на растрепанного капитана.  
Получалось плохо, потому что в небольшой комнатке кроме, собственно, Вальдеса помешалась только огромная кровать и двое ухмыляющихся шлюх на ней.  
\- Зачем?   
\- Не могу знать.   
\- Идите. Подождите меня на улице, я сейчас выйду.  
Привычку сообщать дворецкому, куда он идет, Вальдес считал полезной. Не раз и не два его находили в трактирах и срывали из-за карточного стола - то разбирать драки между его матросами, а то и в срочный рейд. Но вот сегодня, кажется, привычка его подвела.  
Вальдес щурился на стоящее еще высоко солнце и гадал, зачем он понадобился адмиралу Штейнвендеру. Рапорт об удачном рейде на пиратскую стоянку он подал еще утром, стоимость приза и понесенные потери подсчитали к обеду и адмирал сам его отпустил. Что такого случилось, что могло помешать бравому капитану наслаждаться заслуженным отдыхом? А отдых был нужен, лавирование между отмелям и перестрелка с тремя кораблями вместо ожидаемых двух преизрядно вымотали Вальдеса. В конце-концов пришлось применить старый проверенный трюк и аккуратно лишить противников ветра, подставляя их под залпы. И вот теперь у марикьяре кружилась голова и сводило челюсти от голода, утолить который можно было лишь одним способом.  
Адъютант всю дорогу молчал, ехал, уставившись строго перед собой, и глядя, как он сжимает повод в руках, Вальдес гадал, какого рода слухи завтра будут обсуждать в адмиралтействе.  
\- Проходите, господин Вальдес, присаживайтесь, - высокий полуседой адмирал указал на кресло у стола. - Простите, что вызвал вас посреди отдыха, но вопрос довольно срочный.  
Адмирал Маркус Штейнвендер сменил его старого знакомого, вице-адмирала Рохтена, лет пять назад и отношения у них с Бешеным складывались менее теплые. Приветствуя подчиненного он не встал, но Вальдес знал, что это не было оскорблением. Старая рана бедра всегда ныла в межсезонье и все в Хексберг привыкли видеть адмирала, выходящего из коляски с тростью. И все же, ничего, что стоило срочного разноса Вальдес не натворил, так что ждал разговора довольно спокойно.  
\- Как вы возможно слышали, действующий капитан-командор хексбергской эскадры, господин Кабрера, подает в отставку.  
Вальдес кивнул. О свалившемся на Сантьяго наследстве военный порт гудел вторую неделю.  
\- Я рассматриваю на эту должность две кандидатуры. Капитана Дюрана с “Непобедимого” и вашу, господин Вальдес. Ваши заслуги, равно как и ваша привязанность к Хексберг делают вас более более перспективным кандидатом.   
Вальдес ошеломленно взглянул на него. Повышения он никак не ждал.  
\- Как вы знаете, в обязанности капитан-командора вменяется присутствие на флагмане кордебаталии и замена адмирала в случае невозможности выполнения им своих обязанностей. Однако, в прочее время вы получите под свое начало “Гончую Аннэма”, наш второй линеал, а также “Легкокрылую”, “Кэцхен” и вашу “Вендаваль” в качестве кораблей конвоя. Походите в рейды таким составом, через пару месяцев, как наберетесь опыта командования, добавим еще.  
Адмирал постучал пальцами по столу и посмотрел на все еще молчащего Вальдеса.  
\- Вопрос этот довольно срочный, так как “Непобедимый” должен послезавтра выйти на Марикьяру. Прежде, чем вызывать капитана Дюрана и говорить с ним, я хотел услышать ваше мнение. Итак?  
Вальдес задумался. Первым порывом было согласиться, ведь должность капитан-командора в двадцать девять лет предлагают не каждому. К тому же, это была бы прекрасная возможность продвинуться по службе, оставшись при этом в Хексберг. Однако Ротгер вспомнил, каким взглядом проводил его адъютант адмирала, вспомнил все сплетни, что поутихли не так давно, и побоялся, что к утру приверженец порядка Штейнвендер может и пожалеть о своем решении.  
\- Простите, господин адмирал, - он заставил себя не отводить глаза. - Я благодарен вам за это предложение, это огромная честь и огромная ответственность. Но я просил бы отсрочки до утра. Мне нужно подумать.  
\- Вы тянете с решением? - адмирал неодобрительно нахмурился. - На вас это совсем не похоже, господин Вальдес. Но если вы так внезапно осторожны, что ж, я жду вас в восемь.  
\- Благодарю вас, господин адмирал.  
Вальдес поклонился и вышел. Адъютанты и штабные в приемной проводили его более чем косыми взглядами и Ротгер понял, что новая сплетня уже поползла по коридорам адмиралтейства. Стараясь не встречаться ни с кем взглядом, он вышел из здания. Солнце уже почти село. Вальдес поплотнее запахнул плащ и отправился обратно в “Алую маску”.

\- Господин Вальдес, прошу вас, садитесь, - адмирал поднял на него взгляд, куда более тяжелый, чем накануне.  
Ротгер молча поклонился и сел, предоставляя собеседнику начать разговор.  
\- Господин Вальдес, - Штейнвендер поднялся из кресла и тяжело опираясь на трость прошел по кабинету к окну. - Я хотел бы...  
Он замялся. Вальдес молчал, благословляя свое вчерашнее решение просить отсрочки. Сейчас ему скажут, что передумали, что нашелся более перспективный кандидат, чем он или Дюран, и это позволит всем сохранить лицо.  
\- Да кошки с ним! - адмирал нервно стукнул тростью об пол. - Что это я!   
Он обернулся, чтобы смотреть Вальдесу в глаза.  
\- Для начала, я признателен вам, что вы позволили мне услышать последние сплетни и пересмотреть свое решение.  
Не опустить голову Вальдесу было очень сложно, но он выдержал.  
\- Господин адмирал…  
\- Молчите, я не закончил! Вальдес, мы с вами не при дворе и смотрю я не на вашу родословную или правила приличия. Пока вы воюете так, как воюете - мне все равно с кем вы спите. Так что я повторю - вы хотите быть капитан-командором под моим началом?  
\- Да, адмирал.

*****************

\- Ах, командор Вальдес, вы так забывчивы! - Раздавшийся за спиной голос и последовавший за ним далеко не символический удар веером по локтю едва не заставил Ротгера подавиться "Черной кровью". - А ведь я оставила вам этот менуэт!  
Вальдес обернулся, не глядя отставил бокал на подоконник и склонился в поклоне:  
\- Лизелотта, я нижайше прошу меня простить.  
Он знал Лизелотту Лиссандер без малого восемнадцать лет и представлены они были в том нежном возрасте, когда дама еще помещалась в кружевной конверт и была перевязана ленточкой. Так что подойти к нему запросто на балу она могла без урона для своей чести, но вот приглашать его на танец? Для этого должны были быть причины.  
\- Моя дражайшая дорита, - Ротгер натянул перчатки и предложил даме руку. - Вам не жаль сафьяновых туфелек?  
\- Я подобрала для вас самый простой танец, Ротгер, - не слишком куртуазно, зато откровенно хмыкнула дама. - Я помню, что вы не сильны в светских танцах.  
Ротгер прошел в середину зала, стал в ряд с кавалерами и отвесил положенный поклон.  
\- О чем вы хотели поговорить, прекрасная дорита? - Спросил он, делая шаг под первые звуки скрипки.  
\- Поговорить? - Светлая бровка взлетела к завитой челке.  
\- Лизхен, - Ротгер со вздохом пропустил партнершу под рукой. - Вы выбрали самый длинный танец в сете, но все же не бесконечный. Так что давайте представим, что я уже рассыпался в комплиментах, сказал, что этот синий шелк дивно идет к вашим небесным очам, а вы в ответ поздравили меня с чином капитан-командора. Перейдем к делу, вы прячетесь за моей спиной от назойливого поклонника, или вам действительно нужен именно я?  
\- Что ж, к делу, - Лизелотта подняла глаза и улыбнулась. - Вальдес, женитесь на мне!  
К своей чести, Ротгер не то, что не наступил даме на подол, он даже не сбился с шага.  
\- Берлинга меня убьет! - О том, что Басти по уши влюблен в троюродную кузину Вальдеса знал весь флот. - Потому что я его убивать не буду.  
\- Не убьет, это была его идея.  
Лизелотта очаровательно улыбнулась и, присев в изящнейшем книксене, перешла к следующему партнеру. Ротгер машинально поклонился новой партнерше, так же машинально улыбнулся и протянул руку, но мыслей умнее чем "Вот закатная кошка!" у него не возникало.  
К счастью, танец не предполагал смены всех партнеров и с Лизелоттой они вновь сошлись через минуту.  
\- Почему я? - Спросил он, склоняясь к тонким пальчикам партнерши.  
\- Даже не спросите, зачем?   
\- Зачем и так ясно, Берлинге нужен чин, а вам нужно потянуть время, пока он его получит. Иначе ваши родители даже смотреть в его сторону не станут, - хмыкнул Вальдес. - Официальные ухаживания и помолвка дадут вам полгода, а там и Альмейда подсуетится. Но вы не могли выбрать более достойного кандидата?  
\- За более достойного меня выдадут замуж, - ответила девица на сморгнув глазом.  
\- То есть, на моем фоне Басти хорош и без капитанского патента? - невесело хмыкнул Вальдес.  
\- Сейчас нет, - Лизелотта качнула кудрями, - Но если вы постараетесь - так и будет.  
Танец кончился, Ротгер поклонился и, направляемый тонкими пальчиками, повел даму к ее месту.  
\- Вы едете завтра кататься в парк? - Это был даже не вопрос.  
\- Конечно, Лизелотта, ведь там я буду иметь счастье видеть вас!  
Ротгер еще раз поклонился, зубасто улыбнулся слегка изумленной публике и отошел. Очень хотелось выпить, еще хотелось врезать Берлинге по его породистой марикьярской физиономии.

Ухаживать за дамой оказалось на удивление весело. Пара тщательно подстроенных встреч в городском парке, в кои-то веки принятое приглашение на бал в честь именин - и вот уже весь Хексберг гудит, что повеса Вальдес решил остепениться.  
\- Ротгер, вы так беспечны! - Лизелотта с улыбкой приняла руку Ротгера, чтобы спешиться. - Вы позабыли о моем музыкальном вечере, что был позавчера. Я могу на вас всерьез обидеться!  
\- Лизхен, я могу быть беспечным женихом именно потому, что я никогда не стану мужем!  
Он проводил даму до двери ее дома, поцеловал на прощание тонкие пальчики и откланялся. В саду как раз собирались дамы на очередной прием, так любимый госпожой Лиссандер, и Вальдес хотел ускользнуть как можно скорее. Но когда он проходил мимо увитой плющом беседки, услышанный разговор заставил его замедлить шаг.  
\- Но это же Ротгер Вальдес! - визгливый голос он не узнал.  
\- Да, это верно. Но он молод, удачлив, и от того богат, - а вот спокойный низкий голос почтенной госпожи Лиссандер он знал великолепно. - И надо признать, что репутацию он порочит исключительно свою.  
\- Этот марикьярский бастард? Вы же знаете, дорогая, его лишили наследства. и одному создателю ведомо, за что!  
\- За прошедшие годы он одними призовыми отбил половину.  
Вальдес одобрительно улыбнулся практичности бергерских матрон и пошел дальше.

\- Вы позволите мне украсть вас у подруг? - Вальдес снял шляпу и поклонился присутствующим дамам.   
\- Конечно, Ротгер, но только ненадолго! Пойдемте в сад, матушка будет рада с вами поздороваться.  
Девушка отложила вышивание и приняла предложенную руку. К счастью, присутствия матушки в беседке в десяти шагах вполне хватало, чтобы соблюсти приличия. Зато посреди тщательно подстриженного и оттого хорошо просматривающегося сада можно было поговорить свободно.  
\- У меня для вас хорошие новости, Лизелотта! - Ротгер едва дождался, пока они окажутся вдали от посторонних ушей. - Басти получил назначение! Сегодня утром доставили военную почту.   
\- Получил! - Девушка восторженно всплеснула руками.   
\- Да! Он приведет сюда свою “Катриону” для усиления Хексбергской эскадры, а после вернется на Марикьяру и получит под командование другой линеал. - Вальдес глянул по сторонам и вытащил из кармана небольшое письмецо. - Держите, это вам. Берлинга нагло пользуется служебным положением и вложил это в письмо ко мне.  
Девушка выхватила конверт у него из рук и распечатала на месте. Вальдес, отошел на подобающее расстояние и отвернулся.  
\- Себастьян пишет, что будет в Хексберг в конце Летних Ветров.  
\- Хорошо, если так, - улыбнулся Вальдес. - Вы не представляете, как мне надоела вся эта куртуазность.  
Лизелотта рассмеялась:  
\- Я бы должна вас за это отругать, но куртуазность надоела и мне. Хорошо, что нас никто не слышит.  
\- Конечно, - Ротгер огляделся. - Позвольте, Лизхен, а где же ваша матушка?  
Они оглянулись по сторонам, но, кажется, в розарии они были одни. Увитая шиповником беседка, где еще недавно вышивала почтенная госпожа Лиссандер оказалась пуста.  
\- Как давно она ушла?  
\- Ротгер, я не помню.  
Лизелотта прижала тонкие пальчики к губам, а Вальдес бы и сам не отказался свалиться в обморок.  
\- Тише, все в порядке.  
\- И что мы теперь будем делать?  
\- Теперь, Лизелотта, как честный человек я обязан на вас жениться, - мрачно ответил Вальдес. - Пишите Берлинге и я напишу. “Катриона” выйдет с Марикьяры через неделю, письмо перехватит его в каком-нибудь порту посреди пути. Будем надеяться, он не будет жалеть парусов. Пойдемте, Лизелотта. Нам пора принять нашу судьбу.  
Перед входом в дом Ротгер вздохнул и решительно предложил даме локоть. Она приняла и он накрыл ее тонкие пальчики своей ладонью. Он знал, как это выглядит - трепетно, нежно и самую малость неприлично.   
Все взгляды устремлены на них, но какая уже, к зубанам, разница. Он усадил даму в кресло и подошел к ее родителям.  
\- Дорогой граф, могу ли я поговорить с Вами наедине....

Себастьян ударил коротко и резко, без замаха, но так, что Вальдес не успел даже отвернуться. Он достал из-за манжета платок, прижал к разбитым губам и слушал, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Как ты мог? Я тебе доверял! А ты соблазнил честную девушку!  
Вальдес покачал головой:  
\- Присылай секундантов, - и все так же, не поднимая глаз, развернулся и ушел в свой кабинет.  
Это оказалось больнее, чем он думал.  
\- Капитан-командор Вальдес? - к нему заглянули сразу после стука и нервное движение плеч можно принять, как презрительное.  
Вот только люди, стоявшие перед ним, слишком хорошо его знали.  
\- Ротгер…  
Он поднял пустые глаза:  
\- Капитан Бреве?  
Антонио и Филиппа передернуло. Вальдес-Вальдес, ну что за сволочь ты играешь.   
\- Капитан Себастьян Берлинга уполномочил нас передать вам его предложение.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Может быть, вы назовете своих секундантов?  
\- У меня их нет и не будет. Господа, давайте не тратить время, я слушаю.  
\- Что ж, в таком случае, завтра, на рассвете, в старом парке. Устроит вас это?  
\- Конечно. Прошу вас, господа, оставьте меня. У меня еще есть дела.

Он пришел в старый парк пешком, один, и даже не в мундире. Потрепанная куртка распахнута на груди. Его уже ждали, и ожидавших было на удивление много. Алакрон и Бреве, сам Берлинга, бледный до синевы, мрачно подпирающий дерево Альмейда, хотя вот ему бы и можно было вмешаться, да и праздных зевак хватало - не каждый день в славном Хексберге дерутся за даму.  
\- Господа, давайте приступим.  
Вальдес скинул куртку на траву, туда же полетели ножны и перевязь.  
\- Нет, прошу Вас, остановитесь!  
\- Да ладно, мы что, в трагедии Дидериха?   
Лизелотта очевидно оставила коляску у входа в парк и к месту дуэли бежала. Растрепанные волосы и горящие от волнения щеки, вкупе с бурно вздымающейся под шалью грудью делали ее просто неотразимой. Вальдес бы рассмеялся, если бы это не было настолько достоверно. Хотел бы спросить “За кого же вы пришли болеть, милая?”, если бы это не было так грустно. Он едва заметно покачал головой и Лизелотта, прижав руки к груди, опустилась на колени в траву. Вышитая цветами пышная юбка расплеснулась вокруг нее. Это действительно красиво.  
Берлинга не дрожал, Берлинга был сосредоточен. Неужели он и правда поверил, что его сегодня будут убивать?  
Удар, еще удар, отвести руку. Выпад, шаг назад, отвести. Вальдес проклинал себя, что в прошлом, когда они служили на одном корабле, не гонял Басти со шпагой по всей палубе. Сейчас было бы проще. Искушенные зрители поджимали губы, думая, что Вальдес ведет жестокую игру. Да, действительно, если бы ему нужна была смерть Берлинги… Но это не так. Вальдес ждал, примерялся и втягивал противника в свой ритм боя.  
Острое лезвие вошло под ключицу одним четким движением, Ротгер услышал, как клинок скрипит по кости, и это внезапно больно. Он уже и забыл, насколько это больно. Шпага зазвенела о камни мостовой. Он потянулся зажать рану и понял, что, кажется, просчитался. Голова кружилась, на губах появился отчетливый привкус крови.  
Упасть ему не дал все тот же Берлинга, подхватил и уложил голову себе на колени.  
\- Ротгер, зачем?  
\- Басти, я слишком тебя люблю.

\- Ну и как все это понимать?  
Вальдес поморщился и приоткрыл один глаз. Он был у себя дома. За окном, похоже, шумел прекрасный хексбергский полдень, но кто-то предусмотрительно закрыл шторы и в комнате царил милосердный полумрак.  
\- Ротгер?  
Он тяжело перекатил голову по подушке.  
\- Тетушка Юлианна?  
Слова дались с трудом, губы пересохли и спеклись. Почтенная дама покачала головой и протянула ему кружку.   
Он хотел сесть, но первая же попытка опереться на правую руку швырнула его обратно на подушки - пережидать неожиданную острую боль.  
\- Давай помогу.  
Узорчатая шаль соскользнула с плеч, открывая округлость фигуры.  
\- Я сам!  
\- Лежи уж, герой. Я вполне еще в состоянии делать некоторые вещи.  
Она подложила ему под спину пару подушек.  
\- Ну так как же, Ротгер?  
\- Хотите сказать, что я опять позорю фамилию? - Он уставился в кружку, которую все еще неведомо зачем крутил в руках.  
\- Нет, - Юлианна Вейзель наклонилась и решительно отобрала у него посудину. - Не забывай, Лизелотта не только твоя кузина, но и моя крестница. То, что вы натворили, было глупо и неразумно, под стать романтичным детям, а не взрослым людям. Но ты сделал, что должен был.   
\- Тогда... в чем вопрос?  
\- Почему ты сам не женишься? То, как свет принял твою свадьбу, ясно доказало, что в глазах людей ты по-прежнему завидный жених.  
\- Нет, тетушка. Простите, но я никогда не женюсь.  
\- Почему? Уж прости, но в байку о том, что тебя привлекают только мужчины, я не поверю.  
\- Видите ли, тетушка, я был чересчур беспечен в общении с горными ведьмами, - он через силу рассмеялся.   
\- Ты думаешь, в это я поверю больше?  
\- Верьте во что хотите, тетушка, в ведьм или в шлюх в борделе, но детей у меня не будет, - он попытался пожать плечами и поморщился от боли. - А я не хочу обрекать женщину на незавидную судьбу пустоцвета и одинокой вдовы моряка.  
\- Замолчи, - Юлианна мягко положила руки ему на плечи. - Мне жаль, Ротгер.  
\- Мне тоже жаль, что я расстроил вас.  
В этот момент за дверью затопотали и с воплем "Вальдес, хватит лежать, ты нам нужен" в дверь ввалились Алакрон, Бреве и Берлинга. Увидев грозную тетушку Вейзель, моряки мгновенно постягивали шляпы и поклонились, очевидно обдумывая пути отступления.  
\- Я оставлю вас, - Юлианна едва заметно улыбнулась и поднялась со стула, грациозно, не смотря на свое положение. - Но, Ротгер, мы еще встретимся завтра чтобы обсудить твои обязанности на свадьбе.  
Она вышла, а Вальдес застонал и попытался уползти под подушку:  
\- Басти, лучше б ты меня убил!


	6. Chapter 6

395 год Круга Скал

\- Красавица! Наконец-то дошла!  
\- Это ты о ком?  
Вальдес мельком глянул на друга и приник обратно к окуляру:  
\- Это я вот о той серо-голубой красотке.  
Берлинга в свою очередь достал подзорную трубу и навел ее на горизонт, туда, где за условной линией нейтральных вод белели дриксенские паруса. Среди них выделялся крупный, но не грузный линеал с высокой, изящно вырезанной кормой. Носовую фигуру разглядеть было трудновато, но, кажется, она что-то держала в руках.  
\- Хороша. Так кто это?  
\- Э, да вы там на Марикьяре совсем отстали от жизни, - сокрушенно отозвался Вальдес. - Это, друг мой, сокровище со стапелей Рохтфогеля. “Ноордкроне”, новый флагман западного флота. И на нем, обрати внимание, адмиральский вымпел.  
\- Вижу, - кивнул Басти.  
\- А адмирал у нас тоже новый, Ледяной Олаф Кальдмеер, - Вальдес опустил трубу и покачивался с пятки на носок, поглядывая на горизонт. - Читал его биографию, как романы Дидериха, вечером расскажу. Как контрабандисты о них доложили - так я месяц в патрули ходил, все хотел взглянуть на этих красавцев.  
\- Только взглянуть?  
Вальдес покосился на усмехающегося друга, оглянулся на его шестидесятипушечную красотку “Викториез”, потом на маленькую на их фоне “Кэцхен”, и снова перевел взгляд на горизонт. У дриксов было четыре вымпела против их трех, но “Викториез” вполне могла потягаться с флагманом, а “Гончая” и “Кэцхен” были явно крупнее фрегатов конвоя.  
\- Ты прав. Пожалуй, стоит раскланяться с господином дриксом, как положено.

Два часа спустя Вальдес уже не знал, радоваться или рвать волосы от отчаянья, что они так нагло полезли в нейтральные воды. Узнать врага в лицо до начала масштабной войны, конечно, полезно, но враг оказался уж слишком хорош.   
Ледяной Кальдмеер был редчайшим занудой и прозвище свое полностью оправдал. Он не поддался ни на одну провокацию, хотя “Гончая” вертела хвостом перед их позициями, как распоследняя гулящая девка. Но стоило пересечь границу - и ответ последовал незамедлительный и жесткий. Кажется, тот месяц, что Вальдес выпасал его в нейтральных водах, сам адмирал строил и гонял своих молодцев на учениях, потому что строй они держали идеально и стреляли на зависть самому Вальдесу.  
\- С “Кэцхен” докладывают “Пробоина ниже ватерлинии”, - подбежал встрепанный лейтенант.  
\- Заррраза, - прорычал Вальдес, оглядываясь на резко потерявший в скорости линеал. - Передайте им и “Викториез” - “Отступаем!”  
Отпускать их так просто Ледяной был явно не настроен. Вальдес взглянул на солнце, потом на восток, откуда накатывались тяжелые грозовые валы. Дотянуть бы до нейтральных вод, может, туда дрикс не полезет? И как бы не слишком глубоко они забрались, преследуя якобы отступавшего дрикса.  
Прикрывать отход еле ползущей “Кэцхен” приходилось буквально корпусами других кораблей и это давалось нелегко.   
\- Ветер в паруса, - тихо шепнул Вальдес глядя вслед потрепанному кораблю.  
Его услышали. Крылатые ведьмы подхватили свою парусную тезку и не быстро, но уверенно, повлекли ее в сторону дома. Дальше надеяться придется только на себя.  
А потом накатил шторм.

Идея пощипать перышки дриксам и захватить призовой корабль только стапелей обошлась талигойцам слишком дорого. Шторм был жесток к и без того потрепанным кораблям и отпустил их почти через сутки. “Викториез” потеряла мачту, черпала воду портами нижнего ряда, помпы не справлялись и корабль понемногу уходил все глубже. Установившийся штиль давал надежду успеть эвакуировать личный состав и снять все ценное. Но он же грозил и бедой.  
\- Что у нас есть?  
Берлинга в который раз за день заправил за ухо жесткую от соли прядь - переплести косу времени отчаянно не хватало.  
\- Долго мы не протянем.  
\- Переводи команду, шлюпки я тебе дам.  
\- Этот штиль добром не кончится, - покачал головой Басти. - Сколько у тебя припасов?  
\- Солонины и сухарей хватит. А вот воды осталось бочек пять, - Вальдес, не желая двигаться, перегнулся через стол и подтянул к себе карту. - Мы где-то здесь. Нас сильно отнесло в открытое море. В полдень перемеряем - будет точнее, но вряд ли нас отнесло дальше.  
\- Дальше и не надо, - тихо ответил Берлинга. - Полной парусности не видать.  
По сравнению с “Викториез”, “Гончая Аннэма” отделалась легким испугом - был сбит верхний парус на грот-мачте, да рухнул фока-рей. Матросы разгребали перепутанный такелаж.  
\- Прикажи перегрузить ваши дерево и парусину. Посмотрим, что удастся подлатать.  
\- Но Ротгер, без ветра…  
\- Я знаю.

К ночи закончили перегружать судовую казну и порох.  
\- Последняя бочка загружена, командор, - старпом поднес пальцы к полям шляпы.  
\- Заряжайте.  
На орудийных палубах поднялось движение, но не суетливое и предвкушающе, как перед боем, а обреченное. Вальдес дождался, пока Берлинга, прижимая к груди судовой журнал, поднимется на шканцы.  
\- Твой приказ.  
Берлинга качнул головой. Вальдес вздохнул поглубже и дал отмашку сам. Орудийная команда отработала четко, как на учениях, разбивая и без того пропоротые борта. Ротгер снял шляпу и опустил глаза. С тихим стоном “Викториез” ушла под воду.  
Вальдес выдержал положенную паузу и обернулся к помощнику.  
\- Докладывайте, господин Фовре.  
\- Да, командор. Текущих запасов воды хватит дня на три. Учитывая количество раненых, возможно меньше.   
\- До ближайшего талигойского порта плыть недели полторы, - прикинул Берлинга. - Это если спустить шлюпки и взять корабль на буксир.  
\- На веслах не дойдем, загребным понадобится вдвое больше воды, - покачал головой Вальдес. - Оставим это на крайний случай.  
\- Нам бы дотянуть до своих вод, там есть шанс встретить дальние патрули, - вставил лейтенант. - При попутном ветре это дней пять.   
\- Скажите людям, пусть отдыхают.  
Еще через день стало ясно, что облегчения не наступит.  
\- Мы потеряли за ночь двух человек, еще пятеро вряд ли доживут до заката, - лейтенант докладывал, глядя в стену поверх голов обоих командоров. - Выдачу воды урезали для всех, кроме раненых.  
\- Что с оснасткой?  
\- Грота-стеньга дотравлена, фок треснул на половину высоты и не выдержит.  
\- Пойдемте посмотрим, - Вальдес поднялся из-за стола.  
В воздухе не было ни ветерка, солнце садилось ровно, оставляя четкую дорожку и не обещая смену погоды.  
\- Велите ставить паруса, какие возможно, лейтенант, - приказал Вальдес. - Проверим работу плотника.  
Лейтенант кинул на него полный сомнения взгляд, но начал отдавать приказания.  
Парусина тяжело и безрадостно обвисла, раскрашенная солнцем в грязно-ржавые тона.  
\- Мистер Треверс! Вы ведь, кажется, смыслите во врачевании? - обратился Вальдес к рулевому.  
\- Только у животных, командор, - откликнулся рулевой.  
\- Ступайте помогите доктору. Люди не слишком отличаются, а ваша помощь там нужнее. Я приму штурвал на эту вахту.  
На “Гончей” не обсуждали даже самые безумные приказы, и рулевой, отдав честь, сбежал по сходням вниз.  
Вальдес коснулся черного дерева, провел по полированному изгибу колеса, приласкал рукояти и, глубоко вздохнув, прикрыл глаза. Тяжелый крюйс-марсель над его головой неуверенно хлопнул раз, другой, заскрипели канаты. По палубе пробежали шепотки. Вымпел с “Победителем Дракона” медленно развернулся на ветру.

\- Ты за штурвал держишься, или ты его держишь? - Берлинга подошел к другу на рассвете.  
\- Что-то среднее, - Вальдес и впрямь стоял не по уставу, скорее опираясь на руки, чем удерживая судно на курсе.  
Басти едва заметно покачал головой.  
\- Позволишь тебе сменить? Ветер устойчивый.  
\- Нет, я постою еще. Мне нужно здесь быть.  
\- Эти твои суеверия. Тебе хоть чем-нибудь помочь?  
Вальдес покосился на него из-под полей шляпы.  
Себастьян выглядел гораздо лучше, мундир был вычищен, волосы собраны и перевязаны лентой.  
\- Разве что ты меня поцелуешь.  
Брови Берлинги взлетели, но прежде, чем Ротгер кинулся извиняться, тот шагнул вперед, притянул Вальдеса за шею и поцеловал. Может, Берлинга и затевал это в шутку, но удержаться сил не было. Вальдес углубил поцелуй, выпивая так наивно предложенную силу. Лишь когда ему показалось, что Басти пошатнулся, он подхватил его за талию и разорвал поцелуй. На палубе стояла мертвая тишина. Себастьян секунду смотрел в сверкающие синими искрами глаза, а после громко сказал:  
\- И большего не дождешься, я человек женатый.  
\- Знаю и не прошу, - легко в тон ему ответил Вальдес.

\- Твои мичмана треплются в кубрике, что раз командор Вальдес целуется после боя - значит до порта дотянем.  
Настоящий устойчивый ветер они поймали к исходу третьего дня, что вселило в людей надежду, и Вальдес, стоя на носу, выискивал по курсу свои флаги.  
\- Да? А что матросы?  
\- Матросы, я уверен, говорят о том же.  
\- Такие уж поверья на моем корабле, - Вальдес пожал плечами и уставился на горизонт.


	7. Chapter 7

396 год Круга Скал

\- Ты не ревнуешь?  
\- О чем ты?  
Вальдес едва повернул голову. Лето на Марикьяре было, пожалуй, единственным, о чем он тосковал, живя в Хексберг. Вот и сейчас жужжание пчел над разнеженной солнцем долиной и виноградниками было слишком усыпляющим, чтобы нервничать и удивляться.  
\- Берлинга стал вице-адмиралом, а ты все еще капитан-командор.  
Ротгер приподнялся на локте и внимательно посмотрел на своего адмирала.  
\- Это волнует тебя или его?  
\- Его, - хмыкнул Альмейда. - Хоть он в том и не признается. Он тебе многим обязан.  
Вальдес машинально коснулся шрама под ключицей. Кэцхенская кровь никак не избавляла его от по-человечески ноющих на погоду ран, но этот шрам не тревожил никогда.  
\- Нет, не ревную, - он откинулся на спину и прикрыл лицо шляпой. - Ты же знаешь, мое место - палуба, а не кабинет.  
Но подремать на солнышке Альмейда не позволил:  
\- Кстати о палубе. Каковы шансы, что ты перестанешь, наконец, вызывать ветер?  
Жесткая травинка неприятно колола под лопатку. Вальдес поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее.  
\- У нас разговор по душам или ты спрашиваешь, как адмирал?  
\- Это важно?  
\- Да, потому что адмиралу я бы указал на то, что мой дар ему не подотчетен, - Вальдес на ощупь общипывал пушистые нити со стеблей ковыля.   
\- А другу?  
Ротгер резко сел, отбросив шляпу.  
\- Рамэ, я не буду терять людей и корабли там, где их спасение ничего не стоит.  
\- Тебе оно обходится довольно дорого.  
\- Это мое решение, Рамон. Моя жизнь.  
\- И твоя смерть?  
\- Если придется.  
Подобные разговоры повторялись из года в год, неизменно Вальдеса злили и неизменно не приводили ни к чему хорошему. Поэтому, заметив вдали пару всадников, он радостно вскочил на ноги.  
\- А вот и наши припозднившиеся друзья! Наконец-то мы доберемся до верфи.  
Альмейда поднялся, хмыкнул и не спеша направился к привязанным в тенечке лошадям. Из года в год он пытался убедить своего друга перестать играть с судьбой и не собирался оставлять попыток.

\- Господин капитан-командор...  
Шкипер “Гончей Аннэма” краснел, бледнел и кидал жалобные взгляды на старшего помощника.  
\- Господин Лотто, не смотрите на лейтенанта Фовре. Проверка рангоута, равно как и прочего шкиперского имущества судна, входит не в его обязанности, а в ваши, - Вальдес прошелся по подшкиперской, неодобрительно оглядывая смотанные в бухты канаты. - Вы в армии, а не закупаете ноты для церковного хора. Позвольте также заметить, вам очень повезло, что я устроил проверку сейчас, а не когда мы вышли в рейд. В рейде я бы вас повесил.  
\- Господин капитан, но по документам… - шкипер дрожащими руками протянул бушующему начальству папку с бумагами.  
\- Господин Лотто, если я хотя бы заподозрю в ваших действиях не простую халатность, а злой умысел, получение взятки или, хуже того, саботаж, то судить вас будет трибунал. И расплачиваться вы будете не понижением в должности, гауптвахтой или штрафом. А головой. Извольте проверять состояние имущества по факту.  
Вальдес выхватил из ослабевших пальцев папку и вышел из подшкиперской.  
\- Господин Фовре?  
\- Командор?  
\- Будьте любезны рассчитать вместе с писарем финансовый ущерб, который нам нанесла халатность господина Лотто и удержать сумму штрафа из его жалования.  
\- Да, командор.  
\- А мы с вице-адмиралом и интендантом военного порта, пожалуй, изучим эти бумаги. Если нам поставляют гнилые канаты на пороге войны - это надо решать.  
\- Позволите взглянуть?  
Вальдес открыл папку и они склонились над накладной.  
\- Тут как-то маловато печатей, - заметил Фовре. - Действительно, нет гербовой печати порта. Это закуплено не у интенданта, а у частного торговца. И дешевле.  
\- Вот как, - Вальдес недобро хмыкнул. - Теперь мне интересно, в чей карман ушла разница.  
Марикьяре мрачно кривился. Став капитан-командором, получив под начало несколько кораблей, он потерял возможность досконально узнавать каждого члена своего экипажа. Приходилось учиться работать на доверии к офицерам. И потому так разочаровываться в своих людях было до крайности неприятно.

Так как пострадали все корабли его маленького конвоя, разбираться пришлось в адмиралтействе. К счастью, на спешно устроенной очной ставке выяснилось, что писарь и шкипер решили сэкономить на канатах, но вложить разницу в провиант. Последние годы выдались непростыми. Талиг все еще штормило после эскапады Эпине и Окделла, а оживившиеся дриксы и возросшие потребности хексбергского флота плохо укладывались в бюджет.  
Вальдес покачал головой:  
\- Господин Лотто, могу вас поздравить. Вы и впрямь легко отделаетесь. Извольте впредь покупать все у одобренных поставщиков и проверять лично. Бегать по складам и вычитывать накладные - ваша прямая обязанность.  
Он кивнул все еще бледному подчиненому и вышел. На улице бушевала припозднившаяся летняя гроза и Вальдес задержался на крыльце, ожидая пока приведут его лошадь. А потому услышал часть разговора между дежурными у входа.  
\- Звереет капитан-командор. Глядишь, и правда по складам пройдется.  
\- Не пойдет, ты ж его знаешь. Ему море подавай, да ведьм его любимых. Вот если ему всю эскадру отдадут - вот тогда он будет обязан везде нос совать  
\- А этот же сунет, молодой да любопытный. Не то, что старый волк Штейнвейдер.  
Вальдес хмыкнул, слегка польщенный такой характеристикой, и сбежал по ступенькам. И не заметил, что у разговора был еще один свидетель.

*******************  
\- Шадди, господин командор!  
\- Спасибо, Анри, - Вальдес тепло улыбнулся адъютанту. - Поставь, мы сами нальем.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Нет, это все на сегодня. Можешь отдыхать.  
Теньент молодцевато щелкнул каблуками и выскочил за дверь.  
\- Красивый мальчик, - тихо сказал Алакрон, глядя ему вслед.  
\- Красивый? - Ротгер удивленно хмыкнул и встал, чтобы налить себе чашку. - Не замечал.  
В комнате повисла тяжелая тишина. Бешеный с отчетливым звоном поставил кувшинчик на поднос:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты и правда не видишь? - переспросил Филипп.   
\- Да ладно, - пожал плечами Ротгер - Ну даже если и красивый, мне все равно, а он ко мне ничегошеньки не испытывает, я бы почувствовал. Так с чего вы всполошились?  
\- Вальдес! - Себастьян подался в кресле вперед. - Опомнись и подумай о своей репутации.  
\- Мою репутацию уже ничем не испортишь, - хмыкнул Ротгер, отходя к окну. Шадди был сварен прекрасно, с перцем и солью, но пить его отчего-то расхотелось. - Да и потом, мне казалось, общественное мнение в курсе не только того, с кем я отмечаю победы, но и как именно я это делаю.  
\- Ты адмирал.   
\- Нет, - Вальдес качнул головой. - И вряд ли им буду. Флагман Хексбергской эскадры - место для настоящего рэя, а не бастрада и шлюхи.  
\- Да брось, - Берлинга только отмахнулся. - Видишь ли, Ротгер, ты будешь адмиралом, потому что больше некому. И ты, прости, давно не мальчик. Никто не поверит, что ты по-прежнему…  
\- Басти! - Вальдес резко развернулся к друзьям.  
\- Что ты по прежнему ложишься под кого придется, - закончил за друга Алакрон. - Зато в то, что тебя теперь может заинтересовать красивый теньент - поверят многие.  
\- Если бы я вас не так сильно любил, вы бы вышли отсюда искать секундантов. - Вальдес сжал на эфесе побелевшие пальцы.  
\- Прости, - Филипп поднял руки. - Мы не хотели тебя обидеть. Просто в адмиралтействе на Марикьяре ходят, скажем так, слухи.   
\- Вот как? - Вальдес попытался изобразить заинтересованность.  
\- Да, с тех пор, как старый волк Штейнвендер решил уйти в отставку, все только и говорят о новом командующем Хексбергской эскадры.   
\- И как-то примерно в то же время начали всплывать истории о твоих, хм, подвигах, - поддержал Алакрон. Вальдес косо посмотрел на приятеля и тот продолжил. - Не то, чтобы на это обращали внимание. Просто как-то совпало. А ведь о тебе уже давненько не шептались.  
\- Откуда у тебя этот адъютант? - Перешел в наступление Берлинга. - Не знаю такой фамилии - Монро.  
\- Пристроили на теплое местечко, по знакомству. Чей-то он там внебрачный отпрыск, я не выспрашивал, кто купил ему патент теньента. Мне его прислали из штаба с назначением, мальчишка показался толковым, моря не боится - ну я его и оставил.  
Вальдес рухнул в кресло и уткнулся лбом в ладони.  
\- Он так дорог тебе? - Алакрон пересел на ручку кресла Бешеного, и положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
\- Вовсе нет, но я не желаю верить в предательство на собственном корабле...  
Друзья переглянулись.  
\- Если б мы могли это как-нибудь проверить...  
\- Я попрошу друзей узнать о нем побольше.  
\- Нет, - Вальдес с силой потер виски и выпрямился. - Я не стану так рисковать, не хочу во время следующего боя думать, обвинят ли меня на утро в растлении и принуждении.  
\- Но что мы можем сделать? - переспросил Алакрон. - Как ты верно сказал, ждать боя опасно, да и когда он еще случится. Дриксы попритихли, а когда нападут - будет поздно.  
\- Да, но можно устроить проверку самому. Подставлять под удар собственный корабль не хочется, но я могу попросить девочек устроить маленький безопасный шторм.  
\- Ты сумеешь отличить, что движет этим мальчиком? Ведь, прости, но для бастарда нищего рода искать покровителя - не редкость.  
\- Не извиняйся. Мне повезло, что хотя бы в этом меня обвиняли голословно и не долго. Поверь, это мерзко, - Вальдес передернул плечами. - Нет, Филипп, я вряд ли пойму, корысть какого рода им движет. Но уж точно отличу страсть от ненависти и страха.

Вальдес зашел в каюту и тяжело упал в кресло, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Пальцы чуть подрагивали от напряжения и злости, но сейчас это и к лучшему.  
Дверь скрипнула едва слышно, Ротгер втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Каждый следующий шаг подтверждал правоту друзей и это чертовски ранило.  
\- Капитан, - легкое прикосновение к колену заставило Вальдеса вздрогнуть всем телом.  
\- Анри?  
Мальчишка опустился на колени, накрыв горячей ладонью его руку на ручке кресла. “У тебя тоже дрожат пальцы, мальчик, но может быть, я все же ошибаюсь в причинах.”  
\- Позвольте помочь вам, капитан.  
Поверх его головы пронесся ветерок, приоткрывая и без того неплотно притворенную дверь. У денщиков и мичманов, ставящих на место приборы там, в кают-компании очень длинные уши.  
\- Анри...  
Вальдес развернул руку, соприкасаясь ладонями.  
\- Зачем тебе это, Анри?  
Ротгер никогда не был развратником, но разыграть не раз виденное, подбавив в голос хрипотцы и усталой горечи не составило труда.  
\- Я... я люблю вас.  
Сердце адъютанта колотилось, как бешеное. Сердце самого Вальдеса с каждой секундой проваливалось все глубже в пучину, потому что он не чувствовал ничего, кроме злого удовлетворения и под ним - страха. Он чуть сжал ладонь, нежно проводя большим пальцем по еще не сбитым об снасти костяшкам - и мальчишка инстинктивно попытался отдернуть руку.  
Жесткая ладонь мгновенно сжалась на тонком запястье. Ловушка захлопнулась.  
\- Зачем тебе это на самом деле, Анри?  
Закатная тварь смотрела глазами Вальдеса, закатная тварь, которую пытались обмануть, сыграть на том, что было частью самой ее сути. Адъютант попытался отшатнуться, подняться с колен, но Вальдес не позволил, нависая над ним и до хруста сжимая так нагло протянутую руку.  
\- Правду, Анри!  
\- Мне приказали, - мальчишка захлебывался, пока что словами, а Вальдес смотрел, через его голову в глаза застывшего на пороге первого помощника. - Приказали втереться к вам в доверие.  
Старпом презрительно скривил губы от этого признания, что ж, такой свидетель Вальдесу и нужен. Ротгер опустил глаза.  
\- Кто?  
\- Не губите, капитан!  
\- Имя, Анри, не испытывай мое терпение.  
\- Интендант Ферро, - мальчишку трясло так, будто ему уже накинули петлю на шею. - Прошу вас, капитан, меня заставили...  
\- Вон отсюда.  
Адъютант вылетел из каюты на подгибающихся ногах. Вальдес пружинисто встал, машинально поправляя сбившийся шейный платок.  
\- Докладывайте, лейтенант, каков ущерб от шторма.  
\- Практически никакого, капитан, - чуть заторможено начал Франсуа. - Оборвало шкот на грота-рее, разбита одна бочка с водой, плохо закрепили. На этом все. Мы удивительно легко отделались.  
\- Ничего удивительного, господин Фовре, - грустно улыбнулся Вальдес.- Ничего удивительного.  
Он прошелся по каюте, сложил на место рассыпавшиеся за время качки карты, открыл ящик, проверив приборы. Сел за стол и задумчиво уставился на стоящего навытяжку старшего помощника.  
\- Господин Фовре, мне, поверьте, очень неловко, что вы стали свидетелем мерзкой сцены, - Вальдес бездумно покрутил в пальцах перо. Для того, чтобы ощущать волну отвращения и гнева, исходящую от капитан-лейтенанта, ему не нужно было поднимать глаза. - Но раз уж так вышло, могу я просить вас, в случае необходимости, выступить свидетелем в суде?  
\- Безусловно, капитан, однако я хотел бы обсудить с вами произошедшее, если позволите.  
Вальдес кивнул, и лейтенант развернулся закрыть дверь.  
\- Не стоит, господин Фовре, - Вальдес горько улыбнулся уткнувшись лбом в сложенные ладони. - Не стоит оставаться со мной за закрытой дверью, иначе в мои очередные любовники запишут вас.  
Лейтенант Фовре с треском захлопнул дверь.  
\- Вы позволите говорить откровенно?  
Ротгер кивнул.  
\- Тогда, во-первых, должен заметить, что вы изволите ныть.  
От неожиданности Вальдес замер, а потом расхохотался.  
\- Господин Фовре, благодарю вас, - он кивком приказал подчиненному садиться. - А что же во-вторых?  
\- Во-вторых, я не рассчитываю на вашу откровенность, но хочу, чтоб вы знали - я ни секунды не верю, что, стал, как вы изволили выразиться, случайным свидетелем, - он чуть качнул кудрявой головой.  
\- Вы правы, - Вальдес вздохнул и отвел глаза. - Я давно подозревал, что юный Анри преследует какие-то свои цели и лишь дождался подходящего случая, чтобы проверить и обезопасить себя. На этом у вас все?  
\- Нет, капитан. Есть еще и в-третьих, - старпом на секунду сжал руки в кулаки. - Вы сказали о вашей репутации. Так вот, ни я, и никто в команде никогда не поверит, что вы способны совратить ребенка.   
Корабль вздрогнул, скрипнула переборка, по стене побежали тени от качнувшихся фонарей.  
Лейтенант спокойно посмотрел в опасно сверкнувшие черные глаза.   
\- Однако, как ваш старший помощник, я обязан спросить, есть ли у нас время до Хексберг?  
Вальдес откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, время есть. И давайте вернемся к началу разговора. В последнее время вы плотно общались с интендантом Ферро и его людьми. Что вы можете рассказать мне о нем?  
\- Ну, он живет не по средствам...

"Твой старпом - настоящее золото. " - Почерк у Алакрона был ему под стать - твердый и угловатый. - "О Ферро ходят, не то, чтобы слухи. Скорее, у него слишком много хороших знакомых для скромного интенданта, отвечающего за пеньку.  
Не знаю пока, чем именно он приторговывает, но слухи о тебе начали расходиться после твоего летнего визита на Марикьяру. Многие восприняли твой приезд и визит на верфи как знак, что ты присматриваешь себе флагман. Подумай, чем ты так сильно ему мешаешь, а мы здесь постараемся несколько поприжать сплетников".  
Вальдес отложил письмо и посмотрел в залитое дождем окно. В Хексберг царило мерзкое слякотное межсезонье, которое Вальдес ненавидел - когда осенние устойчивые ветра и прозрачные туманы еще не сменились зимним холодом и утренними заморозками.  
Он опустил голову и потер виски. Вечерело рано, на стенах плясали неровные тени от свечей, и от этого Вальдесу было еще сложнее разобраться в документах. Накладные, приходы-расходы - нет, теоретически он знал, как все должно выглядеть. Но он ни секунды не сомневался, что тот, кого он собирается поймать, знает это лучше. К тому же, холодало. У себя дома Вальдес, не считаясь с расходами, держал жилые комнаты жарко натопленными. В море ему хватало дышать вольным ветром, а вот в гулких помещениях адмиралтейства он постоянно мерз. Хотя, может, это было просто отвращение к кабинетной работе.  
Вальдес взглянул на часы, понял, что последние десять минут он бездарно пялился на свечи, и захлопнул папку с документами. Утром, желая прогуляться и проветрить голову, он не взял коня, о чем изрядно пожалел, выйдя на залитое дождем крыльцо. Пришлось надвинуть шляпу пониже и закутаться в плащ. Он шел по улице, стараясь глядеть под ноги и обходить самые глубокие лужи, и оттого грохот двери застиг его врасплох. Вальдес поднял голову и едва успел увернуться от столкновения с рассерженным человеком.  
\- Да чтоб вас всех, зубана вам в глотку! - Плотный в кости мужчина погрозил кулаком в сторону захлопнувшейся за ним двери, а после обернулся. - Простите, господин.  
Вальдес вгляделся ему в лицо и улыбнулся:  
\- Господин Сарто!  
\- Господин Вальдес! Уж простите покорнейше, что я так на вас налетел.  
\- Ничего, Сарто, не страшно.  
Вальдес с интересом оглядел своего собеседника. Вскоре после приснопамятного подрыва брандера, принесшего Вальдесу пару шрамов, репутацию сорвиголовы и прозвище “Бешеный”, Сарто, парусный матрос, оставил действительную службу в связи с выгодной женитьбой. Судя по его румяной физиономии и добротной одежде, бывший матрос не бедствовал.  
\- Рад вас видеть, господин Сарто. Что это у вас случилось?  
\- Это торговый дом господина Крааса.  
Вальдес оглянулся на вывеску.  
\- Да, знаю, и что?  
\- Я, если позволите, нынче глава артели грузчиков в купеческом порту. И с господином Краасом у нас уже два года, как хороший контракт. И все бы ничего, но на последней погрузке господин Краас изволил гневаться на моих парней. И за работу не заплатил, и контракт разорвать желает.  
\- Отчего же? Сроки задержали или стянули что?  
Господина Крааса, поставляющего шелка и парчу на весь север Талига, в Хексберге знали и уважали.  
\- Обижаете, господин Вальдес! - Защищая своих ребят Сарто выпрямился и расправил плечи. - Никогда себе такого не позволяли. Один из ребят ящик уронил, так он с тканями был, чай, не с алатским хрусталем.   
\- И правда, странно, - Вальдес почесал бровь. - А где, говоришь, отгружали?  
\- Да с четвертого склада.  
Грузчик запнулся, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего. Вальдес хмыкнул. На происходящее на четвертом складе было принято закрывать глаза. Крупных делишек, вредящих воинскому делу, там не проворачивали. Зато все знали, что ежели надо достать морисские пистолеты в подарок другу к свадьбе, багряноземельских духов для прекрасной эрэа или выдержанного кэналлийского не за все деньги мира - то на четвертом складе могут с этим помочь. Тем более странно было для тамошних воротил привлекать к себе внимание, встревая в ссору с гильдией грузчиков.  
\- И когда все это случилось?  
\- Да сегодня закончили погрузку, вечером караван ушел в Придду.  
\- А можно ли поговорить с тем твоим особо неуклюжим парнем?   
Сарто нахмурился, но перечить не стал:  
\- Так пойдемте, господин, здесь недалеко, греется в “Красном кабане” со всеми остальными моими ребятами, кто не женат.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - кивнул Вальдес. - Вызовешь его на улицу, перекинуться парой слов. Только имен не называй.  
\- Да что там называть, - Сарто пожал плечами. - Жак парень хороший, но разумом Создатель его обделил. Вы плащ поплотнее запахните, чтоб перевязь не была видна - он вас и не признает.  
Идти было и впрямь недалеко и вскоре Вальдес притаился за углом кабачка. Он сам не мог объяснить, что ему за дело до обиженного торговца тканями и зачем он полез помогать старому знакомому, особенно сейчас. когда ему нужно заботиться о своей шкуре. Но что-то во всем этом было не так.  
Буквально через пару минут Сарто вынырнул из таверны, ведя за собой детинушку выше Вальдеса на полторы головы.  
\- Вот, извольте, господин. Это Жак.  
\- Расскажи мне, Жак, о том ящике, что ты давеча уронил.  
\- Дык ящик, как ящик. Как их различишь?  
Вальдес посмотрел в бесхитростные голубые глаза и почесал в затылке.  
\- А что, совсем ящик разбился? Все выпало?  
\- Да нет, только треснул с одного краю, да просыпалось чутка. А господин купец сразу кричать начали.  
\- Что просыпалось? - Не понял Вальдес  
\- Дык пули же. Я обратно и засунул.  
\- Пули? - Вальдес положил руки на рукояти пистолетов раньше, чем успел осознать услышанное.  
Сарто враз побледнел :  
\- Клянусь вам, командор, ни я, ни мои ребята ничего не знали. По документам там ткани.  
\- Ах по документам… - Бешеный вздохнул поглубже, стараясь успокоиться, и взглянул на перепуганного грузчика. - Вот что, Сарто. Этого хоть напои до беспамятства, хоть забирай к себе домой - но чтоб до утра ни звука. Это понятно?  
\- Конечно, господин командор.  
\- Ну смотри.

А еще через десять минут он дубасил в дверь капитана порта.  
\- Вальдес, душа твоя марикьярская, ты на часы смотрел? - спустившийся в гостинную кузен был одет по домашнему и изрядно взъерошен.  
Вальдесу на мгновение стало совестно, что он вырвал родственника не то из объятий подушки, не то и вовсе жены. Но только на мгновение.  
\- Дитрих, я потом извинюсь. А у нас контрабанда оружия через Придду. И караван ушел на закате.  
Дитрих Лаузен мгновенно собрался.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да. По документам господин Краас хранит на четвертом складе свои шелка и парчу. Но сегодня мой приятель из гильдии грузчиков видел в его ящиках пули.  
\- Беги домой за лошадью и встречаемся на восточной заставе, - капитан порта больше не сомневался. - Я сейчас разбужу адъютанта и пошлю его в казармы. Не уверен, что мы кого нагоним при такой погоде, но попытаться стоит.  
\- Через полчаса распогодится.

Вальдес тряхнул головой. Дома едва хватило времени сменить промокший плащ на сухой. С длинных прядей неприятно капало за шиворот.   
Чувствовать себя бесполезным было странно, но - чуть ли не впервые в жизни - на суше его силы ничем не могли помочь. Зато могли спешно поднятые по тревоге фульгаты.  
\- Командор!  
\- Что у вас?   
Вальдес подъехал ближе. Двое фульгат спешились и рассматривали следы на развилке.  
\- Кажется, караван разделился, командор. Это южный тракт, что уходит на Васспард Тут четкие следы подвод и охраны.  
\- А это? - Вальдес проследил взглядом мелькающую по перелескам дорогу.  
\- Это к границе. Видите, тут совсем немного следов.  
Вальдес свесился с седла пониже, мориск всхрапнул, но стоял, как каменный.   
\- И верно. Если б дождь продолжался до утра - следов бы не нашли.  
\- По коням, - махнул рукой Вальдес. - Догоним их!  
\- Вот почему они так спешили - ждали собачьей погоды, - сказал он подоспевшему кузену.  
Дитрих согласно кивнул.  
\- И вот, почему их никто не накрыл раньше - караван честно приходит в Придду. А что не весь - так наверняка есть те, кто закроют глаза на разночтения в бумагах.  
Легконогие фульгатские кони покрывали лигу за лигой ровной уверенной рысью. Тяжело груженая оружием подвода так идти не могла, а потому не было никакой нужды загонять коней. Еще через полчаса фульгатский капитан, проверив следы, велел прекратить разговоры. Стук и чавканье копыт по полуразмытой колее в предрассветный час и так разносился достаточно далеко.  
И лишь когда с вершины холма стал виден ползущий по низинке обоз - утреннюю тишину разорвал переливчатый алвасетский свист.   
\- В атаку!  
Разгоряченный мориск под Вальдесом взвизгнул и ему большого труда стоило не вырваться вперед на несколько корпусов. А делать этого никак не стоило - в конной сшибке марикьяре был не силен.  
То ли подкрадывались они недостаточно тихо, то ли противник был всегда настороже - но с десяток контрабандистов встретили их плотным огнем, а еще пара человек попыталась оторваться с грузом. Оставив фульгатам догонять сорвавшуюся галопом подводу и совершать акробатику на конских спинах, Вальдес разрядил пистолеты в головы самых ретивых контрабандистов.   
\- Оставьте кого-нибудь в живых, - велел он скучным тоном, так любимым Ли.  
Фульгаты понимающе закивали, и взяли противников в кольцо.

\- Знаете, господин Ферро, ваш старый друг господин Краас совершенно не умеет терпеть боль, - Вальдес сидел за столом, чуть ли не впервые в жизни наслаждаясь тем положением, которое давал ему этот стол и этот кабинет.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы.  
Интендант Ферро старательно делал вид, что оскорблен одним тем, что наглый марикьяре не предложил ему сесть, не говоря уже о невероятных подозрениях.   
\- О великолепно спланированной вами контрабанде оружия в Дриксен. Скажите, господин Ферро, вы продаете его отрядам разбойников или у дриксенской армии все так плохо со снабжением?  
Стоящие под дверью солдаты фыркнули в усы, улыбнулся даже невозмутимый Лаузен.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, Вальдес! Или вы надеетесь запугать меня, чтобы я признался невесть в чем?   
\- Ну что вы, признаваться вам придется во вполне конкретных вещах. Видите ли, господин Ферро, я марикьяре, а мы не особо сильны в бухгалтерии, но я призвал на помощь свою бергерскую половину, а потом и своего бергерского кузена. А когда ваш друг господин Краас подсказал нам, куда смотреть, мы нашли много интересного.  
Он полюбовался пока еще невозмутимым лицом интенданта и достал из папки первую стопку бумаги.  
\- Скажем, вот, декларации судов, что привозят пеньку, канаты, плотничный инвентарь и прочее имущество по вашему ведомству. Казалось бы, их должны досматривать самые разные инспектора, и так и есть. И даже вы, в полном соответствии с уставом, раз в месяц инспектируете привезенный груз прямо в трюмах.  
\- И что? Вы сами сказали, это устав.  
\- Верно. Но вот это, например, выписки из журнала с пошлинами, которые уплачивает господин Краас, когда его караваны выходят из Хексберг. И если положить рядом эти бумаги, становится очевидно, что караваны уходят через два-три дня после того, как вы проверяете некоторые корабли. При том, что грузы самого господина Крааса могут лежать на складе по две недели.   
\- Это ничего не доказывает.   
\- Само по себе нет, - Вальдес улыбнулся и достал последнюю бумагу. - Но вместе с показаниями нескольких свидетелей, например господина Дешо, хозяина четвертого склада… Страсть все контролировать самому подвела вас, господин Ферро. Потому что я не знаю, как вы объясните, что вы платите за места, на которых хранятся грузы Крааса.  
Интендант пошатнулся, его быстро подхватили солдаты Лаузена.  
\- Не стоит симулировать апоплексический удар, господин Ферро. Тюремные лекари все равно не станут возиться со смертником.  
\- Вы!  
Вальдес улыбнулся и встал из-за стола.  
\- Это забавно, господин Ферро, но если б вы не решили перестраховаться и заранее закрыть мне доступ к должности адмирала, мне бы и в голову не пришло копаться во всех этих бумажках.  
Бледная перекошенная рожа интенданта должны была бы вызывать брезгливость, но Вальдес, наверное, был слишком марикьяре, он чувствовал удовлетворение от свершившейся мести.  
\- Уведите. Палачу найдется, что у него спросить.

***********  
397 год Круга Скал

В лазурно-голубом небе над Марикьярой сияло солнце. Лучики дробились о волны далеко внизу и отражались в свежевымытых окнах адмиралтейства.  
\- Принимай эскадру, Ротгер, - Альмейда разлил вино и протянул другу бокал.  
\- Недурно. Что это?  
\- Прошлогоднее, молодое. Из той винодельни, где мы с тобой останавливались по дороге на верфь. Ты не отвлекайся. А то ломаешься, как девица.  
Вальдес вздохнул.  
\- Ну какой из меня адмирал?   
\- Тебя любят в Хексберг. Ты разве сам не замечал?  
\- Лихость мою, может, и любят, - Вальдес фыркнул и покачал вино в бокале. - Но какой из меня штабной, скажи?  
\- То-то ты так успешно помогал Штейнвейдеру, что в последний год к нему вообще перестали ходить с вопросами. Не замечал?  
\- Рамон, лучше скажи, что тебе нужен кто-то, кого слушают ведьмы.  
\- Нужен. Только ты же понимаешь, если я пришлю туда адмирала со стороны - тебе придется вернуться на Марикьяру. Ты сам-то выдержишь без ведьм?  
Вальдес хмыкнул и отвернулся к окну.  
\- Да и к вопросу о лихости - Улапп мы неплохо пощипали, с Ардорой мир - где ты будешь оправдывать свое прозвище, если не на севере?  
\- Соблазняешь, Раме?  
\- О, нет, это я пока аргументы перечисляю, - Альмейда подошел к другу и всмотрелся в даль. - Соблазнять я буду вот сейчас.  
Он протянул Бешеному подзорную трубу.  
\- Посмотри вон туда.  
Вальдес приник к окуляру. Обходя мыс Марроки, легко ложась под ветер, в гавань Сагнара входил линеал.  
\- Красавец. Что это?  
\- Твой флагман, если ты конечно согласен.  
\- Рамон...  
\- Только со стапелей, даже наречения еще не было. Ничьи руки кроме твоих...  
\- Рамон!  
\- Так я велю подавать лошадей?  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь?!


	8. Chapter 8

399 год Круга Скал

\- Что будет в бою?   
Вальдес стоял на мостике “Франциска Великого” и смотрел в открытое море.  
\- Не волнуйся. План хорош и девочки помогут. Они несколько консервативны и не жаждут договариваться с дриксами. Эсператисты, знаешь ли, не оценят танцев.  
\- Ротгер, - Альмейда покачал головой. - Я спрашивал про тебя.  
\- Я справлюсь.  
\- Если тебе нужна помощь, ты знаешь, тебе никто не откажет.  
\- Никто - это кто? - Мрачно хмыкнул Вальдес.- Я вице-адмирал Талига, Рамон. Я не лягу под портовую шлюху. Уже нет. А принуждать людей, за которых отвечаю, я не могу.  
\- Ротгер…  
\- Хватит! - Вальдес хлопнул ладонью по планширу. - Гуси лезут в мой дом и я их не пропущу, любой ценой. Только вся эскадра Хексберг - это цена неприемлемая, а моя жизнь - вполне. И мы не будем это обсуждать. Вели спустить шлюпку, будь добр.  
Альмейда покачал головой и махнул стоявшему поодаль мичману.

Вальдес почуял тяжелый запах крови и страха еще с крыльца. В горле мгновенно пробудилось тяжелое рычание. Дверь в комнату для гостей он распахнул едва ли не с ноги.  
\- Не подходите!  
Вальдес остановился, как будто налетев на стену. Голова кружилась от голода, добыча была так близко, но..  
\- Что бы вам про меня не рассказывали, я не пытаю пленных.  
Юноша, что так быстро вскочил с кресла при его появлении, отвел глаза.  
\- Прошу прощения, - поклон в лучших традициях дриксенского двора, хотя не сказать, чтоб Вальдес в этом разбирался. - Позвольте представиться. Руперт фок Фельсенбург. Я не хотел вас оскорбить, адмирал, и готов дать вам любое удовлетворение.  
\- Родич кесссаря? В моем доме? - Судя по тому, как смотрел на него юный дрикс, ни синие искры в глазах, ни голодное шипение в голосе контролю уже не поддавались. Надо было срочно уходить из этой комнаты. - Ну что ж, пусть. И не нужно громких слов. Спите спокойно. Ни вам, ни вашему раненому другу никто не причинит вреда.

\- Где Вальдес?  
С этого вопроса началось встреча в адмиралтействе утром после победы.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать - у кого он был этой ночью? - Приподнял бровь Алакрон. - Не знаю, не у меня.  
Джильди показалось, что разговор не предназначен для его ушей, но коль уж господа моряки решили поговорить в общем зале - это не его проблема.  
\- Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке, - пробормотал Берлинга.  
\- Со мной, господа, все в порядке, - раздался веселый голос от дверей.  
Вальдес вошел привычным широким шагом, затянутый в парадный мундир, и выглядел, в общем то, как и положено победителю битвы при Хексберг. Вот только скулы заострились и под глазами залегли тени. Не спал всю ночь?  
\- Ну что вы, зачем же проводить время где-то, если дома такие любопытные пленники.  
Этого моряка, сухощавого светловолосого талигойца, Луиджи не встречал во время Конхо Дэрайо. И даже не сразу понял, почему в зале стало так тихо. Оконные стекла опасно звякнули, когда Вальдес шагнул вперед.  
\- Вы хотите что-то мне сказать, господин Феррерс? Так говорите лично и в глаза.  
\- Господа! - Альмейда вошел так вовремя, как будто услышал. А может, он уже научился чувствовать своего бешеного адмирала. - Давайте приступим.  
\- За тех, кого мы потеряли!  
Они выпили стоя и направились к столу. Луиджи стоял рядом с Ротгером, и заметил, как подрагивают пальцы на ножке бокала и как тяжело он дышит. Победитель при Хексберг выглядел как угодно, но только не в порядке. Заболел, простудился?  
Перечисление потерь Хексбергского флота заняло немало времени. Да, конечно, по сравнению с дриксами они очень легко отделались, но, тем не менее, Вальдес, делая доклад, не смотрел на холодные серые волны бухты.  
\- Господа, прошу вас, останьтесь, - тихо окликнул их Альмейда по окончанию совещания. - Я хотел бы поговорить о пленниках.  
Вальдес вылетел из-за стола, как будто не мог усидеть на месте.  
\- Да цел ваш племянничек кесаря, и пальцем не прикоснулся!  
\- Я знаю, Ротгер.  
\- Прости, - Вальдес сжал пальцами виски.  
\- Однако, пленник действительно ценный и вам, капитан Джильди, положен за него солидный выкуп. Я подскажу вам, кому отписать в посольстве кесарии.  
\- А что на счет Кальдмеера?  
\- Жить будет, однако вчера даже глаза открыть не смог, - ответил Бешеный. - Пришлось знакомиться заочно.  
\- Если хочешь, мы препоручим их кому-нибудь другому.  
\- Нет, - Вальдес покачал головой. - Не стоит беспокоить раненого.  
\- Прости, что не дал тебе испачкать кровью господина Феррерса паркет.  
Вальдес пожал плечами:  
\- Ты же знаешь, Рамон, я не могу убить эту штабную крысу сейчас. Так что спасибо, что остановил.  
Он откланялся и ушел, давящее ощущение пропало и даже солнце, кажется, засияло ярче. Джильди решил, все-таки задать вопрос прямо.  
\- Что происходит с адмиралом Вальдесом? Он не кажется мне человеком, способным причинить вред беспомощному пленнику.  
\- Не вред, - тихо ответил Альмейда. - Не стоило бы об этом говорить, но вы, невольно, заварили кашу. Вы видели, что творили вчера ветра. Вальдес имеет некоторую власть над стихией. Он управляет ими, но за это приходится платить. Голодом и ночью в чужой постели.  
Джильди вздрогнул.  
\- Вам неприятно?  
\- Нет, что вы. Мне очень жаль. Это, наверное, невыносимо.  
Альмейда едва заметно пожал плечами.  
\- Он же как-то выносит.

Руппи проснулся поздно. Ни прислуга, ни хозяин не будили его. С утра было мучительно стыдно за то, что что он плохо подумал о хозяине дома. Вальдеса могли обвинить в жестокости в бою, но никогда в жестокости после. Руппи потянулся, чувствуя приятную ломоту во всем теле, как будто неделю валялся на травке в поместье, а не сражался накануне. Он выглянул в коридор, но было тихо. Очевидно, слуги в этом доме не были приучены лезть в дела хозяев. Кричать не хотелось и он пошел вниз в поисках кухни. Он не знал, какая здесь будет прислуга, бергерская или марикьярская, но надеялся, что его познаний в языках хватит.  
И их действительно хватило, хоть и не на то, что он рассчитывал.  
\- Пабло, пошевеливайся, что ты как в воду опущенный? Не спал всю ночь?  
\- Я, ну...  
\- Что ты мямлишь? Господин адмирал скоро придет, а обед еще не готов, - голос кухарки, с резковатым звонким акцентом, таким же, как и у самого Вальдеса, было слышно за половину коридора.  
\- А правда, что господин Вальдес празднует победы, приводя к себе мужчин?  
Равномерный стук ножа по доске замедлился.  
\- Правда, - это кухарка ответила намного тише.  
\- Ты что ли, боишься? - третий голос сопровождался стуком сваливаемых в поленницу дров. - Не волнуйся, господину адмиралу подавай офицеров, в твою сторону он и не посмотрит. Или ты этого хочешь?   
\- Нет, нет!  
\- Ну так пойди и принеси молока.  
Раздался стук башмаков.  
\- Вот же наглый мальчишка, - кухарка снова начала что-то нарезать.  
\- С каких это пор у тебя молока с утра нет, Кончита?  
\- Да есть у меня молоко. Просто злюсь. Сам не знает, о чем сплетничает. Я уж думала, весь Хексберг знает. А тут нашлось чудо из деревни.  
\- Да брось, Кончита. Помнишь, как мы сами удивлялись поначалу.  
\- Такое, пожалуй, позабудешь.  
\- Сходить, что ли, разбудить гостей? А то и правда, скоро господин Вальдес вернется, спрашивать будет.  
\- Да ну, мальчишка умаялся вчера, а Ледяного врач с утра смотрел, говорит, ему лучше.  
В кухне помолчали.  
\- Но ведь никого же не было сегодня ночью? И дор Вальдес никуда не выходил?  
\- В том-то и беда. Тихо было.

\- Чью смерть вы хотите забыть, Луиджи?  
Фельпец изумленно поднял бровь. Совсем не таких слов он ожидал, когда, смущаясь, пришел в кабинет Вальдеса и предложил компенсировать причиненные неудобства.   
\- Простите, не нужно отвечать, - Ротгер спрыгнул со стола и подошел ближе. - В такие дни, как этот, я склонен говорить, что вижу, и задавать неловкие вопросы.   
Он помолчал, вглядываясь в глаза гостя.  
\- Иногда это мешает.  
\- Нет! - Предлагать себя мужчине было неловко, но сбегать теперь, когда уже предложил, стыдно и недостойно. - Я не отказываюсь от своих слов.  
\- Хорошо, - на губы Вальдеса вернулась привычная улыбка, но глаза были серьезными и внимательными. - У вас есть еще дела на этот вечер или завтрашнее утро?  
\- Нет, - обсуждать планы на вечер с человеком, в постель которого собираешься лечь, было отчего-то неприятно. Словно все происходящее превращалось в торговую сделку.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо повторил Вальдес, а потом словно отпустил себя, рассмеялся и напряжение посыпалось осколками алатского хрусталя, звонкими и колючими. - Не думаю, что мы выйдем отсюда раньше обеда.  
Фельпец встряхнулся и сделал шаг вперед. Будь что будет, но он пришел заниматься любовью.  
Вальдес встретил его на середине шага и впился в губы поцелуем без всяких предупреждений. Луиджи захлебнулся воздухом, потерялся в непривычных ощущениях - странно было целовать кого-то и не наклоняться при этом, странно было встречать уверенные касания жестких губ, странно было гладить широкие плечи. А когда он открыл глаза - за спиной Вальдеса распахнулись призрачные чаячьи крылья.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Можно? - Луиджи протянул руку.  
\- Это бесполезно, - покачал головой Вальдес, но все же повернулся удобнее.  
Пальцы Луиджи прошли сквозь крыло не встретив сопротивления, лишь немного покалывало кожу, будто держал ее в холодной воде. А вот Ротгер вздрогнул всем телом.  
\- Так уж и бесполезно?  
Марикьяре рыкнул что-то непонятное и толкнул Луиджи в кресло, а потом сам влез к нему на колени. Джильди немного неуверенно положил ладони на тонкую талию, он только сейчас задумался, а что же именно ему нужно делать. Вальдес снова рассмеялся, удивительно не обидно, и склонился за очередным поцелуем.  
\- Вы можете просто расслабиться и забыть обо всем на эту ночь, - сказал он несколькими минутами позже. - По-настоящему забыть. Если хотите.  
В глазах Вальдеса горели колдовские синие искры и Луиджи понял, что именно ему предлагают.  
\- Только не гасите свечи.  
\- И не думал даже.  
А со следующим поцелуем пришел жар и безумие и сладкое забытье. Мир сузился до размеров комнаты, а потом и вовсе до крошечного освещенного куска у камина. В какой момент Ротгер оказался обнаженным? В какой момент опустился перед ним на колени? Как долго ласкал и как свободно позволял брать себя? Отдышавшись, Луиджи открыл глаза. Вальдес сидел все там же, на ковре, опираясь плечом на его колено и облизывал припухшие губы. Чаячьи крылья за его спиной были уже почти не видны, но все равно захотелось толкнуть его на пол, прижать, увидеть, где призрачная плоть сливается с теплой человеческой, провести пальцами, выбивая умоляющий стон. Вальдес не позволил.  
Вместо этого сам Луиджи оказался на полу, чувствуя под лопатками мягкий ковер и ощущая голым плечом жар от камина.   
\- Не нужно бояться, - тихо шепнул Вальдес, наклонившись к самому его уху, а потом перекинул ногу через его бедра и уселся сверху.   
Теперь ласкать его было куда удобнее и Джильди отпустил себя, доверяясь опытным уверенным рукам, повторяя движения и пробуя свои. Прикусить плечо, приподнять колено, упираясь им в пах - Вальдес хмыкнул и довольно притерся, а потом все-таки сделать, что хотелось, завести руки ему на спину и пройтись пальцами вдоль позвоночника. В какой-то момент ладони обдало холодом, а Вальдес замер на середине вздоха.  
\- Не останавливайтесь.  
Вести и задавать темп Луиджи не решился, слишком страшно было по началу причинить боль. Но потом он притянул к себе Вальдеса, почти уложил того себе на грудь, позволяя двигаться, как удобно, лаская спину и выцеловывая влажную от пота шею. Вальдес на удивление не торопился, наслаждение все длилось и длилось, от него кружилась голова, мир, и без того неверный, рассыпался на яркие осколки. Вьющаяся прядь липнет к виску, пальцы стискивают чужие, уже подрагивающие, бедра, укус на плече, неожиданно сильный, наливается краснотой и кровью, но мысль, где и когда видел такое, ускользает, не успев оформиться.   
Открывать глаза было стыдно, осознание того, каким эхом расходились по дому их стоны, когда он все-таки прижал к себе Вальдеса и начал вбиваться, как хотелось, обдавало щеки жаром.  
\- Вы опять думаете лишнее, - хмыкнул над ухом Вальдес.  
\- Боюсь, наши дриксенские гости уже пожалели, что я привел их в этот дом.  
Луиджи все-таки открыл глаза. Вальдес сидел рядом, на ковре и сосредоточенно открывал вино. Нагота его, очевидно, не смущала и Луиджи постарался подавить в себе желание прикрыться. Ему не было противно, как на вилле у пантерок, он не чувствовал, что поступил дурно, но все же так откровенно наслаждаться почти незнакомым человеком было неловко.  
\- Все еще думаете лишнее, - Вальдес покачал головой и протянул ему стакан. - Пейте, вам не помешает.  
Он повернулся и укус на его плече предстал во всей красе. И хоть кожа была смуглой, а не белой, воспоминания накатили с новой силой.  
\- Рокэ...  
\- Что? - В голосе Вальдеса не было обиды, только веселое удивление.  
\- Ох, простите, - до того, чтоб шептать в постели с любовницей имя другой Луиджи еще не доходил.  
\- Я знаю, соберано впечатляет, но чтоб настолько, - Вальдес демонстративно покачал головой.  
\- Простите, я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
\- Все в порядке, Луиджи, не волнуйтесь, - Вальдес смотрел теперь в упор. - Чары кэцхен пробуждают образы, которые человек носит в своем сердце. А соберано, как я уже сказал, впечатляет.  
\- Вы похожи на него, - сказать это было проще, чем задумываться о словах Вальдеса.  
\- Вот как? Не замечал, - Ротгер на мгновение помрачнел, а потом встряхнулся и отхлебнул из своего стакана. - Забудьте, Луиджи. Допивайте вино и, может быть, продолжим?  
Джильди открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что до выносливости Вальдеса ему далеко, но потом понял, что и сам вполне готов продолжать.  
Марикьяре заметил, рассмеялся, в который раз за вечер, и растянулся на ковре, закинув руки за голову.

**************

Тем вечером Руппи отчаянно краснел и надеялся, что это удастся списать на жар от камина. В доме у Вальдеса и впрямь хорошо топили - очевидно, южанин мерз в северных широтах. Хотя, говорят, он наполовину бергер. Руппи в который раз покосился на хозяина дома и, снова покраснев, отвел глаза. Кажется, ни на внешности Вальдеса, ни на его темпераменте эта северная кровь никак не сказывалась.   
Надо признать, сегодня талигоец выглядел куда лучше, чем накануне, когда представлялся Кальдмееру. Когда он успел отдохнуть было неясно, потому что Руппи, вот, совершенно не выспался, но глаза его задорно блестели и пропала странная бледность.  
Кальдмеер говорил с Бешеным, как ни в чем не бывало - то ли ему не отказывала выдержка, то ли он и правда спал ночью под действием тинктур и не слышал кошачьего концерта, устроенного Вальдесом и его гостем.   
\- Отчего вы так молчаливы сегодня , господин Фельсенбург?  
Никак нельзя было признаваться, за чем он наблюдал, и Руппи ляпнул первое пришедшее в голову:  
\- Задумался об этих узорах, - кивнул он на резные панели на стенах  
\- А, ну я не силен в декоре, - Вальдес пожал плечами.- Просто не терплю холода и сырости.  
Марикьяре тут же потерял интерес к молодому пленнику. Зато Руппи заметил, что он  
почти неотрывно смотрит на Кальдмеера. То незаметно, искоса, отворачиваясь к окну, то склонив голову в упор, когда задавал вопросы. Не был бы Вальдес врагом, не был бы его наставник ослаблен ранением, и Руппи бы, пожалуй решил, что он в комнате лишний.

**************

\- Здравствуй, мы рады тебя видеть, - голоса шелестели, как мелкие песчинки в ласковом прибое. - Здравствуй, здравствуй. Ты давно не приходил.  
Голова кружилась, хотелось смеяться, плакать и танцевать. Вальдес опустился на землю. Острые веточки вереска кололи ладони.  
\- Ты счастлив.  
\- Ты влюблен!  
\- Мы рады за тебя.  
\- Я - да.  
\- Сила всегда с тобой.  
\- Просто попроси.  
\- Только пожелай.  
\- Нет. Так это не делается.  
\- Ты живой. Ты можешь то, что нам не дано.  
Улыбка искривила губы.  
\- Вам тоже дано. Уж я то знаю.  
\- Прости.   
\- Мы не хотели.  
\- Так вышло, мы не знали.  
Со временем он понял, что та, кого он хотел бы назвать матерью и правда его не помнит, но помнят они все. Боль переплавилась во что-то вроде глухого сожаления.  
\- Ты живой, никогда не забывай.  
\- Не бойся.  
Он смотрел в холодное небо, бездумно кроша пальцами стебельки трав, горький запах дурманил голову. Ему бы давно пора замерзнуть, но холод никогда не пугал его.  
\- Поможете мне, сестренки? Надо кое-что вернуть.  
В первый раз он падал со скалы спиной вперед, и они подхватили. Сегодня он разбежался и прыгнул легко, не смотря на то, что под обрывом острые скалы. Ветер всегда удержит. А ведьмы смеялись, срываясь с обрыва вместе с ним.

*******

\- Прошу вас, господа, пожалуй, нам стоит подышать свежим воздухом.  
Руппи вылез из кареты, с удовольствием размял затекшие ноги и огляделся по сторонам. На этот раз они остановились передохнуть вдали от поселений. Вокруг были только горы, на такой высоте едва прикрытые мелким кустарником. Где-то совсем далеко на западе проблескивало море. Солдаты охраны уже разводили костерок под прикрытием скалы. Мориск Бешеного, характером под стать своему хозяину, был привязан поодаль, и рыл копытом снег в поисках травы.  
Руппи, радуясь возможности прогуляться, отошел к охране, принял кружку теплого вина.  
А когда обернулся, чтобы предложить принести Кальдмееру горячего питья - увидел этих двоих. Адмиралы стояли у склона, обращенного к суше. Вальдес, казавшийся гибким и невысоким на фоне Ледяного, что-то увлеченно показывал тому на горизонте. Шляпа ему, как обычно, мешала, к этому Руппи за три дня пути успел привыкнуть, и он зажал ее под мышкой, так что ветер мог беспрепятственно трепать его шевелюру. Кальдмеер смотрел то вдаль, то на оживленного талигойца, а когда порыв ветра швырнул вьющуюся прядь тому в глаза - безотчетным движением протянул руку. Он осекся на середине движения и неловко поправил свой плащ. Вальдес, кажется, ничего не заметил, а Руппи готов был поклясться, что Кальдмеер хотел убрал волосы у него с лица.   
Фельсенбург обернулся на миг, проверить, никто ли не увидел произошедшего, но солдаты были увлечены костром. А когда он взглянул на горный склон, Кальдмеер и Вальдес снова разговаривали, как ни в чем не бывало. Только вот Кальдмеер до самого вечера был непривычно мрачен и молчалив.

************  
Этот разговор Руппи тоже честно не хотел подслушивать. Он просто нес Кальдмееру флягу горячего вина перед сном, когда услышал голоса на террасе. В полутьме силуэты были едва различимы, но не опознать пышную гриву Вальдеса было сложно. Марикьяре, кажется, наконец замерз, потому что закутался теплый плащ, а Райнштайнер угощал его грогом.  
\- Позвольте вопрос, адмирал?  
\- Да?  
\- Если бы вы сражались сегодня в полную силу, как бы это было?  
Фельсенбург остановился на середине шага. В полную силу? За движениями марикьяре трудно было уследить, а уж угнаться и подавно. Разумеется, в бою, защищая свою жизнь, люди способны на большее. Но на тренировке?   
Вальдес молчал довольно долго.  
\- Не знаю. Никогда не дуэлировал в таком состоянии, - по голосу Руппи показалось, что марикьяре смущен, а лица в темноте было не разглядеть. Но это смущение продлилось недолго и уже в следующей фразе зазвучала сталь. - Позвольте встречный вопрос. Откуда вы знаете?  
\- Близится излом, а бергеры верят в древние легенды, - Райнштайнер, кажется, пожал плечами. - Или можете считать странные истории моим увлечением. А вы... Я не встречал упоминаний о том, чтобы астэры делали для своих любимчиков хотя бы треть того, что кэцхен делают для вас. Я заинтересовался. Отчетов ваших я, конечно, не читал, но и простых слухов хватает. А потом я поинтересовался вашей семьей.  
\- Вы думали, я из Дома Ветра?  
\- Роду Алва много сотен лет, - спокойно ответил бергер. - Все могло быть. Но это не так?  
\- Не знаю, - теперь была очередь Вальдеса пожимать плечами. - Да и какая разница.  
\- Действительно.   
\- Не хотите предложить повторить бой в полную силу? - Вальдес впервые за разговор повернулся к собеседнику и оперся локтем о балюстраду.  
\- Ваша традиция отмечать победы, это же не примета на удачу, это расплата за силу?  
\- Верно, - Руппи увидел, как глаза марикьяре на миг сверкнули синим, как тогда, в гостинной, ночью после боя. Значит, не показалось.  
\- Поэтому и не предлагаю вам повторить, - тихо сказал бергер.  
\- Вам меня жаль?  
\- Вы не кажетесь человеком, нуждающимся в чьей-то жалости. Уж точно не за это.  
\- Вы удивительно наблюдательны, господин Райнштайнер.   
Если Руппи раньше казалось, что он слышит в голосе Вальдеса сталь, то стоило признать, что он ошибся. Сталь прозвучала вот сейчас.  
\- Я не имел намерения вас оскорбить, - Райнштайнер сокрушенно покачал головой. - Простите.  
Вальдес пожал плечами, хотя должен был ответить.  
\- Я оставлю вас. Завтра нам нужно выступать к месту передачи пленников очень рано.  
\- Да, благодарю вас, - надтреснуто отозвался Бешеный.  
Райнштайнер с поклоном ушел вдоль по галерее, а Руппи задержался еще на миг. И потому успел увидеть, как Вальдес сгибается, судорожно упираясь лбом в сжатые на балюстраде руки.  
Потом марикьяре распрямился, встряхнулся, взглянул в небо и ушел своей извечной танцующей походкой.


	9. Chapter 9

400 год Круга Скал

Тварь, птицей перемахнувшую через резной фальшборт, трудно было назвать человеком. Казалось, что серые чаячьи крылья на миг закрыли половину палубы, от квартдека до грота, а когда Вальдес, легко оттолкнувшись костяшками пальцев, вскочил на ноги - маховые перья оставили дымящиеся росчерки на светлых досках. Руппи ни на миг не усомнился, что этими крыльями можно убивать. И что их хозяин жаждет крови. Оставалось только удивляться, как марикьяре абордажной команды могут так легко и бесстрашно следовать за этим существом.  
\- Господин Вальдес!  
Бешеный обернулся, обдав Фельсенбурга холодом и яростью.   
\- Руперт?! - Вальдес улыбнулся, узнавая, и на миг прикрыл глаза, словно брал себя в руки, загоняя поглубже синие искры. - Вы здесь, но...  
За спиной стукнула дверь, хотя Руппи и не должен был бы услышать этого звука в шуме сражения. Лицо Вальдеса, заострившееся, страшное, на мгновение разгладилось, озаряемое радостью встречи. А потом адмирал втянул воздух, по звериному наклонил голову, и Фельсенбург понял, что увиденное прежде вовсе не было яростью.   
Марикьяре отвернулся и ринулся в гущу боя, даже не заметив лопнувшего под случайным ударом крыла каната. Но боя хватило ненадолго. Вальдес, недовольно передернув плечами, отдал сабли подскочившему адьютанту и принялся вытирать руки платком. Фельсенбургу понадобилось все его мужество, чтобы пройти по залитым кровью доскам и встать рядом с ним, тяжело дышащим и разгоряченным. Фельсенбургу Ротгер кивнул, признавая его право стоять рядом. К подошедшему следом Кальдмееру даже не повернул головы.  
\- Закатная тварь! - Бермессер трясущимися руками нащупывал эсперу под рубашкой.  
\- С Чезаре Марикьяре я не ссорился, - криво усмехнулся Вальдес подходя вплотную.  
Он втянул воздух, будто действительно чуял чужой страх.  
\- Что вам вообще нужно? - прохрипел Бермессер.  
\- Вы посягнули на то, что принадлежит мне, либо никому, - прошипел Вальдес, явно не заботясь о слушателях. - Вы действительно думали, что это сойдет вам с рук?  
Он наблюдал за казнью не отрываясь, кривя губы в странной жадной улыбке, а когда хрустнули позвонки - изумленно распахнул глаза, будто почувствовал что то, чего не ждал.

Руппи вышел из каюты и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. В лицо ударил холодный ветер и яркий свет. Наведенного тумана как не бывало. Он выпрямился и вздохнул полной грудью, хватаясь за это ощущение словно утопающий.  
\- Того ли человека мы с вами полюбили?  
Руперт обернулся. Вальдес сидел на планшире, обняв одно колено руками и уткнувшись в него подбородком. Расправленное крыло доставало до палубы, кончики маховых перьев оставляли на отдраенном дереве едва заметные царапины. Видеть стремительного подтянутого адмирала таким ссутуленным было отчего-то неприятно.  
\- То, что я сделал, будет расценено, как измена, - просто ответил он.  
\- То что сделал я, - Вальдес криво ухмыльнулся, но выпрямился, - будет расценено как дезертирство. А итог один.  
\- Почему?  
\- А вы думаете, Талигу нужен крылатый адмирал? - Вальдес провел пальцами по галунам на рукаве мундира и поднял глаза. - В Талиге, а уж тем более на Марикьяре, никогда не клеймили бастардов. Но на такое вряд ли закроют глаза. Вот и получится самовольный уход из армии во время боевых действий.  
\- Но ваши крылья разве не исчезнут?  
\- Не в этот раз, - Ротгер повел плечом, от чего шевельнулось и крыло, и недовольно покосился на него. - В этом бою я взял силу от смерти, а не страсти.  
Фельсенбург вспомнил горящий взгляд, и хищно раздувающиеся ноздри Вальдеса, вспомнил, как тот неотрывно смотрел на Бермессера и слушал его крики, когда того волокли к петле. Уточнять не хотелось. Но было нужно. Руперт обошел Вальдеса и взгромоздился рядом с ним на планшир.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
Ротгер хмыкнул.  
\- Простите. Меня учили кэцхен, а вы знаете, насколько понятно они выражаются.  
Руппи удивился, откуда Вальдесу известно, что он беседовал с ведьмами, но перебивать не стал.  
\- Мое тело не предназначено природой говорить с ветрами. Поэтому после боя я всегда вымотан и очень голоден. Обычно, я утоляю этот голод разделив с кем-нибудь ночь. Но можно и иначе. Кэцхен равно берут силы любя и убивая. Но поступить так, получить удовольствие от чужой смерти - значит переступить черту, которую не переступают нормальные люди. Видимо, для меня это действительно был выбор.  
\- Вы не знали этого?  
\- Не ожидал, - покачал головой Вальдес. - В абордажном бою мне часто кружит голову, да как и многим, но никогда ничего не случалось. Но сегодня все было иначе. Я почувствовал, что сделали с Олафом и не удержался.   
\- Олаф... - Руппи губами повторил непривычное обращение и решился задать следующий вопрос. - Я думал, любовь астэр хранит их избранников.  
\- В Дриксен тоже рассказывают сказку про найери влюбленную в принца? - криво улыбнулся Вальдес. - Я не астэр. Я всего лишь человек.  
Он пожал плечами и спрыгнул на палубу.  
\- Идите отдыхать, Руперт. Мы будем к Хексберг через два дня. Я распоряжусь, чтобы вас и адмирала Кальдмеера разместили в моем доме и предоставили всю необходимую помощь и связи. Скорее всего, вас снова захочет видеть регент...  
\- Адмирал! - Перебивать старшего по званию было, возможно, неправильно, но Фельсенбургу давно уже было плевать на звания.  
\- Да?  
\- Что если... - Он запнулся, - Что если вы получите свою ночь любви? Это поможет?  
Вальдес бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь каюты, за которой спал Олаф.  
\- Мне не с кем здесь ее разделить.  
\- Есть я.  
\- Вот как? - Талигоец одним плавным движением оказался почти вплотную - Это надо понимать как благодарность?  
\- Нет, - Руперт поморщился. - Как предложение помощи.  
Вальдес всматривался в его лицо, в глубине зрачков зажглись синие искры, и Руппи потянуло к нему. Сделать шаг, протянуть руку, коснуться тонкой талии под плотным сукном, зарыться пальцами в переливчатые перья. Наверняка они обжигают, но удержаться невозможно...  
\- Нет, - Вальдес шагнул назад и наваждение схлынуло, оставив после себя только волну мурашек по коже. Руппи поежился. - Благодарю вас, Руперт, но нет. Горные ведьмы уже одарили вас своей благосклонностью, я это вижу. Если еще и я прикоснусь к вам - это будет слишком. А роду Фельсенбургов ведь нужны наследники.  
\- Но...  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - Вальдес отступил еще на шаг и улыбнулся. - Не будет ни трибунала, ни казни, ни что вы там еще представили. Я передам дела и уйду на гору. Этот вариант давно оговорен с Первым Адмиралом. Мы предполагали, что всякое может случиться.  
\- Уйдете на гору?  
\- До сих пор я выбирал жизнь человека. Но можно выбрать и другую, и тогда на горе станет на одну кэцхен больше. Нужно только... - Он осекся, а потом снова улыбнулся. - Впрочем, это слишком сложно объяснить человеческим языком. За меня не стоит беспокоиться. А вы слишком ценны, чтобы о вас забыли. Я уверен, вы скоро вернетесь в Дриксен. А адмиралу Кальдмееру в Хексберг никто не причинит зла.

**********

Франциск Великий вошел в гавань под вечер, ответив по уставу на приветствие береговой батареи и свернул паруса. Казалось, что корабль уютно устроился в гавани, но на деле это было не так. Команда, да и ее светловолосый капитан, нет-нет, да поглядывали, то в сторону пришвартованной поодаль Астэры, с печально обвисшим, но все еще зеленым вымпелом Вальдеса, то в сторону едва видного дома у подножия горы.  
Альмейда тоже не стал тратить время на расшаркивания, поздоровался с командующим портом и взлетел на поданного коня. Отсутствие привычной гибкой фигуры в расстегнутом не по уставу мундире резануло неожиданно остро. Привык за десять лет к тому, кто хранит Хексберг.  
Дом стоял непривычно темный, светились лишь окна во флигеле прислуги, да пара окон на первом этаже. Альмейда не чинясь, толкнул привычно не запертую дверь, кивнул слуге, выглянувшему на шум и прошел в к хозяину. В первое мгновение ему показалось что кабинет, залитый вечерними сумерками, пуст.  
\- Здравствуй, Рамэ, - голос прозвучал из самого темного угла. - Спасибо, что прибыл так быстро.  
\- Ротгер!  
Альмейда обернулся, вглядываясь в изломанные лиловые тени. Сначала картинка никак не складывалась, пока он не осознал, что едва различимая фигура просто куда больше, чем он ожидал.  
\- Ротгер...  
\- Хочешь взглянуть, знаю, - хозяин кабинета отставил стул и шагнул к окну.  
Голос звучал, может быть, лишь чуть глуше обычного, но выглядел Вальдес ужасно. За долгие годы совместной службы Альмейде уже случалось видеть и заострившиеся скулы и тени под глазами, но никогда во взгляде Бешеного не было и следа отчаяния.  
\- Впечатляет, правда?  
\- Что? - Альмейда с трудом отвел взгляд от страшно изменившегося лица и только тогда заметил высокие, почти под потолок изгибы крыльев. - А, да.  
\- Опустим кусок про то, что ты меня предупреждал, - Вальдес отвернулся и присел на подоконник. - И про то, что тебе жаль.  
\- И в мыслях не было, - тихо ответил адмирал.  
\- Скажи честно, Рамон, ты подписал приказ о повышении Алакрона?  
\- Да.  
\- Давно?  
\- Когда пришли новости и ты сорвался в рейд.  
\- Ну вот и все, - Вальдес устало откинул голову на раму окна.  
\- Прости.  
\- За что? За то, что ты так хорошо меня знаешь?  
\- Ты кэцхен, ты влюблен и ты думал, что твоего любимого убил человек, которого ты сам же и отпустил, - Альмейда с трудом подбирал слова. - Я и не надеялся, что ты вернешься без крыльев.  
\- Почему же ты не возмущен? - в голосе Вальдеса прозвучало легкое любопытство.  
\- Ты никогда не погубишь ни корабль, ни людей. Я другого не пойму...  
\- Да?  
\- Почему ты все еще с крыльями?  
Вальдес хмыкнул и спрыгнул с подоконника, неловко зацепив крылом тяжелую штору.  
\- Фельсенбург предлагал помочь, было дело, - он плеснул себе в бокал вина, не из первой бутылки за вечер, судя слегка неуверенным движениям. - Но на него уже положили глаз горные ведьмы, так что я отказался.  
\- Я не о Фельсенбурге спрашивал.  
\- Знаю, - Вальдес покрутил в пальцах бокал, но пить не стал. - Нет, Рамэ. Ничего не было и уже не будет. Забудь. И спасибо, что выбрал Алакрона. Филипп справится.   
\- Ротгер...  
\- Господин адмирал, прошу дать мне два дня на приведение дел в порядок. На третий я передам вашему порученцу, если вы соизволите его прислать, первый пакет документов.  
\- Ротгер...  
\- Если это все, господин адмирал, то я хотел бы остаться один.

\- Вы ведь присмотрите за ним, когда… если уйдете на гору?  
Руппи смотрел не на собеседника - на город и залив. Было заметно, что ему странно и непривычно пить на крыше, а вот крылатому Вальдесу там было удобнее, чем в ставших тесными комнатах. Это злило.   
\- Когда, Руперт, когда, - Вальдес протянул юноше бутылку. - Вы ведь знаете, что говорят в городе.  
Руппи кивнул. Очевидно, городские сплетни о том, что Бешеный Вальдес стал закатной тварью, дошли даже до условно пленного дрикса. Если б даже Вальдес мог жить с крыльями - люди бы этого не приняли.  
\- А на счет присмотреть… Я попробую, но кэцхен, кажется, плохо помнят человеческую жизнь, если даже у них таковая была, - Вальдес помолчал, пережидая старую полузабытую боль. - Я не смог найти свою мать, мне не ответили.  
Фельсенбург осознал его слова и едва не подавился "Черной кровью".  
\- Но ведь это же равносильно смерти!  
\- Пусть так, - пожал плечами марикьяре.- Но в отличие от людей я знаю, что меня ждет.  
\- Адмирал… Ротгер! Я вам еще раз предлагаю. Подумайте.  
\- Нет, Руперт. Еще раз нет, - Вальдес откинулся на спину, расстелив крылья в половину крыши. Смотреть в глаза Фельсенбургу не хотелось, слишком велик был соблазн. - Я не могу обещать вам даже, что вы проснетесь утром.  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- И вообще, кто знает, может новорожденной кэцхен тоже приглянется адмирал цур зее.  
За шумом города и посвистом ветра Вальдес не услышал, а может, не пожелал услышать шагов на лестнице.  
\- Руппи, оставьте нас, прошу вас.  
\- Олаф, - Вальдес резко приподнялся. - Простите, я не думал, что наш разговор помешает вам.  
\- Нет, прошу вас, господин Вальдес, не вставайте.  
Ротгер остался лежать, оперевшись на локти. Руппи быстро вскочил на ноги, легко поклонился и ушел. Вальдесу показалось, что мальчишка тихонько улыбается.   
Кальдмеер подошел ближе, явно не испытывая проблем с тем, чтоб ступать в сапогах по наклонной черепице. Хотя того, кто лазал в грозу на марс, черепицей не испугаешь.  
\- Вы собираетесь совершить самоубийство, я верно вас понял?  
\- Я бы это так не назвал.  
\- Не важно, как вы это назовете. Вы собираетесь уничтожить свою личность, воспринимаете это как неизбежное, почему? На вас не похоже спускать флаг без боя.  
Этот разговор, этот Кальдмеер - все было так похоже на события годичной давности, что Вальдес не смог не ответить. А отшучиваться - не захотел.  
\- Мой бой проигран. Я перешел черту между человеком и кэцхен и обрел крылья на яву. Может быть, это еще можно попробовать исправить, может нет. Но я не буду рисковать жизнями свободных граждан Талига с тем, чтобы это проверить. В конце-концов, я клялся их защищать.  
\- Рискните моей.  
\- Что? - Вальдесу показалось, что ему на голову упало небо.  
\- Я не гражданин Талига, вы не в ответе за меня. Да и потом, вы спасли моего без пяти минут кесаря. Логично вам помочь.  
Небо все-таки рухнуло, и теперь нужно было как-то жить среди осколков.  
\- Нет, господин Кальдмеер, - Вальдес вскочил на ноги, чтобы смотреть в глаза. - Нет. Благодарность такого рода я не приму.  
Ротгер знал, что его облик сейчас пугает, но ему было плевать. Мечта была так близко, протяни руку и возьми, но даже думать об этом было противно до тошноты.   
\- Не благодарность. Лишь справедливость, - спокойно пожал плечами Кальдмеер. - Вы спасли нас, я могу попробовать спасти вас.  
Предложение был столь заманчивым, что сил отказаться Вальдес не нашел. Хотелось взять то, о чем мечтал этот год, хотелось прикоснуться и поверить, что Кальдмеер действительно жив. Да и что уж там скрывать - хотелось жить. Он помедлил и сел обратно на крышу.  
\- Идите сюда.  
Адмирал цур зее приподнял бровь.  
\- Прямо здесь? Вы сумасшедший.  
\- Вас это смущает?  
Кальдмеер едва заметно качнул головой и Вальдесу на миг стало показалось, что это значит "Не мне в этом городе жить".  
Он уверенно шагнул вперед и присел рядом, осторожно, чтобы не придавить распластанное, казалось, в половину крыши крыло. А потом и вовсе лег, нависая над Вальдесом на руках, закрывая собой укрытое растрепанными тучами небо. И поцеловал. Вальдес подался вперед и вверх, в этот поцелуй, неожиданно уверенный, с ним давно такого не было, обнял, притягивая ближе к себе, и Кальдмеер не стал отказывать.  
В ответ на первые же прикосновения в груди начал разгораться привычный холодный огонь, но Ротгеру не хотелось, чтобы сила туманила его разум этой ночью. Хотелось прочувствовать и запомнить, хотелось, чтобы все было по-настоящему для них обоих. И хоть он и знал, что придется отпустить себя, иначе крылья никуда не денутся, но только не сейчас.  
Кальдмееру не нужно было подсказывать и направлять, и это было странно, настолько Вальдес привык вести партнера за собой. Отвечать было сложно, крылья чертовски мешали, цепляясь перьями за черепицу, да и вообще, не добавляли удобства на наклонной крыше.  
\- Не надо, - тихо произнес Кальдмеер, отстраняясь. - Успеете еще.  
И это тоже было странно - лежать и позволять ласкать себя. В какой-то момент Вальдес все-таки не выдержал и попытался прикусить ладонь, но Кальдмеер не позволил, отвел его руку.  
\- Вас это смущает?  
Вальдес хрипло рассмеялся, а сердце сжало от боли, настолько это было похоже на их легкие пикировки в минувшем году. И когда сила все-таки вырвалась, хлестнула через край, все, чего он смог пожелать - это вернуть Кальдмеера. Таким, каким его полюбил.  
Где-то хлопнул ставень, донеслось гневное:  
\- Вот ведь закатный кошак!  
Вальдес рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в так же мелко подрагивающее, обтянутое синим сукном плечо.  
В голове было светло и пусто, так не похоже на привычное тягучее сладкое марево. Крылья все еще были здесь, но уже не оттягивали плечи ненужной тяжестью. И Ротгер знал, чем закончится эта ночь.  
\- Ну, если вы хотите продолжить, то может быть все-таки не здесь?  
Вальдес кивнул, легко вскочил на ноги и поправил одежду.   
\- Олаф?  
Кальдмеер сел, оперевшись локтем о колено, но вставать не спешил и смотрел в сторону заката. Туда, где на рейде Хексбергской бухты покачивались на волнах корабли. Вальдес привычно нашел силуэт “Астэры”, это успокаивало.  
\- Олаф? - повторил он, с некоторым испугом в голосе.  
\- На ваших мачтах были райос, - Кальдмеер не повернул головы. И не спрашивал.  
\- Да, - ну вот и все, Ротгер Вальдес, твое позерство наконец-то тебя подвело.  
\- Но ведь, говорят, герцог Алва на свободе.  
\- Герцог Алва тут совершенно не при чем, - Ротгер пожал плечами, крылья, легкие и родные теперь, прошелестели кончиками по черепице. - Олаф, пойдемте. Вам не стоит сидеть на ветру. Или позвольте мне сходить за плащом.  
Кальдмеер обернулся к нему и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Пойдемте.  
Протянутую руку он принял не задумываясь.

Терпения хватило только до комнаты, а там, лишь захлопнув дверь, он вцепился Олафу в плечи, как влюбленная девица. Впился в губы поцелуем, дурея по новой от осознания - вот оно, желанное, все его.  
Кальдмеер на поцелуй ответил, прижал ближе, притянул за талию - гибко изогнуться под его ладонью, притираясь вплотную, было так естественно и просто. Ледяной провел ладонями от поясницы вверх, сминая ткань, к основаниям крыльев и замер.  
\- Только не сдерживайтесь, - прошипел Вальдес.  
\- Вы тоже, - шепнул Кальдмеер ему в губы.  
И Вальдеса повело. Он помогал срывать чужой мундир, царапая пальцы о чеканку на пуговицах, застонал от злости, когда горячие ладони скользнули под рубашку, от того, что проклятые крылья мешают ее снять и нельзя прижаться кожей к коже. И потянул за собой, опускаясь на ковер, закрывая перьями комнату от стены до стены. Отдаваться вот так, желанному партнеру, честно глядя глаза в глаза, было непривычно настолько, что голову кружило от одного этого. А Кальдмеера словно не смущало, какого цвета глаза у его любовника, он отвечал на каждое движение, каждый стон, и Вальдес пил полной чашей горячее дыхание, соленый пот и кровь из прокушенного плеча, чужую силу.  
И отдавал так же щедро, подаваясь вперед, с хриплыми стонами сорванного горла, с рыком "мое", не понять, в мыслях или в реальности.  
Страх убить, выпить досуха, нахлынул и ушел, когда он понял, что своей силы больше не становится, а чужая не убывает. Об этом стоило подумать, но потом, когда-нибудь потом, не сейчас, когда пик наслаждения так близко.  
После он открыл глаза и с трудом повернул голову:  
\- Как вы?  
\- Жестковато, - устало улыбнулся Кальдмеер.  
\- Пойдемте в постель.

Когда они добрались до кровати, у Вальдеса еще хватило такта приглашающе откинуть одеяло и принести со стола бутылку и чистые бокалы. Но сам он пить не стал, просто не смог, а подполз к полусидящему в постели Кальдмееру, прижался вплотную и уложил голову ему на плечо. Олаф заметно устал, старые раны и последствия плена давали себя знать, и стоило бы оставить его, уйти, но Вальдес не мог заставить себя оторваться. А Олаф не спешил его отталкивать.  
\- Если это слишком для вас, я уйду, - тихо прошептал марикьяре уткнувшись куда-то в чужое плечо.   
\- Вам же мало, - так же тихо ответил Кальдмеер проведя пальцами по мягким перьям в основании крыла.   
Вальдес всхлипнул и кивнул, ощущая себя жалким и не находя в себе сил стыдиться этого.  
\- Если вас устроит что-то вроде того, что было на крыше, я мог бы помочь вам.  
Ротгер поднял голову и взглянул во внимательные серые глаза. И не увидел ни гнева, ни отвращения, ни жалости. Только спокойное участие.  
\- На крыше было восхитительно, - он улыбнулся. - Но увы, ваше удовольствие мне нужнее собственного.   
Кальдмеер чуть нахмурился:  
\- Уверен, вы способны заставить меня испытывать что угодно.  
Вальдес напрягся, ожидая продолжения фразы, что-то вроде горьких слов, услышанных час назад, о возврате долгов, но Кальдмеер молчал и ждал его ответа.  
\- Способен, - марикьяре кивнул и сел в постели. - Но я не хочу заставлять вас. Если позволите, я вам немного помогу.  
Кальдмеер просто улыбнулся, и Ротгер склонился к нему за новым поцелуем, а потом долго ласкал руками и губами, вспоминая весь свой немалый опыт. После он сидел на коленях у Олафа, едва заметно покачиваясь, гладил по щеке и губам, запуская пальцы в отросшие за время плена волосы. А Ледяной улыбался и сцеловывал стоны с его губ.  
За спиной Ротгера было окно и в сереющем предутреннем свете он видел, как тают тени крыльев на стене.

\- Ротгера Вальдеса к адмиралу!  
\- Ох, Создатель.  
Вальдес оторвал голову от подушки. Судя по ярким лучам, бьющим в окно, было уже позднее утро. На второй половине кровати было пусто, хотя Вальдес помнил, что ложился спать не один.  
\- Что такое? - Он набросил халат и выглянул из окна.  
\- Господин адмирал, вам велено явиться в адмиралтейство к двенадцати, - смутно знакомый адъютант Альмейды и бровью не повел при виде взъерошенного начальства. - Карета и конвой будут в одиннадцать.  
\- Да какой, к закатным кошкам, конвой? - Вальдесу стало весело. - Эй, кто там, седлайте коня, я сам поеду!  
Он распахнул дверь и крикнул куда-то в глубину коридора:  
\- Кончита, шадди в гостинную, да побольше!  
Вальдес наскоро привел себя в порядок, морщась от уже холодной по осеннему времени воды, греть которую было некогда, оделся, набросил на плечи парадный мундир и замер на миг, собираясь с духом. Постучать в дверь к Кальдмееру было страшновато.  
\- Входите.  
Кальдмеер стоял возле окна, полностью одетый и собранный, как всегда.  
\- Олаф, я лишь хотел пожелать вам доброго утра и предложить выпить шадди.  
Кальдмеер обернулся к нему, четко и уверенно, только что каблуками не щелкнул.  
\- Я думаю, я должен извиниться перед вами, Ротгер.  
\- Извиниться? - сердце Вальдеса екнуло, не то от обращения, от которого успел отвыкнуть, не то от непонимания.  
\- Если я правильно понял вас ночью, вы подняли райос, когда узнали о приговоре.  
Вальдес сглотнул.  
\- Верно.  
\- В таком случае то, в какой форме я высказал свое предложение, могло причинить вам боль.  
Вальдес улыбнулся. За тридцать с лишним лет ему случалось признаваться в любви, но никогда объявлением кровной мести. Хорошо, что его правильно поняли.  
\- И это верно.  
\- Что ж, в таком случае… - Кальдмеер шагнул ему навстречу.  
\- Господин адмирал, конь и шадди готовы.  
\- Вот же...  
\- Мы поговорим вечером, - Кальдмеер улыбался одними глазами. - Идите, вас ждут. Только...  
\- Да?  
\- Могу я попросить вас открыть окно?  
\- Конечно.  
Замазка на оконных рамах поддалась к третьему удару рукояткой кинжала и Вальдес распахнул створки настежь, впуская в комнату соленый осенний ветер.

Слуги смотрели с искренней радостью, конюх, сиял как начищенная монета, даже конь, казалось, был рад. Но пистолеты в ольстрах, несомненно, были заряжены.  
Вальдес дал лошади шенкелей и выехал за ворота. Думать о том, что Хексберг может встретить его враждебно, не хотелось. Он пустил коня крупной рысью, но это не мешало оглядывать улицы из-под полей шляпы. На него поднимали изумленные глаза, но гул за спиной был скорее одобрительным. И довольно громким. Когда он бросил поводья стражнику и взбежал по ступеням адмиралтейства, кто-то крикнул "Ура адмиралу Вальдесу!"  
В кабинете Альмейды его уже ждали.  
\- Вальдес, закатная ты тварь, ну и за чем я мчался с Марикьяры не жалея парусов? - Алакрон радостно сгреб его в объятья.  
\- Судя по твоей сияющей улыбке, все обошлось? - Альмейда тоже обнял его, но не отпустил, придерживая за плечи и внимательно глядя в глаза.  
\- Да, адмирал цур зее в порядке, - спокойно ответил Вальдес на все вопросы разом.  
\- Ого, - Филипп даже не пожелал скрыть восхищение в голосе.  
\- Надо понимать, Ноймаринену ты его больше не отдашь, - хмыкнул Альмейда.  
\- Я его даже его обожаемому Фельсенбургу не отдам, - пожал плечами Вальдес. - Разве только сам уйдет.  
\- А уйдет? - Альмейда выпустил его плечи и отошел к двери, - Про райос он знает?  
\- Теперь знает.  
\- А о корабле с мертвецами, что твои девочки пригнали в Рохтфогель?  
\- Зато теперь ни одна сволочь не сунется в Хексберг еще лет двести, - рыкнул Вальдес.  
Рыкнул, кажется, по-настоящему, потому что порученец, что как раз ставил на стол поднос с шадди, тихо ахнул и чуть не уронил свою ношу.  
\- Рамэ... - укоризненно протянул Вальдес, когда за мальчишкой закрылась дверь.  
\- Я же должен восстановить твою репутацию, - одними губами произнес Альмейда.

Домой Вальдес возвращался не спеша, прикрыв глаза полями шляпы и подняв воротник. Застоявшийся у адмиралтейства конь рвался уйти в рысь по знакомой дороге, но Ротгеру хватило легкого движения поводом, чтобы его усмирить. Хотелось подумать.  
И все же его перехватили, стоило только спешиться и подойти к крыльцу.  
\- Господин Вальдес!  
На сей раз размещением дриксенских гостей занимался сам Ротгер, и не сказать, чтобы взбесившуюся в его душе кэцхен занимали нормы приличия. Поэтому Руппи отвели комнату на первом этаже, хоть и выходящую в тенистый палисадник, а вот комнаты Кальдмеера были дверь в дверь с его собственными. Однако, похоже, молодого Фельсенбурга нормы приличия волновали еще меньше.  
\- Господин Вальдес, я хотел поблагодарить Вас, пока вы опять куда-нибудь не пропали, - продолжил мальчишка, высовываясь из окна.  
Марикьяре мысленно улыбнулся, аккуратно обошел клумбу, любовно разбитую Кончитой, и легко - рука на подоконник, носок сапога на высокий фундамент - запрыгнул в окно.  
\- Ну, вот он я.  
\- Я хотел поблагодарить вас, за то, что вы сделали, - Фельсенбурга было не сбить с толку внезапным вторжением. - Не знаю, как у вас это вышло, но адмирал цур зее, он... прежний.  
Слушать подобное было отчего-то неловко. Вальдес отвел глаза и зацепился взглядом за стоящую на столе бутылку.  
\- Господин Фельсенбург, мы с вами вчера чуть не договорились до совместного дриксенско-марикьярского плавания на край света. А между тем, мы все еще на “вы”. Не кажется ли вам, что это срочно нужно исправить?  
Фельсенбург просиял и кинулся к столу, благо прислуга в этом доме была отучена приносить бокалы по одному много лет назад.   
Вальдес поморщился от сладости "Слез" и приподнялся на цыпочки - вот уж северная кровь, когда только мальчишка успел вырасти? - чтобы коснуться губ Фельсенбурга невинным поцелуем.  
\- Что ж, - он шагнул назад и полюбовался слегка смущенным дриксом. Сравнять счет было приятно. - Будущих кесарей я еще не целовал. А теперь, пожалуй, мне пора.  
\- Конечно, тебя ждут.   
Выходя из комнаты, он чувствовал лопатками понимающий теплый взгляд, и это неожиданно успокаивало.

Отступать после всего случившегося было глупо, и все же прежде, чем зайти к Кальдмееру, Вальдес заглянул к себе, оставить шпагу и переодеться - сверкать галунами парадной формы перед Олафом отчаянно не хотелось.  
\- Господин Кальдмеер?  
\- Входите.  
Кальдмеер стоял у бюро - видимо услышал его шаги - и наливал вино в бокалы. "Кровь" и из кувшина. Вальдес слегка расслабился - здесь его явно очень ждали.  
\- Сегодня меня постоянно встречают вином в моем же доме, - рассмеялся он, принимая бокал.  
Кальдмеер склонил голову к плечу.  
\- Мы с вашим адъютантом пришли к выводу, что после совместного боя и совместной пьянки глупо обращаться к друг-другу на “вы”, - пояснил Вальдес. - Не казните нас за эту вольность.  
\- Это лишь значит, что хорошие мысли витают в воздухе, - с улыбкой ответил Кальдмеер и коснулся края его бокала своим.  
Вальдес отхлебнул, не почувствовав вкуса вина, и шагнул вперед, приник к его губам, предлагая лишь малость, готовый принять все, что ему захотят дать. Ладонь Кальдмеера легла ему на талию и не прижаться в ответ, так же до неприличия плотно, как вчера, оказалось очень трудно.  
\- Ронять бокалы в моем возрасте попросту неприлично, - тихо проговорил Вальдес, отстраняясь. - Но я к этому довольно близок.  
Кальдмеер улыбнулся, отпустил его и сел в кресло у камина. Ротгер оценил диспозицию и решил, что второе кресло стоит непозволительно далеко.  
\- Никогда не ухаживал за мужчинами, - произнес он, покручивая в руке бокал. - Позволишь мне немного понаглеть?  
Кальдмеер удивленно поднял бровь, но кивнул, и Вальдес опустился на ковер у его ног, упираясь затылком в колено.  
\- Однако, - Вальдес чуть вывернул голову, чтобы смотреть Олафу в глаза, но тот улыбался. - Можно и мне понаглеть?  
Ротгер кивнул. Кальдмеер наклонился, притянул его чуть ближе, надавил на затылок, заставляя опустить голову, и потянул ленту из волос.   
\- Признаться, я не был уверен, захочешь ли ты чего-то большего, - тихо сказал он. - Или же прошлая ночь - это все, что тебе нужно.  
Вальдес расслабил плечи, откинул голову ему на колени, позволяя разбирать спутавшиеся пряди:  
\- Кэцхен в моей душе свой голод утолила. Теперь здесь только я.  
\- До следующего боя?  
\- Не все мои бои выигрывает ветер, - Ротгер покачал головой.- Но в целом - да, до следующего боя.  
Он помолчал, прижмурившись, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, а потом сделал глоток вина для храбрости.  
\- Я сказал Бермессеру слова, которые могли оскорбить тебя.  
\- Не уверен, что их говорил именно ты, - ладонь Кальдмеера легко соскользнула ему на шею, а потом на подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову. - Если бы мир был устроен иначе, я бы ответил тебе согласием еще прошлой зимой.  
\- Вот как? Я настолько откровенно требовал твоего внимания?  
\- Это было приятно. За мной никогда не ухаживали мужчины.  
\- А я ужасно боялся тебя оскорбить, - слабо улыбнулся Ротгер. - Или того хуже - принудить.  
\- Ты бы не стал, - Кальдмеер пробежался пальцами по его вискам. - А я бы не позволил.  
Вальдес развернулся и оперся локтем на его бедро, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза:  
\- Чего ты хочешь дальше?  
\- Мне нужно время, - Олаф откинулся на спинку кресла, его рука безвольно соскользнула с подлокотника. - Чтобы подумать и сделать выбор.  
\- Я приму любой, - тихо ответил Вальдес. - А пока, могу предложить отвлечь тебя.  
Вальдес плавно встал на колени, выпрямился и потянулся к его губам. Кальдмеер положил руки ему на талию, не отталкивая, но словно придерживая.  
\- Я не силен в этой вашей куртуазности, но тебе не покажется мещанством, если я все-таки предложу перебраться в постель?  
\- Конечно, прости. Дурная привычка, - марикьяре со смехом уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. - Пойдем?  
В этот раз не было места слепой страсти, было время любоваться и щедро дарить ласку и нежность. Вальдес целовал его, почти не отрываясь, запускал ладони под плотный стеганый халат, сжимал плечи и тут же отпускал, поглаживал, словно извиняясь. И любовался всем тем, чего не успел рассмотреть накануне. Как Кальдмеер запрокидывает голову, если распустить ворот рубашки и прижаться губами к бьющейся жилке, как он жмурится, если с силой провести по спине, как удивленно он вздыхает, если коснуться губами щиколотки, помогая снять чулки.  
\- Ротгер, погоди.  
\- Что-то не так? - Вальдес откинул со лба тяжелые пряди и поднял взгляд.  
\- Я... - Кальдмеер на мгновение запнулся, глядя на марикьяре у своих ног. - Хочешь взять меня?  
Ротгер так и замер на коленях, глядя на Олафа во все глаза.  
Кальдмеер смутился:  
\- Если ты хочешь чего-то другого…  
\- Нет, прости, - Вальдес поймал его ладонь и прижался губами к внутренней стороне запястья.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Кальдмеер подхватил его за локти, помог подняться с колен и встал сам.  
Вальдес помогал стягивать с себя одежду, наслаждаясь каждым случайным или намеренным прикосновением, и сам с удовольствием прикасался, изучая как это - доставлять удовольствие, когда любовника не ведет чар..  
Нацеловавшись вдоволь, Кальдмеер опустился спиной на кровать, без малейшего стеснения разводя колени.  
Вальдес лег сверху, прижался всем телом и гладил куда доставал, по бокам и груди, зарывался лицом в волосы, целовал скулы и губы, и не мог оторваться даже на миг.  
\- Ротгер… - Кальдмеер вплел пальцы в его волосы и несильно потянул, заставляя отстраниться.  
\- Да? - Пьяно ответил марикьяре, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
\- Ротгер, у тебя руки дрожат.  
Вальдес на миг отвернулся, скрывая лицо, а потом поднял голову. С такого расстояния он даже в полумраке различал золотистые крапинки в глазах Кальдмеера.  
\- Прости, я никогда этого не делал.  
Глаза изумленно расширились:  
\- Если тебе это не нравится...  
И тут Вальдес расхохотался, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Олаф с некоторым недоумением держал в объятиях любовника, пока тот не отсмеялся.  
\- Ты святой человек, Олаф, - Вальдес встряхнулся, откидывая на спину тяжелые кудри. - Если, не смотря на мою репутацию, предположил, что мне просто не нравится.  
\- Прости, - Кальдмеер прижал его к себе крепче. - Я чем-то оскорбил тебя?  
\- Напротив, - марикьяре поморщился. - Понимаешь, в моей жизни было не так много мужчин, с которыми я ложился в постель добровольно. И как-то не довелось попробовать.  
Пальцы Кальдмеера замерли на его плечах, будто он раздумывал, что делать дальше, а потом принял единственно верное решение:  
\- Уверен, ты все равно знаешь, что делать, - Вальдес посмотрел на него с недоверием, но Кальдмеер спокойно улыбался, будто ничто из сказанного его не смущало и не разочаровывало. - Прошу тебя.  
Руки Олафа скользнули по его спине и пояснице, он прижался плотнее, откровенно напоминая о своем желании.  
\- Спасибо, - Вальдес поцеловал его в уголок губ.  
Как бы там ни было, он действительно знал, что делать, и продемонстрировал это со всей нежностью и лаской, на которые был способен. Страх причинить боль был очень острым, гораздо более реальным, чем давно ставшее привычным опасение убить любовника. Кальдмеер прикрыл глаза, раскрываясь, отдавая себя в его власть и лишь нежно поглаживая его по плечам. Он вздрогнул только раз, когда Ротгер навис над ним и коснулся поясницы очень холодными пальцами:.  
\- Не смей, - в серых глазах отразились синие искры.  
\- Но я мог бы...   
\- Знаю. Но вчера ты не захотел колдовать, а сегодня я запрещаю.  
Вальдес молча кивнул, принимая его решение и мягко толкнулся внутрь, в горячий тугой жар. Кальдмеер не пытался сопротивляться, только крепче прижимал его к себе да неглубоко дышал приоткрытым ртом. Ротгер двигался медленно и осторожно, мучая и себя и Олафа, но позволил себе большее лишь дождавшись тихого стона - первого за эти ночи. Кальдмеер подавался ему навстречу, сжимая коленями бока и не давая отодвинуться даже чтобы приласкать его, а под конец, кажется, стискивал его спину до синяков, выгибаясь дугой, и позволил себе еще один негромкий стон.

Эпилог.

Луна светила в окно, тени от рамы и портьер перемешивались и сливались в странный колеблющийся узор, скрадывая резкие черты лица спящего. Вальдес сидел, поджав ногу, на краю кровати и просто смотрел.  
Тени колыхнулись и Вальдес откинул голову, привычно прогибаясь под знакомые касания. Тонкие ледяные руки скользнули ему на плечи, острые коготки царапнули затылок. Адмирал стиснул зубы, чтоб не застонать. Возбуждение, которое он привык так радостно встречать, было совсем не к месту.  
\- Ты такой смешной, - голос звенел, как колокольчик, но тихо-тихо. Она тоже берегла покой спящего. - Сделал, а теперь боишься. Не бойся.  
\- Как у меня это вышло?  
Кэцхен скользнула ему на колени и он покорно обнял ладонями тонкую талию, встретился взглядом с прозрачными кошачьими глазами.  
\- Чтобы кого-то исцелить, нужно кого-нибудь убить, - кэцхен пожала хрупкими плечиками. - Мы тебя учили, помнишь?  
Да, он помнил. Хотя и велел себе забыть. То, что кэцхен могут делать с людьми против их воли. То, что, оказывается, может и он.  
\- Что теперь будет?  
\- С ним, с тобой или с вами? - Она снова рассмеялась. - Не бойся, говорю же. Ты уже все сделал. Живи. Мы будем тебя ждать.  
Кальдмеер пошевелился, вздохнул, переворачиваясь, и кэцхен исчезла, оставив на губах Вальдеса легкий горький поцелуй.


End file.
